Make Me Forget
by noscruples
Summary: After spying her fiancé cheating on her, Evangeline Williamson, soon to be Alcazar, goes a little wild and Jason Morgan is just the man to accept the challenge. However, they have no idea how far Lorenzo will go to get her back nor who will sell them out to ultimately get what they want. Evason
1. Chapter 1

After spying her fiancé cheating on her, Evangeline Williamson, soon to be Alcazar, goes a little wild and Jason Morgan is just the man to accept the challenge. However, they have no idea how far Lorenzo will go to get her back nor who will sell them out to ultimately get what they want.

A/N - Warning, this fic will not be kind to Lorenzo. I'll try to update this once or twice a week.

NC-17

Chapter 1

Evangeline ran out of her fiancé's warehouse and slipped into her car. It had never crossed her mind that he would ever cheat on her. They have a great sex life and genuinely love each other. Never once had he indicated that he was unhappy, or that she didn't satisfy his needs. Tears pricked her eyes as she took off. Her guards were still back at the house, unaware that she wasn't in bed sleeping. She had put on something sexy and showed up to seduce him and instead; she found a woman already bouncing on his dick as he coaxed her along. "Asshole!" she yelled as she drove to the airport. Luckily, she always had a small suitcase packed in case they had to go on the run. Being engaged to an international arms dealer has its plusses and minuses. They had met when her law firm took one of his cases and had never looked back. He is the epitome of sexiness and brains and the lust was immediately felt. When he sought after her when he could have had anyone he wanted, spoiling her with gifts and words that would melt off her clothes, she fell for it hook, line, and sinker, ignoring any warning signs.

She made two phone calls and then pulled in front of a swanky hotel, taking her ring off and putting it in the ashtray before handing the keys to the valet and then grabbing her bag, grateful that she is paranoid and had purchased a new suitcase and routinely scanned it to make sure there were no bugs. Her watch seconds as a tracking device, so it is sitting on her dresser. She also has a credit card no one can trace and a fake name and ID that Lorenzo is not privy too. After talking to some other wives, she knows things can go south quickly and refuses to rely on anyone else for her safety. As a lawyer to some unsavory characters, they were pretty eager to help her get what she needed because she had saved them from life in prison.

"Can I get that for you?" a man asked.

"No, it's okay. I'm waiting for a cab. I'll be back later." The vehicle pulled up to the curb and she slipped inside.

"Where to?"

"Teterboro…"

He turned on his meter and only then did she let the tears flow and then quickly pulled it together and fixed her makeup. He'll eventually find her, but he'll probably look internationally first when she only plans to go about five hours away by car. When they finally arrived, she headed to the ticket counter.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I called and you said you can take me to Port Charles." From there, if she needs to go to Canada, it's close.

"Oh, yes. Hello, Ms. Summerville. The pilot is ready to go and waiting."

Evangeline handed her a credit card and then signed the slip once the woman finished the transaction. When she was given directions, she headed towards the plane while an employee followed with her bag. Only when she finally took a seat and buckled in did she feel safe again. There is only one other passenger, a very handsome man who is very quiet. He is muscular and has the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen.

The pilot moved towards them. "All right folks, this is a short flight, so you're on your own. Any questions?"

"No," Evangeline said with a warm smile.

"No, thanks," Jason said.

"Alright, we will be taxing in a few minutes and then we'll be on our way."

He disappeared and she snuck a look at Jason who is catty-corner from her but facing towards her.

Their gazes meet and she smiles before turning her attention to the magazine on her lap.

He studies her for a moment. She's beautiful. Her hair is luscious and her mocha skin is perfect, not to mention the gorgeous almond-shaped eyes. When she smiles, it lights up her face. Yeah, he would definitely be interested in her. His gaze traveled to her finger, relieved when there is no ring present.

About ten minutes after they had leveled off, they hit a bump of turbulence and her eyes shot to him.

Seeing her fear, he cleared his throat before responding. "You okay?"

"I just—I hate flying."

"We'll be fine, the pilot would have probably said something if not."

"You're right."

"Besides, I was in a plane crash once before, so the odds of me being in another one are like one in sixty million."

Her face contorts a little, forcing a smile to his lips. "I guess I'll just have to trust you on that."

"I don't lie."

"My name is Kaela Summerville."

"Jason Morgan."

In the back of her mind, she tried to place the name and wonders if he is associated with her fiancé.

"It's nice to meet you."

He nods. Usually, he would remove himself from the conversation, but he's intrigued by her. "Do you know someone in Port Charles?"

"No. I'm just trying to get away. Do you live there?"

"Yes."

"Is there any place I can get a drink and just relax?"

"Yeah. It depends on what crowd you're looking for. There's the Metro Court hotel bar and also Jake's, but that's a little more kick back."

"Jake's sounds good."

"Where are you staying?"

"I'll be at the Metro Court." She had done her research beforehand, so she is aware of the hotel and also the layout in case she needs to make a hasty exit.

"It's nice. I'll probably be at Jake's later." Unfortunately, Sonny required an update first and then he and Johnny are going to head over there.

"Well, maybe we'll see each other again then."

Jason softly smiled and then her attention returned to the magazine.

After they had finally landed, they debarked and he disappeared into a black SUV and she got into a cab, both hoping they'd see each other again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline selected a few outfits from the boutique along with some jeans and other accessories and then made her way back upstairs. It is 11:05 P.M., so she quickly changes and checks herself out in the mirror before smiling. Her ID, a tube of lipstick, and some money are stashed in her front pocket and then she heads downstairs and takes a cab to Jake's.

"You sure you want to go here?" the driver asks. She looks way too classy for that hole in the wall.

"Yes."

"Okay…"

She frowns, wondering what he was inferring and then hands him some money and gets out. A few bikers go inside and then she moves towards the entrance and takes a deep breath before stepping through the doorway and then smiles when she sees the crowd. It's a mix between professionals, students, and the bikers. She is immediately noticed and Johnny follows Jason's gaze. There is a smoking hot woman standing at the bar wearing tight jeans, wedges, and a halter top that exposes her flawless back. "Damn," he mutters. "I'd love to untie those bows."

Jason shakes his head and Johnny is shocked when the woman turns and locks gazes with Jason and smiles.

He returns it and then glances at his friend. "What?"

"Son of a bitch, you know her?"

"We were on the same plane."

"She's gorgeous."

"I know."

Grabbing her Cosmo, she heads towards the pool table.

"Hey," she says softly.

"Hi. I'm glad you showed up."

"Me too."

"Hi, I'm Johnny," he said before extending his hand.

She smiles and shakes it. "Kaela."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

She took a sip of her drink. "Mind if I watch?"

"No," Jason said.

She sat on a stool off to the side and observed them. It wasn't long before someone edged towards her.

"Hi," Patrick said. "You look lonely."

Jason rolled his eyes as he lined up his shot.

"I've got company."

"I'm Patrick."

"Kaela."

"It's nice to meet you."

Johnny walked by Jason and whispered. "Since you seem very interested, what's her full name?"

"Kaela Summerville."

He types it into his phone and sends it to Stan to ask for a background check. It's standard in their business.

"He'll have it by the morning."

Jason glances at her as Patrick tries to put his moves on her, but he's not worried because he knows if she'll be going home with anyone, it will be him.

"Why don't you come over to my table and meet my friends."

"I would love to, but I came here to meet with someone."

"Who?"

"He's standing behind you."

He looks over his shoulder and groans when he spots Jason's glare. "Seriously?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Uh, he kills people for a living and is not much of a talker."

If Eva is surprised, she doesn't show it.

"I think I can handle that."

"It's your funeral, but if you change your mind, I work at General Hospital and my full name is Patrick Drake."

"Thanks for your concern, but I'll be just fine." The information does give her pause because now she is sure that he is either one of Lorenzo's enemies or business associates. If he kills people, then he's an enforcer and he would have a need for guns.

Jason moves to her side. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"How did you get him to leave so fast?" He took a swig of his beer.

"I told him that I was here meeting you and he told me that you kill people for a living."

Jason froze.

She smirked. "Relax, you can tell me about that later. I like this song. Will you dance with me?"

While he hates dancing, holding her in his arms is trumping his distaste for it. Taking her hand, he leads her into the area in front of the jukebox and pulls her closer and they begin to sway.

She wraps her arms around his neck and then softly sings along and Jason is mesmerized by her beautiful voice, his body following the sultry rhythm of her hips.

Emily chuckles. "Don't pout."

Patrick sticks out his lip. "I don't know how your brother does it."

"He's fucking gorgeous, that's how," Kelly said.

"He's a killer."

"From what I hear, he slays in bed too."

Emily almost spits out her drink, making everyone laugh and then she curiously gazes at the couple. Oh, her brother is definitely interested and she wonders who the stranger is and how they met.

"When you get the scoop, you better tell me," Kelly said.

Emily smiled. Jason is a very private, so it won't be one she'll be sharing.

Jason's thumb barely traces her back as it moves back and forth, causing her to tingle. While he has to wonder why she didn't trip about him killing people for a living, his lust for her supersedes his need to dig for information.

"Come home with me." His sexy, raspy voice is making her stomach do cartwheels.

"You think you've got it like that?" God, he so sexy and from the feel of his body rubbing sensually against hers, he won't disappoint.

"I think we'd be good together. You're not married, right?" She is strong, but he could also see her vulnerability, not to mention she is gorgeous from the smoothness of her velvety skin to the tips of her toes which are painted red.

A flicker of pain flashes in her eyes and he wonders if he wants to know why.

"I—I was engaged, but earlier today, I saw him with another woman and took off."

He tightens his grip. "I'm sorry. Did you say anything to him?"

"No. I just left."

"He'll probably try to find you." There is no way in hell that any man with a brain would let her walk away.

"He can try."

His brow shot up. That means that Kaela probably isn't her real name and the fact that she would have a fake ID is a huge red flag, but he ignored it for now and pressed on. "I can protect you."

They stopped moving and she bit her lip before saying, "You have no idea what you just agreed to. Take me home, Jason."

He almost groaned before letting her go and didn't even bother saying anything to Johnny before grabbing her hand and striding towards the exit. Quickly, they closed the distance to the SUV and right before opening the door, he pushed her up against it and roughly kissed her.

Evangeline is seeing stars as he kisses her torridly. She meets his intensity, grabbing his ass and squeezing as he held her face and dueled with her tongue.

"Get a room," someone yelled.

Reluctantly, he pulled back, his eyes are stormy and he is breathing a little heavier. "If I take you home, I don't think I can let you go." Just a little taste of her is driving him crazy with want.

Her tongue swipes against her lips. Her nipples are unbearably hard and she knows she's already wet. "We'll figure it out." This was not at all expected. Her heart is still reeling from the betrayal, but somehow this man had turned her world upside again. It probably wasn't the smartest thing she has ever done, but she couldn't stop herself. He thoroughly intrigued her and she needed to get to know him more. She had met a few enforcers before, but they were so cold and while she can tell he could go there, underneath his layers of protection, there is a deepness about him when he stared into her eyes, that made her toes curl.

He opens the door and she slips inside and Jason gets in and reaches the Towers in record time. They make out against the car before hurrying inside the elevator where he almost loses his patience when she takes his hand and places it on her breast.

Stumbling inside the penthouse as they kissed, he pushed the door closed and then lifted her up and her legs snaked around his waist. The bows are undone and he grabs the top and tosses it aside before removing some sort of contraption under her boobs and then sucks a nipple into his mouth. She gasps as he alternatively bites and sucks. "Jason…"

He turns and takes her upstairs and places her on his bed before ripping his shirt off. She kicked off her shoes and pushed her jeans off as he did the same.

Smiling devilishly, she yanked down his boxers and is a little shocked when she gets an eyeful of his straining cock, but it only lasted a second before it ended up in her mouth.

Jason groans as she sucks and licks him as she grips his base and then proceeds to drive him crazy. Unable to take any more when she starts to take him down her throat, he pulls away and pushes her backward, before edging her back farther as he wantonly kisses her.

"Kaela…" he breathes out.

When she freezes, he stops.

"What's wrong?"

"That's—I don't want to lie to you."

"Talk to me."

She hopes that she can really trust him because she's about to lay it on the line. "Kaela isn't my real name."

He presses his finger against her lips. "If you aren't ready to tell me, then don't. I'm not going anywhere. If it makes you feel safer, it can wait." He kisses her soulfully before coming up for air.

"Call me Eva, it's short for Evangeline."

"I will call you that when we're together, but when we are out, I'll call you Kaela. No one else has to know."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know. There's just something about you—promise me that you won't leave without telling me."

His intensity is overwhelming her.

"Okay."

A/N – Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks for the welcome. Glad you're feeling their chem.

Chapter 2

NC-17

Jason's lips crash against Eva's again and she wraps her legs around his waist, making his head swipe against her clit. He swallows her groan as he starts to grind against her.

When he suddenly pulls back, she is shocked, but then she watches him reach into a drawer and grab a condom. Quickly, he put it on and then crawled between her legs again, stopping to lick her clit for a few minutes as she writhed beneath him.

"Jason, I need you now!"

With a smirk, he hovers above her and lines himself up. "Hard or gentle?"

"The harder, the better."

His jaw clenches as he snaps his hips and his dick slides into her wet core. "Fuck," he mutters when he bottoms out.

Evangeline arches her back and digs her heels into his ass. "Move!"

He sucks on a nipple as his body finds a good rhythm, occasionally swiveling his hips. The sounds she is making is almost enough to send him over."

"Harder!"

He pistons unbelievable fast as he strokes against her g-spot, making her shout his name.

"I want to be on top."

Slowing down, he lays against her and flip them over and watches as she starts to move, loving how tight she grips him. Grabbing her hips, he starts to meet her thrusts and when she can't take anymore, she falls forward and starts to bounce just her hips and Jason grips the comforter. When she increases the speed, he groans and then gasps.

"I want to feel you come," she whispers, making him slightly whimper, something he has never done.

She starts to pant as unbelievable pleasure starts to pulsate through her body and then Jason's jaw drops open as he starts to come. "Eva…"

Above him, she tenses and then shatters as she trembles and grips him even tighter as he continues to erupt.

Once she catches her breath, she eases off him and he goes to the bathroom and cleans up before returning and they switch places.

A few minutes later, she returns and he watches her lustfully. She has curves in all the right places.

She snuggles against him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fantastic."

He slightly smiles. "We'll definitely be doing that again."

"You won't get any objections." She pushes up and leans on her elbow. "He'll find me, you know, and he'll probably hurt me if he finds out about you." While it's hard to admit that Lorenzo has a violent side, especially since he has never physically attacked her, she's not stupid and can recognize fear in the eyes of his staff.

The idea of someone battering her makes him seethe. "I'm not worried. Believe it or not, I have a bad reputation."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't."

She wants to believe him, but she has no reference point of how dangerous he can be.

He turns towards her. "Is there any part of you that wants him back?"

"No. He ruined whatever love I had for him." Those are words she had never thought she'd ever utter but Lorenzo had ripped apart a piece of her soul with his betrayal and she is done.

"Tell me about yourself."

She slightly smiled. "I'm a lawyer."

When he groaned, she playfully shoved him. "Hey! We're not all bad."

"Uh-huh."

She giggled. "I double majored in music and law."

"You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you."

"I also play the piano."

He is not surprised by her talent. "How did you end up with him?"

She sighed. "I represented him and he asked me out after the trial. Your turn…"

"What you see is what you get."

"I would think that depends on who is looking."

He smirked. "I don't look at everyone the way I look at you."

"I hope not. I think I'd be jealous."

He moved forward and languidly kissed her before continuing. "I was in an accident when I was twenty-one. My drunken brother drove us into a tree and I was in a coma for a while and suffered some brain damage."

She would have never guessed that he had any limitations. "Like what?"

"I don't feel hot and cold as strongly as you do. I process things a little different, meaning I can compartmentalize my emotions and turn them off. I can't read maps and pictures are difficult for me to decipher. Other than that, I'm fine."

"It could have been worse."

"Yeah, I had to learn things like right and wrong all over again. I was angry and hostile and felt like everyone was expecting me to be someone who was dead. It destroyed our family and I pushed them away. They said I'd never feel like most people."

"I think they were wrong. If anything, you might feel things stronger because of your attention to detail. I know what an enforcer does. You have to use all your senses and you're way more in tune with your surroundings and feelings, but unlike us mere mortals, you can turn it off."

"You make it sound like a superpower."

"Trust me, it is. Are you hungry?"

He smiled. "I could eat." Not even hesitating, he leaned over her and grabbed his phone and called in an order. "It will be here in twenty minutes. That gives us just enough time for shower sex."

She laughed. "I might be sore in the morning, but bring it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lorenzo threw a paperweight against the wall of his office causing a painting to fall and glass to shatter all over the place. "Carlos!"

He threw the door open. "Yes, boss."

"Have you found her?"

"No."

"Could someone have taken her?"

"Maybe, but they probably would have contacted us by now."

None of this made sense. Evangeline isn't the type that would just run off and they got along very well. He loves her as much as he is capable of it and she definitely is in love with him. The only explanation is that someone had taken her to use as leverage, but the more time that passes without word means that she left on her own accord and that is simply unacceptable.

Carlos answered his phone as Lorenzo watched curiously. When the conversation ended, Carlos apprehensively met his boss's gaze. Lorenzo is known for his explosive temper and he wonders how much damage his boss is about to do.

"She drove her car to a hotel. The valet person remembers seeing her. She had a suitcase with her and got into a cab. Her ring was in the ashtray. I'm sorry."

Lorenzo squelched down his anger momentarily. "You're telling me that she snuck out of the house and then disappeared?"

"Yes."

This doesn't make any sense and then he remembered something. "Did you check the surveillance cameras around the warehouse I was in?"

"No."

"Do it and be discreet."

Carlos is getting the picture. For some reason, his boss insists on having other women besides his fiancé. None of his close guards understood the need. Eva is gorgeous and very sexy. If Lorenzo wasn't happy with their love life, she would have been replaced a long time ago. The only thing they could think of is that its power or ego type thing. If she had caught him, then there is no way she would have stuck around on principle. This is going to get really ugly.

"I'll let you know what I find."

Once he was gone, Lorenzo poured a drink. No one leaves him like this. It doesn't matter if she saw anything or not. She'll return to his bed and they will marry because she is the kind of woman who deserves to have his last name. Her class and brains always wowed his business associates and one day, she will carry his child in her womb. He took a swig and the alcohol warmed him thoroughly, helping him to calm his inner beast. While they had argued passionately in the past, he had never shown her his more violent side, but she is about to get a big dose of it, especially if she defies him and refuses to come home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They finished eating and then she took a nap. He laid next to her thinking about what he could do to end this situation before it begins. She had yet to tell him the name of her ex, something that will have to be rectified because they need to prepare and he has to know who he is dealing with.

His phone beeped so he picked it up.

"Nothing comes up under that name, it's a fake."

He texted Johnny back. "I know. Her real name is Evangeline and she is a lawyer."

"I'll do some searches in the area and then fan out. It might take some time."

"I know you have other responsibilities. Just search on your downtime. I don't want to use our computer geeks because then word will probably get back to Sonny."

"Understood." Well, he didn't totally understand why Jason was taking these kinds of chances. It wouldn't be a stretch to consider that she might be FBI or WSB and could take down the organization. Hopefully, Jason instincts are still working because clearly, he is already emotionally attached which could alter his perspective.

"Thanks."

"Later."

Jason finally succumbed to his weariness and slept.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next afternoon, Carlos arrives at the house to give Lorenzo an update.

"Have a seat," Lorenzo said before motioning to one.

"She was at the warehouse and saw you and ran out."

Lorenzo growled. "What the hell was she doing there?"

Carlos averted his gaze. "She was dressed to please you. I think she was trying to surprise you."

Lo got up and started to pace. "I need you to find her. I have to go out of town in two weeks to a big meeting and she needs to be by my side. Do you understand?"

"I will do everything I can. She does not have on any of her GPS devices."

"She's too smart for her own good." In ways, he Is proud of her for having the wits to do this under duress, but for the most part, he just wants to put her in her place and have her back in his bed.

"I'll check airports in the area."

He nodded, effectively dismissing the man. If Eva thinks she can just start over with no repercussions, she is sadly mistaken.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny stared at his enforcer who seems to be very distracted. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"I'll eventually find out and it's not like you to lie."

"It's personal. I'm fine."

Sonny's head tilts as his tries to guess. "Is something wrong with Lila?"

"No."

"Your family?"

"No."

"Did you crash your bike again?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "No."

Leaning forward, Sonny tapped his finger on the desk a few times. "Did you meet someone?"

"Sonny, let it go. I'm not going to tell you anything."

He smirked. "What's her name?"

Jason started to get up but Sonny held up his hands.

"Fine, I'll stop prying, but if it starts to affect the business, you are going to have to confide in someone."

Jason shrugged and then the door flew open.

"What the hell, Sonny? Did you freeze my credit card?" Brenda asked.

Jason groaned. "You can handle this one on your own."

"Some enforcer you are…"

Jason took off and Sonny is left to face his nemesis.

"Well?" Her hands find her hips as she stares him down.

"Brenda, you need to slow down. Why are you shopping all the time?"

"Because my hormones are raging and it's your fault that you knocked me up, so deal with it!"

He grinned. "Baby, you have everything you need from the last five hundred shopping trips."

She pouted. "Sonny, I was embarrassed. Please don't do that okay."

"Okay, but you need to stop this. Milo and the guys are going to paint the nursery and put up some shelves today and then you can focus on how you want everything decorated."

She sat on his lap and he put his hand on her protruding belly.

"Do we have a deal?"

"I guess." She is running out of closet space having bought a lot of clothes for the baby.

"Give me a kiss."

Their lips join reverently until she pulls back for air. "Feed me?"

He chuckled. "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason strode towards Johnny.

"I didn't find anything on her yet.."

"Just keep trying, okay?"

Johnny's brow knitted. "Are you in that deep with her?"

"She's—I don't know if I can put it into words. I just need her to be safe."

"It would help if she'd be more forthcoming."

"She's scared and thinks she's protecting me."

"That's a switch." Usually, it's Jason doing the running and hiding.

"While it's nice and I get where she is coming from, I just have a really bad feeling about this."

"Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason finished up at the warehouse and then rushed back to the penthouse. He had convinced Eva to give up her room at the Metro Court and stay with him because it's safer. Micah, her guard, was sworn to secrecy and he just hoped that Brenda didn't get wind of it and try to get inside.

"Hey," he said as he shut the door behind him.

Her gaze left his computer and she smiled. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed it. Why don't you have a password?"

He shrugged. "I don't really use it. My computer geek gave it to me and I told him to take it off because it doesn't leave here and I don't use it for business."

"Just some late night shopping?"

"Sometimes, my sister comes over and uses it for that."

"I see. What is she like?"

"Emily is young and has a lot of energy. She's a resident at the hospital."

"So, you're close?"

"Yes. I'm close to her and my grandmother, Lila."

She closed the laptop and set it on the coffee table. "I wish I could have brought more of my things. I had a packed suitcase in my trunk, so I didn't bother going back to the house. I'll probably never see them again."

"Did you have a law office?"

"Yes."

"Any partners?"

"Just one, who is my best friend."

"Evangeline, can you tell me your ex's name?"

She shook her head and then stood and started to move around the room. "I—I don't want you to go after him. He's very dangerous and I like you, Jason. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You really need to learn to trust me."

"I just don't trust him. Life has hardened him and he won't hesitate to hurt you for taking what he thinks is his." Lorenzo has a very complex history.

"Why would you stay with him if he is that dangerous?"

She shrugged. "He's very smart and has an appreciation for the arts. We had great chemistry and he treated me well and he shields me from the business. I don't see that side of him. He was good to me."

He doesn't understand why she'd settle for a megalomaniac. "So, he spoiled you and lured you in and you fell for it?" Her ex seems a bit similar to Sonny which sickens him.

She is taken aback by the bitter inflection of his words and then realizes he is jealous and moves closer. "It was more than that and complicated. I don't need a bunch of material things. Love and respect are what is important and up until recently, I thought I had that, but I was wrong. You know all too well that your job doesn't define every aspect of your being. You have a cold side yourself, but I've seen some your warmth and know that you are so much more than being an enforcer."

He tugged her against him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you like that. It's not something I normally do."

"It's okay. I get it."

Above all, he's scared that she'll run and he'll never find her.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Is this more than just sex for you?"

"Yes."

She smirks. "You could elaborate a little more."

"There's just something about you that makes me want to get to know you more. I'm—I'm not always good with words."

"You're doing just fine and I like you too. Besides, I'm not a one night stand kind of girl."

"I haven't been with anyone for a while now. Business has a funny way of being all consuming. There is always some drama going on and I don't always get time for myself."

"I understand. I get these cases that can go on for months and it takes over my life, but sometimes you just have to step away so you can get some perspective. We both love what we do for the most part and it's important to find your passion and live it."

A slow smile edged onto his face. "But you're a lawyer. They—"

Her eyes playfully narrowed. "What what you say next, Morgan."

He kissed her passionately, moaning as she met every stroke of his tongue. Backing her up against the wall, he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his narrow waist. It seems like forever since he has been so into someone. Eva intrigues him. While he knows she's smart and talented, there is so much he wants to discover including how many ways he can make her scream.

"Jason…" God, he is winding her so tight as he kisses and pumps his hips against her.

"Do you want me, baby?"

"Yes!" she practically hissed as he nibbled on her neck.

He strode towards the stairs as they wildly kissed and easily carried her to the bedroom where he made her scream several times in the next few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I appreciate them!

Chapter 3

Emily knocked on the penthouse door.

Jason hurried towards it. "Emily?" His eyes grew big with the recognition that he had stood her up.

She smirked. "So, what has you so distracted? I wonder." She tapped on her lip. "Could it be that gorgeous woman you left Jake's with the other night?

He didn't even blink.

"Is she here? I'd loved to meet the woman that obviously has you twisted."

"You might as well let her in," Eva said from her position on the couch.

Jason took a step backward and Emily made a beeline to his visitor.

"Hello, I'm Emily, Jason's sister."

Eva smiled as they shook hands. "It's nice to meet you."

Emily's gaze flitted to her brother who plopped into the chair across from them. "I'd love to say that I've heard all about you, but since my brother forgot our lunch date, you'll just have to fill me in."

Jason hates lying to her, but since he can't jeopardize Eva's location, he clears his throat. "Emily this is Kaela."

"That is a very pretty name. Are you from around here?"

"No."

"Are you in the business?"

Eva chuckled. "No, I'm a lawyer."

Emily smirked. "How convenient, Jason usually needs one."

"Emily…" Jason said as Eva chuckled.

"What? I wasn't lying." She glanced at him to make sure he wasn't really mad and is satisfied when she sees the amusement in his eyes.

"And what do you for a living?" Eva asked.

"I'm going to school to be a doctor like my parents."

"Wow. That's going to be a lot of work."

"Yeah, but I think I'll be good at it."

"You'll be excellent," Jason said.

She smiled. "Maybe we can all have lunch together?"

"Emily, I can't give you the details, but Kaela is under my protection. It's best if she stays inside, so you can't tell anyone that she is here."

"I can keep a secret."

"Thank you."

While she really wants to ask why the seriousness in Jason's tone alludes to the fact they won't tell. Her phone rings and she answers it, stepping into the kitchen to talk to a friend.

"She's nice," Eva said.

"Yeah. She accepts me and I try to watch out for her. Unfortunately, she has a crush on a total idiot, but I try not to interfere."

"What's wrong with him?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "What's right?"

She giggled as Emily returned.

"I have to go. Mom is having a crisis trying to buy something to wear out to dinner with the board. My job is never done."

Jason gave her a hug.

"We'll do lunch some other time. Kaela, it's really nice meeting you."

"Likewise…"

She left and Jason grabbed Eva and pulled her onto his lap.

"You sure you're not going to get bored hanging out here?"

"I'll be fine. Do you need to go?"

His phone had vibrated in his pocket twice. "I probably should check in."

"Then go. There's some research I want to do. It will keep me busy for a while."

He kissed her languidly. "I'll see you soon."

"One more kiss…"

He smiled against her lips. "Okay." As much as he would have loved hanging out with her all day, duty calls."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny tracked Jason as he entered the office. "Where have you been?"

"I was home. What's going on?"

"You would know if you listened to your messages."

Jason shifted uncomfortably.

"Look we have someone very important that is willing to meet us in a few weeks. Security will have to be tight. He even warned me that I can't tell anyone he's coming, not even you."

Jason frowned. "That's odd isn't it?"

"He's very paranoid, but we can make a lot of money if we play our cards right. We have two weeks to make sure everything looks perfect at the warehouses and to get extra security lined up. He'll have a detail with him, but I want to make sure that he has everything he wants. Are you with me?"

Jason shrugged. "What do you need me to do?"

"Rearrange our schedules so that all deliveries will be here before he arrives. The last thing we need is to have a problem."

"Okay."

Sonny smiled. "Alright, now that we got that out of the way, you might as well tell me who she is because only a girl would distract you this much." While Jason is quiet about who he likes or dates, he knows the signs, and someone has obviously rocked his enforcer's world and Sonny can't help but be curious.

"When I'm ready for you to meet her, you will."

Sonny grinned. "I knew it. When our contact comes to town, there is a big meeting taking place, so he'll be the center of attention. You should bring her. It's one way to see if she can handle our world."

"I'll think about it." Part of him doesn't want to expose her to his business, but he knows that Sonny won't back down. In the end, he'll leave it up to Evangeline to decide.

They continued the meeting and started making plans. Jason just wished that Sonny would trust him and stop being so secretive. It's making him nervous about what to expect.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason entered the penthouse and made his way to the couch where Evangeline is sprawled out.

She groaned and he froze, sensing something is wrong.

"Don't feel well."

He knelt next to her, pushing her hair off her face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I got sick."

He kissed her on the forehead. "You're warm."

When he eyed the trashcan sitting next to him, his brow rose. "When was the last time you got sick?"

"About a half hour ago."

He stood and made a call, sending Max to the store to get some supplies.

She yelped when he picked her up and carried her to bed. Once she was settled, he ran back downstairs and about fifteen minutes later, Max arrived.

"I got a bunch of stuff."

"Thanks."

Jason scrounged around in the bag and then headed upstairs and placed the medicine on the table next to the bed.

Eva stumbled out of the bathroom and he jumped up and then helped her back in bed.

He handed her some aspirin and then a bottle of water.

"Thanks."

"Go to sleep. I'll be here."

She got sick twice more before settling down and sleeping for a few hours. When she woke up, he made her drink some water and then she drifted off again.

Max tentatively knocked on the door to the bedroom.

"Come in."

He peeked instead and then deposited some soup onto the nightstand. "How is she?"

"She's mostly wiped out."

"Can I bring you something to eat?"

"I'll take a number seven."

Max smirked. His boss is very predictable. "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Eva's body started to jerk, and he shifted to try to wake her. "Eva."

She gripped his shirt and whimpered.

"Eva, wake up."

She screamed his name and then tried to escape, but Jason held her down.

"Baby, wake up."

Her eyes snapped open and quickly filled with tears. "He got to us and he made me watch." Her chest is heaving. "He killed you."

He tugged her against his chest. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare."

"You're wrong. He has never shown me his sadistic side on purpose, but it's there. I've seen a glimpse by accident. You will be the enemy. He'll find me and—let's just say men like him don't let a woman walk away." She starts to cry as she realizes how stupid it was for her to get involved with Lorenzo in the first place. He had broken down her walls and she had fallen for him hard.

"You're going to make yourself sicker. Sit up for me."

She reluctantly let go and he ran and got a washcloth and wiped her face and then made her rest against the headboard."

After retrieving the soup, he fed her some. When he realized she is staring, he paused.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you're just—this is very sweet."

"I can't really take credit. Max brought the soup."

"While I'm grateful, Max is not sitting here feeding it to me. I'm going to ruin your rep."

He smiled. "I'm sure a few glares will set everyone straight."

She ate some more. "I hate being sick."

"Me too."

"I hope I don't germ you."

"You won't. Besides, I think a lot of this is about you worrying yourself too much."

"It's hard not to."

"Let me worry for the both of us. Two more bites, please."

She dutifully ate some more and got comfortable. Soon, she fell asleep again as he watched her carefully.

Max delivered his order and he sat in the chair across the room and ate it.

About an hour later, Francis arrived from the island, so Jason went downstairs to meet with him.

"Hey," they briefly hug.

"Hi. It's good to be back. What's going on?" It's rare that Jason asks for any help, so when Johnny contacted him and told him to come back, he made arrangements as soon as possible.

"Johnny should be here any minute."

Sure enough, the Irishman entered a few seconds later.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"You're fine," Jason said as he waited for him to take a seat. "Evangeline is in trouble."

Johnny had told Francis that Jason met someone and seems to have fallen hard, but he wasn't expecting the level of emotion that is playing out on the younger man's face. Technically, he worked for Sonny, but he had received a call that a big deal is in the works and they were going to need extra hands on deck for security, but he didn't have to come back for another week, so he's not sure what the hurry had been.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Well, the night we met, she was running from her fiance who she had caught screwing someone else. He didn't know that she saw him and Eva decided to disappear."

Francis tensed. "Okay."

"She won't tell me who it is because she's scared that he'll kill me."

Johnny's head tilted. "Does she know what you do for a living?"

"Yes."

Francis blew out a harsh breath. "So, whoever it is could do some serious damage?"

"Yes. I haven't told Sonny because I don't have a name yet."

"You think that she'll tell you eventually?"

"I hope so. She's having nightmares and I'm scared that she's going to bolt." Even though she promised not to just leave, fear makes you do things that you don't think you would.

Evangeline had awakened and started to head downstairs.

"Has Sonny told you who is coming?" Jason asked.

"No, but there are rumors floating around."

"Who do you think it is?"

"Some say it might be the Ruiz family and someone else mentioned it might be an arms dealer."

Eva gasped, loud enough for them to hear her and then she started to black out and fall forward.

Luckily, Johnny saw her and sprinted towards the stairs and caught her before she hit the floor. He eased her down and Jason dropped to his knees next to her and tried to rouse her, but she didn't stir, so he picked her up and laid her on the couch.

Francis stands back as Jason and Johnny tend to her and finally, her eyes blinked open and then flit from one man to another.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Johnny said.

"Hi."

"Eva, this is Francis. You've already met Johnny."

"Hi." She's a little embarrassed that she passed out.

"She has been sick."

"Well, I hope you feel better," Francis said.

"Thanks."

Jason lifted her easily. "I'm taking you back to bed. Why were you coming down here?"

"I finished the other water and I was thirsty."

"That's a good sign."

Johnny grabbed a bottle from the kitchen and walked it up.

"You should go finish talking with them," she said before reaching up to stroke his face.

"Okay. I won't be long."

He gave her a quick peck and then joined the guys.

"She okay?" Francis asked.

"Yeah, I think the worst is over."

"So, I think you need to convince her that she needs to tell you who it is or we'll be blindsided if he shows up."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. I would appreciate it if you'd be her guard during the day. I plan on talking to Sonny about it later."

"I'd be happy to. She seemed nice." She's a beautiful woman and for her to get under Jason's skin so fast must mean she's something special. He's just glad that Jason is opening up to someone again.

"Thanks."

They discussed a few more things and then Jason went back upstairs to find that Eva is sleeping soundly, so he a guard stand outside the apartment while he made his way over to Sonny's.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny is surprised when Jason enters his living room. They had just finished eating and Brenda had gone upstairs to retrieve something.

"How are you, man? You just missed dinner."

"I'm fine and I already ate. I was meeting with Francis and Johnny."

"Francis is here already?"

"Yes. I asked him to come earlier to guard my girl. She's hiding out from her ex and she's scared of him."

Sonny scowled. "Why haven't you taken him out?"

"It's not that simple. She says that he's dangerous."

Sonny sighed. "I truly hope that this doesn't cause us any trouble."

"I don't think he's in our business."

"And she thinks that he'll hurt her?"

"I think she's more concerned with him hurting me."

"Really? This doesn't sound good, Jason."

"I'll try to get her to open up more. She's trying to protect me instead of letting me protect her."

Sonny slightly smiled. "It must feel good to know she wants to."

Jason's eyes lit up. "She's great and I really like her."

"Good, then bring her to dinner."

Brenda moved down the stairs. "Bring who to dinner?"

Jason groaned, making Sonny chuckle.

"Jason is seeing someone."

Brenda grinned. "Wow, is it someone I know?"

"No. She is from out of town."

"Well, bring her over here. I want to see who put that mushy expression on your face."

"I'll talk to her and see if she's willing to come. She's been sick and you're pregnant. Maybe we'll try dinner in a few days."

"Let me know what she likes," Sonny said.

"I will." He stood. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Check in with me in the morning."

Jason left, quickly making his way back to the penthouse and then upstairs. As he pushed the door open, Eva is begging someone named Ren to stop. The whimper went down to a sigh and then she is quiet, so he took off everything but his boxers and slipped next to her.

Immediately, she sought his warmth and rubbed her back as he contemplated what he does know. She was probably living in either New Jersey or New York City. Her boyfriend is either named Ren or that is a nickname. She wasn't wearing a disguise, so it's only a matter of time before her ex checks all the airports in the area and figures out where she fled to. Bottom line is that somehow, they need to prepare and he isn't sure how.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I appreciate them.

NC-17

Chapter 4

Carlos slowly entered his boss's office. He hadn't been looking forward to this meeting because they are still empty-handed.

"Come in," Lorenzo said recognizing the look on his head of securities face.

"I'm sorry. We searched the larger airports and there is nothing on surveillance tapes. I've sent a few men to some smaller airports in Jersey and New York. Hopefully, we'll get something there."

Lorenzo can't believe that Eva had gone to these lengths. "I know her. She would probably try to go to Canada."

"From what I can tell, she hasn't."

"Which means something has delayed her."

"Her sister is in California. I don't think she went there because Layla is too high profile." Layla is an actress and singer who's always in the headlines.

Lo sipped his drink. "Did you check hospitals?"

"Yes, but only in the area."

Oh, his fiancé is going to get an epic punishment for this.

"And her mother?"

"She has been on a cruise for the last two weeks and once she is finished that, she'll be in Paris."

"Is Brandi still here?"

"Yes."

"Send her in on her way out." He needs some relief or he's going to have to kill someone.

Carlos turned to do his bidding wondering if his boss realizes that Brandi is the reason they are in this mess, to begin with.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Days Later

Jason turns from his position on the bridge at Vista Point and beckons for Eva to move closer.

"I come here a lot to think." He's happy she agreed to take his bike and liked it.

"It's beautiful. Water brings out trance-like behavior and lulls you into a place where you can focus."

He observes as she takes a big breath.

"Eva, I need to ask you something."

She gives him her full attention. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, but—I know you don't want to tell me, but I'm scared you're going to wait until it's too late."

"Jason…"

"You don't have to protect me."

She shook her head and turned away from him, so he moved behind her.

"You—I can't even believe how close I feel to you in such a short time. It scares me."

"I feel the same way."

She pivoted to face him. "That's why I can't lose you. You're everything he's not. I thought I could make it work, but I was lying to myself and in way over my head. He was willing to give me the world and I had never been loved so intensely. I ignored his controlling tendencies and made excuses for them not realizing how much it would cost me."

"Eva, you don't have to explain it to me. I've made decisions that have caused me great pain and I need you to know that if you decide to go in all the way with me, I won't let you go. I'm not perfect and sometimes I'm single-minded and get wrapped up in my work, and sometimes I run because I get scared because of the danger it brings. Just, talk to me and if I'm screwing up, call me out on it. We have to communicate, okay?"

Her hands found the back of his neck and she pulled him down to her and then kissed him passionately.

"I don't know how you're still single, Jason Morgan, but I'm glad I found you before it's too late."

"You deserve better, but for once in my life, I'm going to be selfish."

She smiled. "Let's go home."

He liked the sound of that.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Eva asked Jason to call Emily so she can go shopping for a dress for dinner at Sonny's.

Jason tried to tell her it is casual, but she still wants to impress.

Emily hooked their arms together. "Don't worry about Jason, he's just scared he'll have to wear a dress shirt."

Eva chuckled. "He practically threatened me about using my own money and insisted on paying for it. While he was at it, I guess there is some big dinner in another week or so and I need to impress, so he told me he wants to pay for that too."

"Let him. He works hard and has a lot of money which he never spends."

"I like to be independent." It had taken her quite a while to get used to Lorenzo showering her with gifts.

"I get that, but men like to provide. You have to let Jason be Jason too."

Eva groaned. "Fine, but then we're buying him a shirt to wear too."

Emily cracked up. "This is going to be priceless."

They shopped for two hours before taking a rest. Eva had found a burgundy wrap dress that she can dress up or down and some wedged sandals for Sonny's. They are still on a hunt for the party dress.

"So, how's it going with my brother?"

"Good. He's so different and it's refreshing."

Emily smiled. "Not everyone gets him. He has a big heart and unfortunately, a lot of people have stomped all over it."

"How close is he with Sonny?"

"That's a loaded question. After the accident, Jason started working for Sonny and it kind of gave him purpose when he didn't think he'd overcome the anger he was feeling. He was good at it and they worked well together, but a woman almost came in between them."

"Really?" She couldn't imagine Jason sharing a woman with his boss.

"Jason and Carly weren't really serious. It was just about sex. I think it was one of the few emotions except anger he felt. Anyway, Sonny thought Carly was bad for him and ended up sleeping with her and Jason was pretty distraught."

"Wow."

"It wasn't because he loved Carly, but because Sonny had always preached loyalty and he couldn't believe that his mentor had betrayed him. A short time later, Sonny and Carly married and that was another slap in the face because Jason had taken care of Carly's son for a while who is our nephew and she showed up one day and took him back in the most dramatic way and ripped Jason's heart out. She was a hot mess. So, Sonny got to raise the son that Jason couldn't."

"You said was. Does that mean she cleaned up her act?"

"No. Carly was in a car accident and didn't make it and that propelled Sonny towards Brenda again and eventually they married."

"What happened to Michael?"

"He lives with our brother AJ in Virginia."

Eva took a sip of her lemonade. "Wow. I guess Sonny and Jason worked it out?" She wonders if she'll like Sonny since he hurt Jason so badly.

"Jason forgave him because he didn't feel like he had anywhere else to go, not because Sonny deserved it."

"Interesting…"

"So, are you really sticking around because I haven't seen Jason so smitten in like forever."

Eva smiled. "Yes. My past is complicated though."

"The ex?"

"Yes. He's dangerous and I'm worried about your brother."

"Jason can take care of himself."

"My ex has a ruthless reputation."

"And so does Jason."

Eva gave up. "I'm totally into your brother and think he's going to be an easy person to fall in love with."

Emily beamed. "Just don't let him push you away if it gets dangerous."

"I won't." She didn't share that if anything, she'd be the one pushing him away.

"Let's get back to shopping. I think I know just the boutique that will have something good."

"I'm game."

They drove to another store and sure enough, they found the perfect dress.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Hearing Jason knock, Brenda hurried to the door and opened it.

"Wow."

"Don't' say another word." He brushed past her wearing a blue button-down shirt and slacks with a grinning Eva behind him.

"Doesn't he look so handsome?"

Brenda fought the urge to gag. "Um, yeah. How did you get him in that outfit? I'm Brenda, Sonny's wife."

"I'm Kaela. I kissed him until he didn't know what he was agreeing too."

Brenda chuckled. "Well played. Come sit with me."

Sonny came out and paused momentarily. He couldn't place it but swears he's seen Eva before. "Hello, I'm Sonny."

Eva shook his hand. "Thank you for inviting us over."

"You're welcome. We've been dying to see who has Jason so distracted."

Jason took the beer that Sonny held out.

"I can assure you, the distraction is mutual."

"I'll be right back. I need to stir the sauce. Do you like wine?"

"Yes. Red will be fine."

Sonny shuffled away and Eva sat next to Jason on the couch and he grabbed her hand.

"So, Kaela, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"Do you have your own practice?"

"Yes, I did. I guess eventually, I'll have to look into continuing that here."

"Trust me, it's a busy area. I love your dress."

"Thanks. Where have I seen you before?"

Brenda grinned. "I was a model before Sonny knocked me up."

"Robert Cartulo?"

"Yes! I loved working on his campaigns. Hopefully, my body will bounce back."

"Do you know what you're having?"

"Yes. It's a little girl. We're going to name her Adela after Sonny's mother."

"That's pretty."

Sonny returned with the wine. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

"Dinner will be ready in five, so go ahead to the dining room."

The moved there and Brenda watched Jason and Eva disappear into their own world and is surprised when Jason can't help it and kisses her. She snuck into the kitchen.

"He is really into her."

"Why do you say that?"

"He just kissed her in front of me and just the way he looks at her is so intense. I thought I'd need a fan."

Sonny slightly smiled. "Good for him."

She grabbed a bowl full of pasta and returned to the room and Sonny grabbed some bread.

"That smells so good," Eva said eying it.

"It has some scallops, bacon, garlic and a light cheese sauce," Sonny explained.

She smiled.

They passed plates around and when Eva tasted the first bite she slightly moaned. "This is ridiculously good."

Sonny grinned. "Thank you. I like to cook."

"You can cook for us anytime."

"Be careful what you ask for," Jason said.

"He's just mad because I won't give him my sauce recipe."

She turned to gaze at him. "You can cook?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sonny teaches us so we don't eat fast food all the time."

"But that's all you do anyway," Brenda said.

"Well, I look forward to your cooking then," Eva said.

"Anytime…"

Brenda gave Sonny a knowing look as they watched Eva melt under Jason's gaze.

Suddenly, Sonny realizes who Eva is and almost chokes. Brenda pats him on the back and Sonny gets up and goes to the bathroom.

Brenda tries to steer the conversation away from her husband. "So, what else do you like to do?"

"I sing."

"Really?"

"Yes. I actually double majored in college and did pre-law and music."

"Wow. You'll have to sing for us sometime."

"I would love to. I used to perform here and there, but it has been a long time."

Sonny paced back and forth in the bathroom. Evangeline is engaged to Lorenzo. It came up in the background search along with a few pictures. They looked hot and heavy so he doesn't get why she is suddenly with his enforcer. This is bad. If he tells Jason, it will ruin the deal and after making some bad business choices in the past, he's getting short on cash and needs this transaction to take place. Lorenzo wants to use their ports and is willing to pay a hefty amount to draw up a contract. It's the short-termed solution he had been looking for. Somehow, he needs to just get that document signed before Lorenzo finds out his fiancé is here and sleeping with Jason. He leaned on the sink. If Jason finds out he knows, he'll never forgive him. He needs to play this just right so that Jason will never know that he knew all along, but what will happen when Lorenzo finds out? He'll come after Jason who is the backbone of the business. "Fuck," he said under his breath. He just needs a little more time to figure things out.

He returned to the table like nothing had happened and joined in on the conversation.

Eva and Brenda are getting along and Jason was glad that Sonny had returned and he didn't have to listen to fashion talk. His girl looked even better without clothes and he couldn't wait to undo the bow at her waist so he could see what she's wearing under it.

After another hour, Brenda yawned.

"I think that's our cue," Jason said.

"No, I'm fine." She yawned again. "I swear, it's his pasta."

Eva chuckled. "I promise that we'll do it again soon. I had a great time and the food was excellent."

"You'll give me a good review?" Sonny said playfully.

"Definitely."

She stood and Brenda gave her a hug.

"I never asked how far along you are."

"I have a couple of months yet."

"Well, congratulations."

Sonny gave her a hug and they left.

Brenda spun around. "You want to tell me why you choked?"

"It just went down the wrong way."

"I know when you're lying to me."

"Baby, it was nothing. I'm going to clean up and then I'll meet you upstairs." They kissed and he watched her until she got to the second-floor landing and then hurried to his office. The dishes can wait because he needs to make sure that Kaela is indeed Lorenzo Alcazar's fiancé.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Eva entered the penthouse.

"That went well."

He led her to his pool table. "I'm glad that you like them because you'll be seeing them a lot."

She yelped when he suddenly lifts her and sits her on the edge. "What are you doing?"

He smirked. "I'm taking you on my pool table."

A sexy smile eases onto her face as she feels him tug on the bow and the material falls to the side revealing a second one.

He curses under his breath and then unties that one as well and then his gaze fills with lust when her lacey bra and underwear are revealed.

"Look closer," she said before leaning back onto her elbows.

"Damn," he whispers as he gazes at her exposed lips. "I really like crotchless underwear."

"How much?"

He shoves her legs open and then his mouth is on her and she lifts one hand to fist his hair as his tongue teases her clit.

"Yes!" she yells as his finger slips inside her, soon to be joined by two others. Her legs start to shake as he fucks her with his fingers and suddenly, she freezes and then pants loudly as her body shakes and jerks. Jason removes his fingers and laps up all she has to give before shoving his pants down and tugging her body to the edge. When he entered her and bottomed out, he gritted his teeth as he tried not to come. The feeling finally past and he drilled into her hot body, the angle driving her crazy as she begged him to fuck her harder. After several longs minutes of their bodies coming together frantically, Jason couldn't hold out anymore and his finger starts to move faster on her clit as he erupts. Feeling him spurt inside her sets her off and she clamps down on him as she falls over the edge. After a long moment, he pulled out and yanked her up and carried her upstairs as he kissed her sensuously. He isn't even close to being done with her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for the comments! There won't be another post until next Wed or Thursday because I'm going on vacay.

Chapter 5

Two days later, Carlos finally comes through and heads to his boss's office.

"You better have good news," Lorenzo said menacingly.

"I do. Believe it or not, she's in Port Charles, New York."

Lorenzo's head tilts."Seriously?"

"Yes. I can't get any footage of her, but that is where she stopped. There was a man on the plane with her, but the name he used for identification is probably fake, and I can't locate him anywhere."

"He's probably mafia."

"What do you want to do?"

"I'll give you another day, have someone fly out there and poke around. Everyone will talk for the right price. Just don't let Corinthos make us or it will ruin all our plans. I need that deal to go through one way or another."

"I'm on it, boss."

"Carlos, good job."

Carlos nodded and got back to work, happy to be on his boss's good side for once.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Brenda knows that Sonny and Jason have a lunch meeting, so she decides to bring lunch to Eva. When she got there, she is surprised to see Emily.

"Hey," Eva said stepping backward. "Come on in."

Emily grinned. "Great minds think alike."

"I have some manicotti Sonny made for us."

Her eyes grew big. "Sold! I'll cancel our order." She made a quick call while Eva took the food from her and brought it into the kitchen to plate it.

Emily soon joined them and they sat around a small table. "That smells delicious."

"My man not only looks sexy in an apron, but he looks great without one too," she said moving her brows up and down.

The girls chuckled until they took a bite and groans filled the room.

"Seriously, this stuff is lethally good," Eva said.

"I guess if the business goes south, Sonny can just run a restaurant," Brenda said.

"I would go," Emily said.

"What have you been up to?" Brenda asked.

"The usual, all work and no play."

"I would never accuse you of being dull."

Emily rolled her eyes. "I just broke up with Nikolas again."

Brenda groaned. "Seriously, Emily, you could do so much better. Ditch the brooding prince and find someone with some spunk."

Emily chuckled.

"Prince?"

"That is a long story."

"You might as well jump into it," Brenda said.

For the next hour, Emily filled Eva in on her crazy love life and the insane Cassadine family.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason didn't return home until late and is surprised to see that Eva waited up for him. She's clad in his t-shirt and is wearing reading glasses which are very sexy.

She put her book down and lifted up the blanket. "Come join me."

He kicked off his shoes and socks and then slid next to her. "How did lunch go?" The guard had told him that Brenda and Emily had stopped by.

"It was entertaining. Your sister is one of kind." Emily is young, but she has spunk and Eva took a liking to her.

"Is that good or bad?"

"She's great and Brenda—I can't even imagine what a whirlwind she must be when she's not pregnant."

"We used to fight a lot after the accident. She was mad that I wasn't my old self and I thought she was the most annoying and frustrating woman on the planet."

Eva smirked. "What changed?"

"Well, a lot of stuff happened in between and we forged an odd friendship of sorts."

"Interesting… Tell me about you and Sonny."

The look on Jason's face makes her chuckle.

"You almost look afraid."

"There's a lot of drama there. I keep him at arm's length. While I still consider him a friend, I don't think I'll ever totally trust him again."

"Emily told me a little bit. I just wanted your perspective. Maybe I'm just being protective, but I don't like that he hurt you."

He slightly smiled and ducked down to kiss her before continuing. "He's complicated. Sonny likes power and will do anything to keep it. My reputation has helped the business a lot, but I'm not a partner."

"Why?"

"I wanted to be able to travel and do my own thing as much as possible."

"I get it."

"I don't have a lot of friends, but I'm probably the closest with Francis and Johnny. They always have my back and they helped train me."

"They seem like good men."

"They are." He pulled away to take something out of his pocket and then handed her a box.

"What's this?"

"I'm hoping that you'll agree to wear it at all times."

She opened the box and stared at the beautiful necklace with a diamond pendant. It can be used to dress up or down, so it's a versatile piece. "Thank you."

"Before you thank me, you need to know that it has a tracking device inside of it."

She is speechless.

"I know that you avoided wearing them in the past, but if he comes for you, I need to be able to find you quickly before he can do any damage."

"Put it on me."

The fact that she trusts him to this extent makes his heart expand. He took it from her and then messed with the clasp for a minute before fastening it behind her head.

She touched it and then kissed him. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." Being romantic isn't something that is easy for him, but usually, he's good at picking out gifts because he pays attention and listens to what people want.

"I love it." Lorenzo tracked her for other reasons. He has a jealous streak and wanted to know where she is at all times to keep her under his thumb. Jason is doing this to protect her, not spy. She notices his mood shift. "What are you thinking?"

"That you would look beautiful just wearing that necklace."

She chuckled. "You think so?"

"I know so. Take off my shirt, Evangeline."

His voice sounds so sexy that she didn't even hesitate and stood, lifting the shirt over her head to expose her breasts. The only thing she's wearing now is a smile and a thong.

"Beautiful." He is already turned on.

Slowly, his hand brushed up her thighs, making her bite her lip. "Where do you want my mouth, Eva?"

She shudders as his hands move higher. "Down there."

"You're going to have to be a little more specific." His thumb brushed her clit and she whimpered.

She is biting her lip so hard, he swears she is going to draw blood.

"On my clit."

He smirked wickedly. "And where do you want my tongue," he said as he pulled off her thong and then settled his thumb over her clit.

Her eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze and she licked her lips. "Inside me."

He wants to hear her say it.

Her eyes narrow in response to his torture and she decides to say a word she rarely says to shock him. "Put your tongue in my pussy, Jason. I want you to fuck me with your tongue."

He groaned as his cock swelled and before she could blink, she was on her back and he dropped to his knees and yanked her towards him and buried his face at the juncture of her thighs and she screamed at the sensation. No one could top the way he made love to her with his mouth and she never wanted anyone else to attempt it. Her hips undulated as he swirled, sucked, and then began to thrust. The sound of humming filled the air and then her cry of ecstasy as she shook almost violently. And when her legs went slack, he lowered them and then took her all in. She is the sexiest woman he had ever met. He had his clothes off so fast, she never saw it coming when he shoved her legs open and speared into her.

"Jason!" He fills her so completely, that it takes her breath away.

He grits his teeth as he holds still for a moment and then her hips jerk and he grabs her hands and pins them above her head. "Open your eyes," he said huskily.

They blink open and meet his stare. God, she could get lost in his eyes forever. Her breasts bounce as he increases his speed.

"Do you like the way I fuck you, baby?"

Her eyes roll for a second as he hits her spot and then her focus returns. "Yes. So, good, baby."

He decides to go slow, filling her repeatedly as she met his thrusts.

His lips descend onto hers and they sensuously kiss and when she sucks on his tongue, it's Jason's turn to moan.

His cock stroked her for ten minutes before he decided to change things up. Pulling out, he moved back. "Get on your knees, head on the bed."

Her body trembled as she assumed the position and waited.

Jason massaged her ass and then kissed and sucked on each cheek. "I love your ass. Have you ever been fucked there?"

She whimpered from his touch. "Once…"

He almost moaned and then slipped his finger into her wetness before finding her hole and rubbing circles on it.

Her gasp filled the room and then it slowly slipped inside until Jason is knuckle deep. As he slowly began to fuck her with his digit, his cock pressed against her opening and when he snapped his hips, bottoming out, her shrill scream filled the air.

"Jesus, you're so tight."

She moaned as he got down to it, the double penetration driving her wild.

As he picked up speed, he knows he won't last long, not like this, so he gave up going slow and hammered into her, jarring her body as he added another finger to ass, making her scream and then he felt it, the sensation in his balls letting him know the end is near.

"Come, dammit," he growled.

Eva's body shook once and then, he felt her walls tightened around him and everything around him blurred. "Eva," he breathed out as he spurted wildly with each thrust. In the back of his mind, he realized that he hadn't used protection, but it's quickly shoved aside as he continues to pump his seed into her.

When his finger and cock slip out of her, she whimpers in protest, missing him instantly.

He crashes onto the bed next to her and pulls her against his body. "That was so good."

She smiled. "It was incredible."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"I'm never giving you up."

That deserved a kiss, so she quickly took his mouth and showed him how much it meant to her.

She licked his bottom lick and sucked for a second and then stared into his eyes. "I don't want you too."

"Then it's settled." A slow smile crept onto his face and she matched it before laying her head on his chest.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lorenzo threw his stapler across the room. Eva is driving him and crazy and all he can think about is her face, body, and how good they are together.

Carlos tentatively entered the room. "Boss, I have news. We know where she is and you're not going to like it."

Lo gave him his full attention. "Where?"

"Port Charles, NY."

His eyes narrowed. "Go on."

"Our guy spotted her shopping with a woman named Emily Quartermaine."

"The ELQ Quartermaines?"

"Yes. Alan Quartermaine has a prodigal son that you've probably heard of."

"Who?"

"Jason Morgan."

"Was he the man on the plane?"

Carlos nodded. "We were able to confirm it."

"Well, this changes everything. Do you think she hired him?"

"He doesn't work like that."

"I need everything you have on him."

"You got it, boss."

If that little prick thinks he can steal Lo's woman, he has another thing coming.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason sucked the juice off of Eva's fingers as she fed him a slice of mango. He is so sexy that she wants him all the time.

"If you could go anywhere, where would it be?" she asked.

"I don't know. I've traveled a lot already, so there isn't much I haven't seen. What about you?"

"I would love to go to Italy, Paris, Africa, and Ireland."

"You're never been to Paris?"

"Nope. I've been to some islands, Greece, Alaska, Canada, and Tokyo."

"I've been everywhere you've mentioned."

"Wow."

She put the fruit between her lips and he met her halfway, sucking on it and then her lips.

"My grandmother is expecting me today. Do you want to meet her?"

"I'd love to."

"She's the best person I know."

"Will she be alone?"

He nodded. "I try to go when I know my grandfather's at work."

"What time do you have to be there?"

"About an hour."

She jumped up. "I'll go start the shower."

"I'll be right there."

He sighed as he tracked her. Having Lila meet her is important to him and he's quite sure they'll get along very well.

Once they were washed and dressed, they headed over there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila smiled when she spots Jason. "You came through the front door."

"I brought someone."

Her eyes widen and then Eva steps into view. "Oh, my goodness, you are so beautiful."

Eva grinned as she blushed. "Thank you. Now I know where Jason gets his incredible eyes from."

Lila chuckled. "Don't tell anyone, but he is my favorite."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Eva, this is Lila."

"Come closer, dear."

Eva dropped to her knees next to the wheelchair and Lila patted her cheek and then couldn't help it and touched her hair.

"So soft and beautiful. I want to know all about you." She couldn't remember the last time Jason brought a girl home.

"Well, I'm a lawyer and have my own law firm along with a partner."

"That's very impressive at your age. What else?"

"I double majored in law and music, so I sing and play the piano."

Lila's eyes grew big. "Can you sing me something?"

Eva thought for a moment and then sang a slow version of Can't Help Falling in Love. Jason is mesmerized and tears form in Lila's eyes. When she was done, Eva glanced at Jason and smiled.

"That was incredible. Edward and I used to dance to that. He was such a romantic back then."

"It was beautiful," Jason said.

Lila observes them and is pleased that it seems they are falling in love.

"Grandmother, if anyone should ask, her name is Kaela."

Lila nodded. "Are you in trouble, Eva?"

"Yes. My ex cheated on me and I left. He'll come for me and I'm scared that he'll hurt us."

Lila's gaze went to Jason. "I know you'll do everything you can to protect her."

"I will."

"May I use your washroom?"

Lila rang for Alice who showed her where to go.

"She's stunning and so nice. I could see the fear in her eyes though."

"She won't tell me who it is because she's trying to protect me."

"How long have you been with her?"

"Not very long, but that doesn't matter to me."

Lila smiled. "That is because it's right. Cherish her, Jason. Finding a good partner is hard."

"I will."

"Do you think she'll run?"

"I hope not. I—that would kill me."

"I think you love her already."

Jason slightly smiled as Eva returned. She moved to the fireplace and Lila told her who is in the pictures.

They had some tea and chatted for another half hour before Jason told her they had to go.

"I hope we can do this again."

Eva smiled. "I would love that. You are a beautiful soul and I'm honored that I got to meet you."

Lila grinned. "Come give me a hug."

Eva leaned over and hugged her and then Jason gave Lila a kiss on the cheek and they left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

On the way back, Jason wanted to stop at the office, so he drove to the back of the warehouse and they were just about to enter it when a plane dragging a message flew by.

She put her hand above her eyes to block out the son and then she gasped and Jason had to grab her so she didn't go down.

"What is it?" He tugged her inside and then studied her face. "Talk to me."

"It said, "E, I'm coming for you," she said as tears started to fall.

Sonny approached them. "What's going on?"

"Her ex just sent a message," Jason told him making Sonny sigh.

"Get her into your office."

They headed there and once inside, Jason embraced her.

"He's trying to mess with your mind."

"He knows where I am. I should go, Jason, before he hurts someone."

"No! We stay here and fight."

Sonny listened from the doorway.

"Marry me."

"What?" Eva and Sonny said together.

"If you're with someone else, he might back off."

She moved closer. "I don't want you to marry me for this reason, besides it will just piss him off more."

Sonny breathed a sigh of relief.

Jason kissed her and then grabbed some files. "I'm taking her back to the penthouse. I'll call you later."

Sonny nodded and then went back to his office, still mulling over if he should come clean with Jason or not.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Thanks for the feedback!

NC-17

Chapter 6

When they got back, Eva paced as she tried to think about how they should play it.

"Eva."

She stopped and looked up. "Yeah."

"Who is he?"

"Jason…"

"Please…"

"I'm so scared. I keep going over it and try to think about what's best. Should I just go back and face him? I can't run forever and I don't want to live my life like that beside the fact that it's not fair to you."

Jason moved in front of her. "If you think I'm going to let you go back to him and let him hurt you, then you don't know me well at all. Jesus, Eva, I'm a mob enforcer. You know what that means and the answer to your question will always be no."

She growled. "You cannot take away my choices."

"Like hell, I can't."

They stared at each other and then Jason grabbed her face and kissed her breath away as he backed her up to the wall. The kisses were wild and raw. Jason grabbed her thong ripped it off and then lifted her as he opened his jeans and let them fall. With teeth clenched, he speared into her slamming her against the wall with his dick. "Mine," he growled before pumping his hips as Eva held on for dear life and when he went impossibly fast, she screamed his name and came on his cock as Jason fucked her with abandon, only stopping to stumble to the couch where he made her bend over it. Shoving up her dress, he drilled into her, leaning forward so he could grab and squeeze her breasts.

Eva groaned his name as she felt another orgasm building, the sounds of sex echoing in her ears as her man fucked her hard.

"Eva…" he groaned.

Her body jerked and then she let out a shrill scream as his cock stroked her g-spot and then she shook violently.

He suddenly came, basking in the pleasure as his hips continued to rock into her. Finally, he pulled out and then kicked off his pants before carrying her upstairs and laying with her on the bed.

"I can't let you go to him like a sacrifice. Don't ask me again."

After seeing the pain in his eyes, she relented.

"Okay. We'll face it together."

"I think I already love you."

Her eyes grew wide. "Oh, Jason…"

"I can't help how I feel and I don't want to stop."

"For so long, I thought I understood love, but the truth is that I was running and settling. I'm tired of being so disillusioned. You are so different than anyone I've ever met. Your intensity and passion are otherworldly and I feel like I'm drowning in an abyss every time we make love."

"Is that a good thing?"

She grinned. "Yes. Your heart is so big and I love how you see the world so differently than me."

"Usually, people don't get that part of me."

"I get you, Jason. While the sex is absolutely and ridiculously fantastic, it's that way because of the feelings you put into it. You're beyond giving and you make me feel so safe and adored. I want to protect and take care of you. I need to be the one that has your back and that you can confide in and if you just want to be held and loved, I'm your girl."

He kissed her reverently. "Thank you. I want to do the same for you."

"Thank you. Lorenzo Alcazar, that is his name."

Jason searched his memory and then got up and ran downstairs to get his phone out of his pocket and then dialed.

"Hello"

"Johnny, it's Lorenzo Alcazar."

"Holy shit. He's an international arms dealer. This shit just got serious."

"Find him."

"I'm on it."

He went back upstairs. "Thank you for trusting me."

She really hopes that she didn't just make a huge mistake.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After three hours of searching, Johnny is frustrated. "It's like he disappeared."

Francis sighed. "We have to keep on looking."

"He flew out of a private airport in Jersey yesterday. Obviously, he used a fake manifest. He could be anywhere."

"But, we know that he suspects that she's here, so he probably landed close by and drove. From what I could dig up, he likes the element of surprise"

"Maybe we shouldn't go to the dinner."

"Sonny would never stand for that."

"Eva could stay here."

"Then Jason wouldn't go and I believe he has to be there."

Johnny sighed. "Where is Jason?"

"He's meeting with Sonny before he gets dressed."

"We'll take him aside afterward."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat across from Sonny. "What's going on?" His boss had insisted on the meeting even though they didn't have much time to spare.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this."

Jason watched him warily.

"I know that Kaela is Evangeline Williamson."

Not changing his expression, Jason said, "How?"

"I remembered her and know who the ex is."

"You weren't going to tell me, were you?"

Sonny shook his head. "No."

Jason stood. "You have always been selfish, but this is low even for you. He turned to leave.

"Jason, we need this deal. Money is tight."

"So, you chose money over Evangeline."

"It's not that simple! Do you think I want her hurt?"

"I think you didn't care, at least not enough."

Sonny slammed his hand on the desk. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have come clean."

"I'll help you get this deal and then we're done." In Jason's mind, Lorenzo will probably have to die, but Sonny will have his money and he can walk away.

"Jason…"

"I'm done. You know I'm crazy about her. If this was Brenda, you'd kill me for endangering her life, so I'm killing our relationship business and otherwise." Jason is beyond hurt by Sonny's actions.

"I'm trying to do the right thing. We can hide her and go on with the meeting."

Jason shook his head. "We're going to do this my way. I'm going to go talk to her and try to come up with a plan."

Sonny really hopes that their relationship will survive this.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva senses Jason's presence as she puts on her makeup and turns to greet him and then froze when she notices his expression. "What happened?"

"Sonny realized who you were when you came over for dinner and never said anything because Alcazar is the guest of honor."

"What?"

"He needs this deal to go through."

"What are you going to do?"

"I quit. I told him that I'd help him seal the deal and then I'm out."

She pulled him into an embrace. "I'm so sorry."

"So am I."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

She bit her lip for a minute. "I think I should go that way the confrontation is in public."

"Eva…"

"He won't back down without talking to me."

"He'll want to speak to you alone and I don't think that's a good idea."

"I know, but what choice do we really have? Let him see us and you can tell him once the deal is signed, he can talk to me and it has to be with other people around."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "So many things can go wrong."

"I know, but I need to let him confront me and I'll tell him it's over. I'm not saying that he'll accept it, but at least we'll have some control."

"I love you and fear is not something I'm used to dealing with, but I'm scared."

She gripped him tightly. "I love you too. We can do this together."

"We don't have a lot of time. I'm going to jump in the shower."

She nodded and then quickly finished with her makeup and hair and then pulled her dress out of the closet and slipped into it.

Jason entered the bedroom clad in a towel and stopped in his tracks when she came into view. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Her yellow lace dress is off the shoulder with two wisps of lace that wrap around her mid-upper arm. It hugs her curves and stops above the knee. The front flatters her cleavage and when she turned around, her back is exposed and Jason almost drooled. Her hair is piled on her head and her hair is curled and tendrils hung against her face.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

She chuckled. "I'm glad that you like it. That is a great look on you too."

He smirked and then hurried to get dressed. "Johnny and Francis will be shadowing us. There will be men all around the room. All you have to do is tap your nose twice and they will converge on you."

She sat on the edge of the bed. "Okay. What do I do when I see him?"

"We'll have to play some of this by ear, but I'll be by your side the entire time."

She clasped her hands together. "I'm really nervous."

He pulled on his shirt and then moved towards her. "If you want to leave after everything is signed and agreed to, we will."

"I think that would be for the best."

He finished up and then they went downstairs before heading out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny nervously perused the room while numerous business associates arrived. His gaze landed on his wife who is talking to one of the other wives. When Jason and Eva finally appear, he is relieved and hoped that Jason will eventually come around.

The couple is gorgeous and everyone is watching them curiously. Brenda excuses herself and then hurried towards them.

"You look fabulous," she said to Eva as she hugged her.

"Thank you. You're glowing as usual."

Brenda grinned. "You are too kind."

Eva glanced at Jason."Can I tell her my name?" Lying about her identity is wearing on her and after tonight, it thankfully won't be necessary.

"Okay."

Brenda's eyes narrowed. "What is going on?"

"My name isn't Kaela. It's Evangeline."

"What is going on?" she said as her hands found her hips.

"I caught my ex-cheating and ran away. He's ruthless and will be here tonight."

Brenda's gaze shifted to Jason. "Is she in danger?"

"Yes. We're handling it."

An uneasy feeling rolled through her body and she touched her belly.

"When he arrives, you can't approach us again. It's for your protection," Jason said.

"Does Sonny know?"

"Yes."

Brenda noticed that Jason tensed."What did he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It was that bad?"

Jason nodded.

She shifted and then glanced at her husband who is in an intense conversation with Francis who is updating him on the plan.

Lorenzo stepped off the elevator and his gaze immediately fell on Evangeline and he flinched when Jason touched her on the back.

Jonny cleared his throat and Jason turned to look.

Lorenzo has three guards and when he heads towards the couple, Sonny cuts him off while Jason asked Brenda to go sit.

"Mr. Alcazar, welcome to Port Charles."

"Thank you."

They shook hands.

"Why don't you invite and his guest to join us on the balcony so we can discuss business."

"Go ahead out there and I'll get him."

Lorenzo walked away and Sonny approached Jason.

"What did he say?"

"He wants to meet with us on the balcony with Evangeline."

"No. We meet first and he signs. If not, then the deals off."

Sonny sighed.

"Take it or leave it."

Sonny turned and Jason followed him while Johnny moved to Eva's side.

She jumped when he touched her arm.

"Sorry. Here's some wine. Take a few sips."

She took the glass from him and took a gulp. "Is it too late run?"

"No."

Her gaze flew to him.

"Seriously, as long as Francis or I am with you, Jason won't be upset."

She took a deep breath."I need to face him first. I'm just worried about Jason."

"He'll be fine. It would be too messy to do anything here."

"Brenda doesn't look very happy."

Johnny grinned. "Sonny will need to sleep with one eye open tonight."

She chuckled. "Clean up crew?"

He laughed. "Pretty much…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason strode towards Sonny who is now holding an envelope.

Lorenzo pinned Jason with his gaze. "I want to talk to her now."

"No."

He leaned forward. "I will decimate you if you don't. She is mine."

Jason snatched the envelope out of Sonny's hand. "Sign the contract and I'll go get her."

"Do you know who the fuck I am?"

"Yes. Those are my terms."

Lorenzo's jaw clenched for a moment as he stared Jason down. The tension is thick and Francis' eyes are locked on Alcazar's guard to make sure there are no sudden movements.

Jason held the envelope out and Lorenzo took it.

"Give me a pen."

He took the paper out and then scrawled his name and handed it back. Part of him wants to just shoot them and go take Eva back, but he needs access to their docks.

"Go get her and I want to speak with her alone."

"No."

"You sure as hell won't be here."

"I will," Francis said trying to deescalate the situation. He has never seen Jason look so powerful even though Lorenzo is clearly not a man that you should mess with.

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck as he watched the standoff.

Jason wordlessly left and approached Eva and Johnny.

"It's signed. He wants to meet with you alone, but I said no. Francis will be there."

Eva stood. "Okay."

When she slightly stumbled due to her nervousness, he steadied her.

"I love you."

Their gaze locked. "I love you too." All she wants is to go home with them and forget this night ever happened because she knows deep in her heart that there is no way Lorenzo is going to let her go. In fact, this will be like poking the beast and she just hopes that they'll survive it."

Brenda clenched her napkin as she watched Jason and Eva disappear and then Jason re-enters the dining room.

She stood, her napkin fluttering to the floor and muttered, "What the hell does he think he's doing?"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lorenzo's gaze almost cut like a knife. Eva is shaking but doesn't dare look away.

When Jason and then Sonny clear the doorway, his gaze rakes up and down her body.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't find you?"

"No."

"So this is just some game to you?" Anger wrapped his words like a vice and her body slightly recoiled.

"No." Her own anger surfaces as she points her finger. "You cheated on me. What the hell, Lorenzo? Did I make you unhappy?"

"No."

She huffed before continuing."Then why would you think that would be okay with me or that I'd put up with it?"

"You could have confronted me."

"Before or after she was screaming your name?"

He stepped closer, prompting Francis to do the same.

"You don't get to walk away from me." His voice is menacing. "Do you have any idea how this will look?"

"So, you get to screw whoever you want and I have to just sit there and take?"

"You would be my wife and enjoy the best in life and would never have to worry about anything."

"Do you think that I care that much about your money? I thought you loved me."

"I do."

"Well, I don't love you anymore. I can never love a man that has so little respect for me."

He is barely holding it together. "And look at you, it took you about two seconds before you started fucking someone else. You don't get to say when this ends."

"No, you don't get to tell me who I can be with. We are done!"

Sensing the finality, he suddenly reached out and grabbed her, crushing her his lips against his as she struggled to separate them.

Francis grabbed him and tried to jerk him backward and then Jason came out of nowhere, just as their lips are wrenched apart and he shoved Lorenzo, making him stumble as his guard and Francis whipped out their guns.

Lorenzo is beyond angry. "You have twenty-four hours to decide if you come to me willingly or not. Either way, you will be by my side. I won't stand for anything less."

"Over my dead body," Jason growled making Eva clutch his arm to stop his forward momentum.

Lorenzo flinched at their contact. "That can be arranged very easily. Unless she agrees to my terms, they won't find the pieces of your body when I'm done."

He strode away and Jason tugged Eva who is now crying against him.

"Please don't cry."

She pushed away from him."He won't stop until your dead."

"Then I'll stop him first."

They stared and after several seconds Francis cleared his throat. "We should go now."

Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led the way. As soon as they moved past Sonny's table, his boss stood and hurried after them.

Johnny pushed the elevator button.

"Jason, please wait."

"There's nothing to say. You got your deal, so we're done."

"No. I told you, Jason. Can't we talk about it?"

"I'll send someone to get my things from my office. Goodnight."

The elevator doors shut and Sonny turned around and is surprised to see Brenda standing behind him with her arms crossed.

What did you do to him?"

"Brenda…"

"Tell me, now!"

He led her to the balcony. "I realized who Evangeline was during the middle of our dinner with them."

She frowned. "Go on."

"I didn't tell him until recently, so he's mad."

Her eyes pricked with tears, realizing how hurt Jason must be. "Why?"

"I needed the deal to go through. We're short on cash."

Her mouth opened and closed a few times. "I can't really blame him for being upset, especially since Alcazar is so dangerous. He is falling in love with her and dammit, he deserves to finally be happy. I don't even know what to say to you right now." She has loved him for so long that sometimes, she overlooks his faults. This time that is not an option.

"I screwed up. I tried to fix it, but I waited too long."

She pressed her finger against his chest. "Fix this, or you're going to lose more than Jason."

His eyes grew big. "Brenda…"

"Don't Brenda me. I'm staying here. I'll take Milo. I can't sleep in the same place as you tonight." She stormed away, leaving a destroyed Sonny to think about the ramifications of his actions.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Thanks for the comments! The shit is starting to hit the fan.

Chapter 7

Jason and Eva entered the penthouse and she immediately ascended the stairs and went into the bedroom. He followed her and watched her remove her shoes from the doorway.

"You want to talk?"

"I don't know what to say."

Jason took off his jacket. "I think you know that no matter what you choose, he'll try to kill me."

Her bottom lip quivered. "And how am I supposed to deal with that? This is insanity."

"I can take you away from here if you want."

"And what? We go on the run forever?"

"Well, maybe until I can figure out a way to take him out."

The harshness of his voice stuns her silent.

"That's the reality of the business. Kill or be killed."

"I don't want to look over my shoulder for the rest of my life."

"Neither do I, but I'd do it if it means you'd be safe."

He moved closer and embraced her tenderly.

"I don't want you to give up your life for me."

"Don't you get it yet? I have no life without you in it."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as the weight of his words penetrated her heart. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Ditto," he said before gently kissing her. "Get out of that dress. I know you're tired and I want to hold you."

She lifted the dress off and let down her hair and then moved in front of him and removed his shirt and to his surprise, she put it on and buttoned it.

"I think your sexiness is more lethal than my glare."

She smiled and then slipped into bed and Jason quickly shed his clothes and joined her. After gathering her in his arms, he kissed her forehead and then laid awake for quite a while after she succumbed to sleep, contemplating how to get out of this mess.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lorenzo paced back and forth in his hotel room. The money had been transferred first thing in the morning and now, he can start making shipments. With business taken care of, it's time to start dealing with his fiancé and teach Jason Morgan a lesson.

While it would probably be easier to just walk away, Eva had publicly embarrassed him and that he couldn't let slide.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason rubbed his face and then met Johnny's gaze. "If we chose to ignore him, then I need to get her out of the country."

"Or, we ignore him and then see how he reacts."

"I don't think he's bluffing. He wants to punish her because of me and I can't let that happen."

"I agree that we can't just hand her over, but that doesn't leave us with many options."

"His compound is too heavily guarded and he's staying put."

There are no good options in any scenario and the stress is wearing on him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny shut the door to his office and then dialed his phone.

"Hello?"

"Maximus, it's Sonny."

Maximus waved his secretary out of his office. "You sound stressed."

"I screwed up and I need help."

He sighed. "What happened?"

"I made a deal with Lorenzo Alcazar."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes, but it may have cost me, Jason."

"You can't afford to lose him."

"I know. I'm trying to make it up to him."

Maximus sipped some water. "Explain."

"Lorenzo's fiancé left him without telling him because she caught him cheating and she ended up meeting Jason and coming to Port Charles."

"All of this is over a woman?"

"Jason is in love with her."

"I know who you speak of and yes, she is an extraordinary woman, one a man like Lorenzo wouldn't want to give up."

"I recognized her from some pictures and didn't tell Jason I was aware of her identity because I was trying to save the deal."

Maximus let out a string of curse words in Italian. "This is bad."

"I know. Lorenzo signed the deal, but also said that she'll be back with him willingly or not and I think he's going to try and kill Jason."

"There is no try in that. He'll do it to make a point." Alcazar is a dangerous man and one you don't piss off. "What do you want to do?"

"Do you have a man on the inside there?"

"Yes."

"Will he be in a position to tell us Lorenzo's whereabouts if he takes her or Jason?"

"Yes. I will give him your information and he will get you a message, but it might be delayed. He can't compromise his position."

"Understood." This man is his only chance to possibly save them.

"Keep me posted."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason peered out the window of the warehouse. It's too quiet. The deadline had come and gone and now, it's a waiting game.

"Alcazar's jet landed," Johnny said.

"Do you know who is on it?"

"No. I have a guy in the woods with binoculars though."

Johnny's phone beeped. "Several men boarded, and then they brought a crate out. That's it."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can he follow?"

"Not without being seen. We can try to use traffic cameras."

"Have them do what they can."

"You got it."

He'll stay there until the next update and then head back to the Towers which is on lockdown.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The crate is pried open and a woman's body is lifted out and placed on a bed.

Lorenzo's jaw ticked. He hadn't wanted to kidnap her. It's risky due to her ex-husband's job, but Eva won't let her be hurt, so it made sense.

A guard waved some smelling salts under her nose and she starts to come too, blinking as she tried to focus.

"What? Why?" she said as she stared into the eyes of her best friend's fiancé.

"Eva left me, and I need her back. You're going to help me do that."

"You couldn't have just asked?"

Lorenzo smirked. "Under the circumstances, you wouldn't have agreed."

Nora pushed herself into a sitting position. "Where is she?"

"She's safe." Not for long, but Nora doesn't need to know that.

"What did you do that you have to get her back?"

Lorenzo ignored her question and looked at his guard. "You know what to do."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny knocked on the penthouse door, confusing Evangeline because there is a guard outside.

"Evangeline, it's Sonny. I'm coming in."

Milo opened the door and she stood.

"I was hoping to speak with Jason."

She crossed her arms across her chest. "He's not here."

"Milo told me, but I just want to apologize."

"Sonny…"

"No, I was selfish and I'm sorry. I'm going to do everything I can to protect you."

"Jason is handling it."

"I know, but backup can't hurt."

She sighed. "I should have told him the truth sooner. If he can forgive me, maybe—"

"He won't, and I have to live with that. What I did isn't the same. I knew it was wrong and I tried to fix it, but it was too late. The damage had been done."

"I don't like that you hurt him over a business deal. He deserves more loyalty than that, but if he does choose to forgive you someday, I'll be supportive because ultimately, I have his back and forgiveness is his decision."

"I understand." His phone vibrated, and he frowned and then clicked on the face chat.

"Mr. Corinthos, I know you are with her."

Eva's stomach turned as she moved closer.

"How?"

"I have my ways. Evangeline, I have someone with me that is very important to you."

She moved into view and Eva is stunned to see Nora.

"If you don't want her to get hurt, you'll meet me. Remember our engagement?"

Eva nodded.

"The time and transportation type?"

"Yes."

"You know what to do."

The phone clicked off and Sonny shoved it in his pocket.

"What is he talking about?"

Eva tried to hold back her tears. "I can't tell you that."

"Eva, you can't go to him. If you do, he'll hurt you and probably use you to lure Jason to him."

"You act like I have a choice."

"You do."

"He'll kill her, and I can't have that on my conscious."

"And what about if he kills you?"

"Then I guess that is my fate."

Sonny growled. "He's going to kill Jason too. Don't you get that?"

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm willing to sacrifice myself for him."

Sonny shook, his head. "Even if you do, it will destroy Jason. Don't you get that?"

"He'll be okay someday."

"No, he won't. He's in love with you."

There is a blast and the building slightly shook.

"Stay here," Sonny said before running out into the hallway.

She gazed at her phone and noted the time. She has three minutes and more than likely, the blast was caused by Lorenzo. Grabbing a hand towel out of the kitchen, she took it with her just in case there is smoke in the stairwell.

When she opens the door, Sonny and two guards are sprawled on the floor and she puts the towel against her face and slips into the stairwell and heads to the roof where she knows a helicopter is waiting. She sends a text to Jason before dropping her phone.

"I'm sorry. I love you."

As she strode towards her transportation, a man jumps out and meets her halfway, quickly perusing her. When he snatches the necklace off and tosses it, she gasped and then he roughly tugged her towards the helicopter and shoved her inside to meet her fate.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason had to run up the stairs to the penthouse since the elevators are not in order. Johnny followed close behind while Francis worked with the fire department in the lobby. Most who were unconscious, due to the gas, are awake and whatever chemical Alcazar used is gone. When he had gotten her text, he responded immediately by calling and when she didn't pick up, he quickly made his way to the penthouse.

When he threw open the door of the stairwell, Sonny moaned, and Jason knelt next to him.

"What happened?"

Sonny tried to shake off the haze. "Evangeline—I think she went to meet him."

"What the fuck made her do that?"

"I had visited to apologize, and Alcazar contacted me via face chat. He was holding some woman who is important to Evangeline. He spoke in code, but she seemed to know what he meant. I tried to talk her out of it. She's willing to sacrifice herself to save you and the woman."

"Dammit! Why couldn't you have just stayed away."

"I'm sorry. I was trying to fix this."

"You can't."

Jason threw open the door to the penthouse, knowing she probably isn't there.

Johnny had run to the roof, figuring out that was probably the only way she could have escaped and quickly found the phone and her necklace and returned.

Jason had just cleared the last step after checking upstairs when Johnny entered and handed the items to him.

"She's gone."

Jason felt like he was shot in the gut. "We have to find her, Johnny."

"I have a feeling that he'll contact Sonny soon."

"Then, I'll stay close by," Sonny said from the doorway. He had already informed Maximus of the new development.

Jason sank onto the couch and covered his face with his hands, feeling completely helpless.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline is taken to house in the woods and shoved into a room.

"You can't escape. There are guards planted all around the house and on your balcony. There will be one in front of the door and at the end of the hallway. Mr. Alcazar will see you shortly."

"Nora?"

"She is not here but is safe. Once you are married, he'll agree to let her go back home if she promises not to tell anyone what happened. If she does, she dies."

Eva nodded and the man left.

A half-hour later, Lorenzo opened the door and stepped inside, studying her for a long moment before moving forward.

"Tomorrow morning, you will be my wife."

"Why tomorrow when you could force it against my will tonight?"

He smirked. "I want you to be well-rested and take the night to accept your fate."

"I'll never accept it."

"You will do as your told. A doctor will be here in a few minutes."

"For what?"

"You'll see."

He left her alone and a few minutes later, a man entered the room with a bag.

"Go into the bathroom and take off your clothes. There is a hospital gown on the counter. Put it on and then lay on the bed," the guard instructed before placing a small table next to the bed.

Evangeline tried to stare at the doctor to get him to look at him, but he wouldn't bite, so she did as she was told.

Once she was settled on the bed, Lorenzo stepped into the room to watch.

Much to her humiliation, the doctor told her to bend her knees and open her legs wide and then examined her.

"There are no signs of any STD's," he said officiously. "This might make you cramp a little."

Her eyes widen as he inserts his hand and then tugs on the string of her IUD and removed it as she grimaces when a cramp overwhelms her.

He disposes of it and his gloves and then turned to Lorenzo. "Will that be all?"

"Yes. The money has been transferred." It's amazing what people will do for a large amount of cash.

Eva's legs drop to the bed. She feels so violated and the realization that at some point he is going to take what he wants makes her ill.

When the doctor is gone, Lorenzo moved closer.

"Get some sleep. The priest will be here in the morning. You will cooperate and be convincing or Jason and Nora will die. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

He turns off the light before leaving and a loud sob left her lips as she moved into a fetal position. She cried until she ran out of tears.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason stayed up all night trying to find clues, but there were none. The damage to the Towers was superficial and is already being fixed. After spending several hours helping Johnny review surveillance videos and coming up empty-handed, he is emotionally spent. Every bad scenario had gone through his head as the sinking realization that Eva could already be hurt badly tightened his stomach like a vice.

He has never felt so vulnerable in his life, nor had anyone sacrificed themselves for him as Eva had done. He didn't know whether he wanted to kiss her or spank her. She would have never forgiven herself if her friend had been killed. It had placed her in an unwinnable situation and it is hard to be angry with her for doing what she thought was right, so he decided to funnel all his angry in Lorenzo's direction. And with that thought in mind, he made a call for someone to take out Lorenzo's home in South America. That should be enough to make the man contact him. Until that happens, all he can do is try not to lose his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – I've never written Lorenzo so bad. I almost feel guilty because it's going to be horrible. I mean Lo did some bad things on the show, especially re: the Metro Court that took selfishness to another level, but I went all out and this one will get pretty dark.

Chapter 8

Evangeline finished taking a shower and then stared at the wedding gown hanging from the back of the door. She isn't sure how she'll get through it without crying and she wishes she had taken Jason up on his offer to marry her first.

Her eyes closed as she tried to gather strength and then she jumped a mile when the guard banged on the door. Even though Lorenzo had told her to rest, they hadn't let her get a lot of sleep and kept waking her up which kept her in a constant state of fear.

After finishing her makeup, she stepped into the dress and pulled it up and then hears a gentle knock and Lorenzo opens the door and gazes at her.

"You're so beautiful. I thought you might need help."

She turned and he zipped the dress and then moved her to face the mirror.

A necklace is pulled from his pocket and placed around her neck. It's gorgeous, but she refuses to let him see any reaction. Once it is fastened, his hand skirts up the front of her and rests on her stomach.

"I really want to make you mine tonight, but I have other plans for when we reunite. You might as well prepare for it because it's inevitable."

She bites her lip to try and prevent tears from falling.

"The priest is here, let's go."

He tugged her to the doorway and they made their way downstairs.

"Ah, there you are," the priest said.

"Father, I'm glad that you could clear your schedule."

"It is my pleasure and what a beautiful bride."

Eva averted her gaze and Lorenzo's grip tightened on her arm.

"She's a little shy. Shall we begin?"

The ceremony took less than ten minutes. Eva whispered through it and then almost gagged when Lorenzo sealed it with a kiss.

"Mrs. Alcazar, I just need you to sign the marriage license."

Eva signed and then Lorenzo made her pose for several pictures and then he nodded to his guard to make the delivery as soon as possible.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis moved inside the penthouse. "Jason."

His head snaps up and he watches Francis hold out an envelope.

"It was just delivered."

Jason emptied it onto the coffee table and then started to shake with anger. "Mother fucker!"

Francis sucked in a deep breath. The wedding pictures are real which means Lorenzo had forced Eva into it. "Jason…"

"Leave."

Francis tries to say something but is immediately cut off.

"I said, leave!"

"Okay."

As soon as the door closed behind him, Jason began to destroy everything around him. Two hours later, it finally quieted and when Francis opened the door he is stunned at the amount of damage Jason had done. Everything was torn down or apart and Jason was standing in the middle of it with his chest heaving.

Spotting Jason's bloody hands and a few cuts, Francis retrieves the first aid kit and then stood in front of him.

Jason is numb as Francis treats his wounds. When they are done, they go across the hall to the other penthouse and sit.

Francis takes a phone call and then faces Jason. "It's done. They used a rocket launcher."

"Good." Taking out Lorenzo's home in South America is just the beginning.

"Now we wait."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva put her fork down and then closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to think about sleeping with Lorenzo, but she has a feeling that is going to be expected at some point. Her body jerks when he curses loudly from the next room and then he angrily strode into the room.

"Your fucking boyfriend is going to a die a very painful death and you're going to watch. I was going to end this sooner, but now, I want him to suffer in silence, imagining what I'm doing to you."

Her head slowly rose. "Are you going to rape me?"

The question made him pause for a second.

"That depends on you."

Her jaw slightly fell open.

"Don't be so surprised. You're mine and I know what you like, so I don't think you're going to fight me."

She stood and threw her napkin down, but before she could round the table, he was on her, lifting her before slamming her against the wall. His hips pumped suggestively as tears pricked her eyes. "While I would like nothing more to punish you, I have a plan that I will stick to. Lose the attitude, or I'll get rid of it for you."

She lets out the breath she had been holding as he lets her go. "May I go to my room?"

"Yes."

He watches as she hurries towards the stairs and then makes a phone call. "I want you to rent a room at that shabby motel on route 96. In fact, rent them all for the next week."

Once the stage is set, Jason will come to them and then the show will begin.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila waited while the guard reluctantly pushed open the door of Jason's penthouse. A gasp left her lips as she surveyed the damage. "Where is he?" Upon checking on him via Francis, which she does from time to time, he admitted that her grandson is in a bad way.

"Across the hall sleeping on the couch."

"Take me to him."

Milo opened the door and Alice pushed her inside and then parked her in front of the couch.

She is shocked that Jason doesn't wake up but figures he probably hasn't slept in a while.

Alice takes a seat on a chair while Lila watches him sleep. A slight scowl mars his brow and she wonders if it's the stress. After several minutes, she closed her eyes and nodded off.

A half-hour later, Jason's eyes blink and he's shocked to see her and his gaze shoots to Alice who smiles.

He pushes into a sitting position and Lila opens her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you and make sure you were okay."

"I'm far from okay."

"Come closer."

He knelt next to her and put his head in her lap and she stroked his hair. "She's gone."

"Then we'll get her back. I have faith in you."

"I feel so useless."

"You're doing the best you can and you somehow managed to find time to redecorate."

His head jerked up.

"Yes, I saw what you did. It's quite impressive."

Jason smirked. "I was pissed off."

"I can tell. Did it make you feel better?"

He averted his gaze as he shook his head. "I need her back."

"What can I do."

"Pray."

"Already done."

There is a knock on the door and then Milo opens it and a woman walks inside. Her eyes are red, and she doesn't look like she has slept in a while.

Jason stood. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nora Buchanon, Evangeline's best friend."

"I'm Jason, her boyfriend."

Alice stands. "Here, you look like you need to sit."

"Thank you. My nerves are a little shot."

Milo retrieves a bottle of water and hands it to her.

"Thanks."

"What can you tell me?"

She sighed. "Not much, unfortunately. I woke up inside a crate absolutely terrified."

"Did they chloroform you?"

"Yes. I was in a room when I awoke. Lorenzo said he wanted to use me to get Evangeline back and I asked him why he just didn't ask, and he said because I wouldn't be happy with what he did."

"He cheated on her and she ran."

Nora shook her head. "Once he had her, he had no use for me and sent me back home. I got right back on another plane and headed here. I asked around and people said you live here, so here I am. I couldn't leave without knowing she is okay."

"You poor, dear. I'm Jason's grandmother, Lila Quartermaine."

Nora slightly smiled and then grew serious. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. To be honest, I think he'll torture her and wants to kill me in front of her to break her."

Nora let out a harsh breath and started to cry. "She is the most incredible woman I know. I'm not leaving town until she's found. She might need me if she's hurt."

"I understand and I'm sorry they involved you."

"I have nothing with me. Is there someplace I can stay?"

"You'll stay with us. I have a huge mansion and we can get you some clothes," Lila said.

"That is very gracious of you."

"I'll tell Francis to contact me as soon as he hears anything."

Jason's attention went from Nora to Lila. "Thank you, Grandmother."

"It's nothing. Eva is going to be a big part of your life, so I will take care of her friend. You need to promise me that you'll eat and sleep from time to time."

"I'll try."

Alice handed him a bag. "There is a steak and some sides. It's still warm."

"Tell Cook that I said thank you."

"I will."

Nora stood and approached Jason. The stress of the situation is obvious due to the dark circles under his eyes. "She's right. You have to take care of yourself if you're going to get our girl back." She studied him. Even though she can see hardness, she also can see his vulnerability. "Do you love her?"

"Yes. She's everything."

Nora slightly smiled as love shone in his eyes. "Yes, she is." She touched his arm and squeezed. "Be safe."

He nodded and then kissed Lila on the cheek and was rewarded with a loving pat on his.

Alice pushed her with Nora in tow and then Jason opened the food bag and sat. He hadn't realized how hungry he was and quickly inhaled it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva woke up from a troubled sleep feeling as though she had been drugged. When she tried to move, she realizes that she's in her underwear tied to a bed and starts to panic.

"You used to like being naked for me."

Her gaze shot to the man in the chair next to the bed. "I don't know what you want me to say." A surge of dizziness hits her and she struggles to get past it.

"I can't explain why I did it. I just—it's a power thing. I love you, Evangeline, more than I ever thought was possible. I'm a hard man because of the lifestyle I've chosen. It's not that you didn't satisfy my needs. You are an incredible lover and partner. What I did with her meant nothing to me."

She stared at him, wondering how she had ever let herself get taken in. Maybe it was the fact that he smolders, appreciates the arts, and could be incredibly tender with her. It was that juxtaposition of light and dark that lured her in. There were times when she brought him to his knees and he would worship her with love. God, it was intoxicating, but it was all a lie. At the heart of it, he doesn't understand love and respect. While he expected everyone around him to obey his every request and need, he didn't necessarily think he had to extend that same loyalty because he is the boss.

"You can be honest with me," he said, hoping that he had reached her on some level. "I know that I'm a flawed man, but you are truly the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't let you go."

"I'm scared out of my mind right now, that I'll say something to piss you off."

He moved closer and dragged his fingers up her leg, resting on her thigh. "You are so exquisite. I need you to forgive me. He isn't worthy of you."

He moved closer, fisting her hair before lightly kissing her. When his hand moved between her legs, she jumped. "Kiss me back. I don't want to have to hurt you, baby."

A sob escaped.

"Shh."

A thought ran through her mind, Lorenzo had a twin brother, Luis who had mental issues. Was Lorenzo spiraling and having the same problems? While he could be controlling, taking her against her will seems so out of character and desperate.

The pressure of his lips continued, and he swept his tongue into her mouth, passionately kissing her as his finger slipped under her panties.

"No," she muttered against his lips.

"Shh, don't make me hurt you. I just want to love on you."

Tears started to fall as he began to stroke her and then he took her mouth again and didn't stop until she broke and shuddered.

"That's my girl. We'll be together again soon. I promise."

He got up and left the room and she sobbed unsure of how much more she could take. After barely getting any sleep, she is mentally breaking down.

"Jason, I need you," she whispered.

A guard enters the room and places a tray on a table. "You need to eat."

She recognizes him because he's the only guard that has been gentle with her. "Is he okay? I mean, he doesn't seem like himself."

The man briefly paused. "No." He couldn't say much because he fears his boss. Over the years, he's seen Lorenzo at his best and worst and what he is doing to Evangeline bothers him.

"You think he'll hurt me?"

"Yes."

She rubs her wrists. "Will you help me?"

"I can't. Eat your food. He's watching and won't be happy if you don't."

"I'm not hungry."

He pointed to the plate. "Eat or he'll hurt you. Is that what you want?"

She shook her head.

"I'll be back in a half-hour." He strode outside where Lorenzo is waiting.

"What happened?"

"She didn't want to eat, but I think I convinced her."

"Good job."

After he left, Lorenzo turned to another guard. "Watch him."

The guard left and then Lorenzo went to his bedroom to shower.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny sat on the edge of Brenda's bed at the Metro Court. Her eyes snapped opened.

"How did you get in here?"

"The guard let me in. Brenda, please come home. I'm trying to fix this. I even called for help."

She got up and went to the bathroom and then returned. "I haven't always been nice to Jason, but he has always been loyal to you. I can't even imagine what he is going through and to know that you put him in this mood really upsets me."

"I know I screwed up."

"I think you may have lost him for good."

Sonny's eyes began to swell with tears. "I don't know what is wrong with me."

"Maybe you need to get your meds adjusted."

He shrugged.

"Will you make an appointment?" For the most part, Sonny had been stable, but given his erratic behavior as of late, she's convinced that something isn't right.

"Okay."

She dialed the phone and got the nurse on the phone and scheduled it. "It's done. You have one this afternoon at 3:00 P.M."

"You'll come home then?"

"Yes, but first you are taking me to see Jason."

"Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Thanks for the comments. Guest: lol I will try to give you some fluff. I have some new Liason smut on my site if you can get to it. If you can't and can log in, PM me and I can try to get it to you in another way. This is one of my darker fics, but with dark will come light eventually.

This chapter was hard to write.

Chapter 9

Jason is surprised when Brenda waltzes into the other penthouse. The guard had explained to her that he had destroyed his.

Her eyes tear as she takes in his appearance and his intensity and then her arms grip him tightly and Jason gives in and hugs her, knowing it will probably soothe her.

"Brenda are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that," she said before retreating.

He runs his hand through his hair. "I'm here."

"Not really… I get it. I've been staying at the Metro Court."

He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were that mad."

"I'm beyond mad. I made a doctor's appointment for him for this afternoon, so they can do some test and see if his medication is still working."

"I know he has issues, but Brenda, I don't know if I can forgive him this time."

"Promise me that if you can't, you won't disappear. I need to know that you are okay?"

"Why?"

"I guess that's a fair question. I acted as though I hated you and maybe sometimes I did, but I took a lot out on you because I could and that was wrong. You've been good to me when you didn't have to be, and I know that was out of loyalty to Sonny."

"I care."

Her eyes grew big and then a grin lit up her face that is so beautiful, that Jason's head tilts, wondering what is going on and then she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly and after a minute, the baby kicked hard.

"Wow," he said in awe.

"I've been going back and forth over a middle name and I think I like Eva."

"Brenda…"

"It's my way of having faith that everything is going to work out. I could tell by the way you looked at her that she is it for you."

A tear rolls down his cheek, leaving her speechless and she gently wipes it away.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm going to go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Okay." Normally, he would tease her, but she had taken him by surprise.

He watched her leave and when Sonny's gaze met his from the hallway, he slightly nodded and it was returned.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Johnny and Francis grew more concerned about Jason. His sleep is erratic and getting him to eat was nearly impossible. He isn't on his game and they know he can't take much more.

There had been no word from Lorenzo and they were left to wonder about Eva's condition.

She is barely holding on. If she didn't comply, she was humiliated. Sometimes, she was stripped naked and had to stomach the guards looking at her. Sleep deprivation is taking its toll and Lorenzo's moods were all over the place. He hadn't touched her again, but he had come close. She felt weak and helpless, always wondering what is coming next.

The nice guard entered the room with clothes and she wearily watched him place them down before undoing her restraints.

"You are to take a bath and then get dressed. We're on the move."

He took a step backward, only to lurch forward when she stood and her knees buckled due to the drugs Lorenzo had them inject her with. Gently, he picked her up and moved into the bathroom and then set her on the edge of the tub. "I'll get your clothes."

He returned a few minutes later and ran the water for her.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"I'll be right outside. Yell if you need anything."

"Okay."

He left, and she cried before slipping into the water and then she scrubbed hard like she trying to get the feeling of Lorenzo touching her off her skin but can't. With a loud sob, she gave up and the guard lowered his gaze in the other room. As much as he wishes he could help her, he's not willing to die for her, but at least he hopes that by treating her right, it's making it a little easier on her, but somehow, he doubts that.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny hung up the phone and then sighed heavily. Maximus said his guys are close to finding Evangeline, that they had narrowed it down to a handful of buildings, but it would take some time to figure out which one he is housing her in. Lorenzo is being extra secretive, so their contact is useless.

Brenda rubbed his shoulders. "That bad?"

"I feel like we're running out of time."

"While I am still mad at you, even if you had told him sooner, there was no way to predict what Lorenzo would do."

"I'm not sure that he'll ever forgive me. I need to get her back for him."

"Jason isn't all there right now. This is taking a toll on him."

"I would be going mad if it were you. Did you tell him about the baby's name?" He had been surprised when she suggested it, but it fit so he didn't fight her.

"I did. He was moved by it."

"We have to get her back. I don't think I can live with the alternative."

She held him as she said a prayer.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva woke up tied to a bed in what looks like a hotel room. It was hard to keep her eyes open because of the drugs, so she fell back into a fitful sleep as Lorenzo watched on the monitors.

"Take a picture of her and deliver it to him."

The guard nodded and set out for his task.

The drugs weren't necessarily something he had considered initially, but it was clear that Eva would fight him, so he wanted to make sure that she is more compliant when Jason shows up.

"It won't be long now," he muttered as he stared at his wife. While he was upset that Jason had destroyed his home, it was just a house and could be rebuilt. His most important treasure is lying in a hotel room a few doors down from him. Right now, punishing Jason and Evangeline is all that matters.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Jason received the photo, he grew so still that Francis and Johnny took a few steps backward in case he went off, but the storm never came.

Jason just stared at it, his anger eating him up inside and then after five minutes, his gaze went to Johnny.

"Have the mercs take out his facility in China. Tell them to make sure the workers aren't hurt. Make the fire alarm go off or something, just make it happen."

"Okay."

Johnny left, and Francis handed Jason a drink which he downed quickly before throwing the glass across the room.

Francis watched it shatter and then returned his gaze to his friend. "Just so you know, Sonny called Maximus."

"Why?"

"He asked for help. Maximus has been working around the clock to find her. I don't think Sonny wanted you to know just in case it didn't pan out."

"Sonny asked for help?"

"Yes, he's trying to make it up to you."

Jason is silent for a long moment. "Did you get anything out of the delivery person?"

"No. He doesn't know anything. Apparently, they paid some kid to deliver it and he doesn't know how to locate him."

"Fuck! I'm so sick of not knowing while she could be suffering. Something has to give, Francis."

"I agree."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nora stood in the garden and wiped the tears from her eyes. The Quartermaines had been very entertaining, but she had felt so guilty that she had been laughing while Eva could be hurt that she ran outside to get some air.

"You gonna greet me properly, red?"

She spun on her heel. "Bo?"

"Imagine my surprise when I got a call from Lila Quartermaine stating that you needed me. She even swore me to secrecy."

"Oh Bo, she's gone," she said before rushing into his arms.

"What happened?"

"It was Lorenzo."

Bo sighed. He had always been worried about the man, but Eva always assured him that he treated her well. "I take it no one called the police?"

"No. Edward said they are worthless and couldn't find gum stuck to the bottom of his shoes."

Bo smirked.

"He reminds me of Asa. They are both cantankerous."

"So, how did you get involved in all of this?"

"Lorenzo kidnapped me."

He is speechless. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. They put me in a crate and I woke up in a room."

He just stands there trying to process it.

"They let me go once Eva sacrificed herself, but I flew back here. I couldn't leave without knowing she was okay."

"Don't you have that big case."

"I do and I know it was really important to her, but I still have a few days to get back. Don't worry. It's in the bag."

Eva had worked hard to get a kid who had been jailed exonerated and everything had fallen together, and he should be freed by the end of the week.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to hang out with you." He had never gotten over her and it was his stupid pride that ended them in the first place.

"Really?"

"I miss you and I can't have anything happen to my girl."

She grinned. "You really want me to be your girl again?"

"Yes."

"Then it's settled."

His eyes narrowed. "That was almost too easy."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva woke up to someone kissing her and she sighed out a name. "Jason…"

Lorenzo hit her, pissed that she ruined the mood and she started to cry.

"Shut up! Do you think I'm going to let you disrespect me like this? Do you?"

"Why?"

His chest is heaving as he stares at her.

"What happened to you?"

His face contorted and then he stormed out of the room, grabbing the nice guard and pinning him against the wall. "She's all yours. You have an hour. I'll be watching."

His mouth dropped open.

"Do it or die."

He moved into the room and shut the door behind him, muttering under his breath and then sat next to her.

She whimpered, thinking it was Lorenzo and then the guard's face came into focus.

"He wants us to do it. I just can't."

She looks at him wildly as the words sunk in.

"I think it's a test. I'm going to act like I'm going to kiss you, but then pull back and walk to the other side of the room." Just seeing that much should set him off. "He hasn't been sleeping and his mood swings are crazy. There are rumors that he's doing coke. Just play along. Keep your eyes closed so he doesn't think you're doing anything on purpose."

"He might kill you."

"I know, but he has something on me. Please."

She closed her eyes and he stroked her hair.

In the other room, Lorenzo gripped his gun as he watched. He needed to know that the guards he has around Eva wouldn't overstep due to the condition she is in and he's not sure if he can trust Ricardo.

Ricardo started to move his head towards her and then he moved away and hit the wall with his hand and then turned and looked at the camera. "I can't do it, boss. I don't think of her like that. She's yours. Please, don't make me do this."

Lorenzo smirked and then made his way to her room and opened the door. "Get out."

Ricardo breathed a sigh of relief and when he went to walk past Lorenzo, he was stopped.

"If you had kissed her, I would have blown your lips off."

He nodded and went into the hallway.

Lorenzo laid next to her on the bed. "You're mine. I will kill you before I let someone else have you."

She whimpered and gripped the pillow wishing all of this would just end and then he beat her and broke some ribs before finally leaving the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason broke down in the shower. He just couldn't hold it in anymore. His heart aches and he is mentally exhausted.

After a few minutes, he let the water wash over him and vowed to find her.

When he had dried off and finished getting dressed, he met with Johnny and Francis. Just as they were talking about a possible lead, Milo knocked on the door.

"Boss, you got a package."

Jason took it and ripped open the envelope. There were pictures of Lorenzo in compromising positions with Eva and Jason swore under his breath and then read the note.

"You will say goodbye to my wife tonight forever. Prepare yourself. I'll be in touch."

Francis read it after Jason dropped it. "He really needs to die."

"He will and by my hand." It's all he had thought the last day; how could he make the asshole suffer.

"Jason, Johnny and I are going to go check out this lead. We'll probably be gone a few hours."

"Call me if you need me."

They took one last look at him and left, hoping that Jason wouldn't do anything stupid while they were gone. After telling Milo to let them know if Jason goes off the deep end before they returned, they took the elevator down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two hours later, Lorenzo gulped the rest of his drink. "It's time to get this show on the road. Send the last message," he instructed the guard before making his way to Eva's room.

He made sure his gun is loaded on the way and then strode inside and stripped.

Eva is already naked. Laying next to her, he woke her up with gentle kisses and then climbed on top of her and rocked against her until he was hard.

Feeling it, she woke up fully and started to panic and fight. He struck her several times and then violently buried himself inside of her, making her scream as he took what he wanted.

Her eyes dimmed and then she quieted and he shook her, trying to keep her present. He came hard and then kept pumping, wanting to fill her multiple times so she would be pregnant with his child.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason got the note with an address on it with the message to come alone and took off. Milo tried to follow him onto the elevator, but Jason pushed him back and headed to the parking garage where Paulie, a guard, is stationed.

"I can't let you go by yourself."

Jason pressed his gun barrel against Paulie's skull. "Do not make me kill you. Any time spent here talking to you is time wasted because she needs me. Now step the fuck out of the way." He must get to her. His safety doesn't matter anymore.

Paulie held up his hands and Jason jumped on his motorcycle and took off like a bat out of hell.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny cursed when he got the call from Paulie and texted Johnny and Francis to meet him at his office. It took them twenty minutes to get there.

"Any word?" Francis asked.

"No, but Maximus's guys found out where they were."

"He moved her?"

"Yes, but he has a lead. I'm just waiting for them to check something out."

Johnny cursed under his breath. "We might not be able to make it time."

"He's going to kill him if we don't," Sonny said.

"I get why he did it, but he had to know it was a suicide mission," Francis said.

"She sacrificed herself for him, so in Jason's mind, he's doing what's right," Sonny said. Over the years, he came to understand Jason's way of thinking.

The men are somber as they wait.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason could see Ricardo at the end of a hallway and moved towards him. "Where is she?"

Ricardo pointed. "I tried my best to protect her."

Jason growled. "You didn't do enough. If I were you, I'd start running."

As soon as Jason cleared the doorway, Ricardo ran to the room with the monitors.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason moved into the room and is stunned and disgusted to see Lorenzo raping Evangeline. His arm lifted. "Get the fuck off of her."

Lorenzo's gun is pressed against Eva's chest. Her head lops towards Jason's voice and he almost loses it when he sees that her eyes are almost swollen shut and her face is bruised, cut, and swollen.

"You're a fucking monster."

Lorenzo held up his other hand. "It's a detonator. I will blow us up if you don't put down the gun."

Jason doesn't move at first, but when Lorenzo viciously pumps harder, making Eva sob as he abused her body, Jason lowered his arm and sat the gun on the floor.

Lorenzo quickly fired, putting a hole in Jason's left shoulder and then fired again and the bullet pierced the other one. Jason's body recoiled, and he slid down the wall, his gun sliding across the floor.

"She's mine," Lorenzo said as he came again and then moved off an unconscious Eva. "You think you can take my girl and I would let you live?"

He pulled on his underwear before moving closer and tossing Jason's gun further behind him.

Pain screams in Jason's body as Lorenzo pulls him from the wall. He tries to fight back, but the bullets had weakened him tremendously and Lorenzo easily gained the upper hand, slamming Jason's head against the edge of a table, making him see stars.

"Now, you die."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – let me know, cause I can send you chapters via email if the connection will not work.

I know this one is rough right now. Here's another chapter.

Chapter 10

Sonny and the guards hopped into the truck. Maximus had linked the motel rental to one of the employees and they sped towards it, hoping they are not too late.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ricardo watches Lorenzo batter Jason's face and knows what he must do. He picks up the phone and dials.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I'm at the Royal Motel on route 96. Someone has been raped and he's trying to kill a man who tried to save her."

"What room number?" The dispatcher quickly relays the information.

"Nine."

"Can you give me your name?"

Ricardo hung up. There are still guards on the property who would kill him if he interferes, so he slipped out and told them that the boss sent him on an errand and got into his car and drove to his apartment to pack and go back to South America.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva slowly wakes up and tries to open her eyes. She can hear sounds and turns her head in that direction and sees Lorenzo beating someone. As her focus returns, she realizes it's Jason and she tries to move to the edge of the bed and almost gives herself away when pain shoots through her body. Her attention is drawn to a gun sitting on the floor next to the bed and with much difficulty, she reaches down and picks it up, almost dropping it due to its weight.

Lorenzo is completely distracted as he mutters to Jason who is now unconscious and bleeding out.

Her face contorts as she forces her body to comply and sits up and swings her legs over the bed. The men are to the right of the door and she takes aim and then pulls the trigger and the sound is deafening, the recoil jarring her battered body and she almost drops the gun as Lorenzo's body falls to the floor as he gasps and then takes his last breath.

The door flies open and Mac, Taggert, and Ronnie train their guns on her.

Taggert gasps at her condition and then his attention moves to the floor where Lorenzo and Jason are lying.

"Holy shit," Ronnie said.

Evangeline is still pointing the gun at Lorenzo as she sobs.

"Ma'am, put the gun down," Mac said.

Sonny had arrived. "Her name is Evangeline. Let me talk her down, please."

Mac reluctantly agrees.

When Sonny sees Jason he froze and then a sob left Eva's lips and his attention goes to her.

"Eva, it's Sonny. Please, put down the gun so we can help Jason."

"Is Lo dead?" Her speech is slurred, and he could barely understand her.

"Yes."

She drops the gun and falls backward onto the bed as she passes out.

Ronnie points to Lorenzo as Sonny starts to move forward, but he is stopped and pulled from the room.

"What the fuck are you doing? He could be dead and she needs help."

"Everyone out of the building!" Mac yelled before moving into the parking lot.

They called in a bomb unit as Sonny watched incredulously. Lorenzo's guards had already fled, so the evacuation was quick.

"He was holding a detonator. We have to make sure it's safe before we endanger anyone else's life."

"Fuck that! My men and I will go in there and get them. They could die by the time you clear this place," Sonny said angrily.

"I will arrest all of you if you move an inch," Taggert said. "The unit is almost here."

Five minutes later, the unit arrived and released two dogs. Twenty minutes later, the officer gave the all-clear and Mac and Taggert went back to the room and quickly took a few pictures to make sure they documented everything properly and then let the EMTs in.

"She barely has a pulse," one of them said.

"He needs to go first," the other said. "He's coding!"

Mac watched solemnly as they brought Jason back and then got him on a gurney and rushed outside. A second ambulance had already arrived.

Sonny rode with Jason and instructed Johnny to ride with Eva.

Once she was loaded onto the gurney, Mac surveyed the scene. Lorenzo had been shot through the heart.

"What the fuck happened here?" Taggert muttered before going back to the parking lot where Francis is being detained. "You want to explain to me what that was all about?"

Francis sighed. "Lorenzo Alcazar kidnapped Evangeline Williamson and probably raped and beat her. He lured Jason to the hotel to kill him and he went because he loves her."

Taggert hates Jason, but the fact that he was willing to sacrifice himself is not lost on him, especially after seeing Eva's condition. "So, Lorenzo went after this woman because of Jason?"

"He went after her because she had caught him cheating and she left him."

"So, Jason coming into the picture just pissed him off more," Taggert said shaking his head.

"Look, I need to get to the hospital," Francis said. He has no idea if Lorenzo's men will come after them again.

"Fine, just don't leave town."

Francis left and Mac made sure the area was cordoned off so they could finish their investigation.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica is stunned when Jason is wheeled in with a man on top of him and Sonny running close behind him. When they disappeared into an ER bay, she turned to him. "What happened to my son?"

"He was shot and beaten by the man who kidnapped Evangeline."

"I thought her name was Kaela."

"She was trying to hide from her ex."

The elevator opened, and Eva is rushed passed them and when Monica gets a glimpse of her face, she gasps and covers her mouth.

Sonny directed her to a chair and then they hear Eva screaming and Monica runs into the bay.

"Evangeline, you're safe. I'm Jason's mother."

Her face contorted at the sound of his name and Monica was able to get a glimpse of her eyes.

Monica glanced at Leo. "Look at her eyes. I think she's been drugged. You need to do a panel."

A nurse went to retrieve a needle and vial.

Eva is barely hanging on as she gripped Monica's hand. "Jason?"

"I'm not sure. I can go check on him."

"Wait!"

Monica froze as she watched Eva's lip tremble.

"Morning after. Please."

Monica's eyes pricked with tears. "Okay." She glanced at Leo who nodded and then sent a nurse to get it.

"I killed him. Oh my God," she sobbed as Monica tried to comfort her. She pulled out her phone and called Lila.

"Hello?"

"Lila, Jason, and Evangeline were hurt. She needs Nora. Can you have the guard bring her here?"

Lila is stunned. "We'll be right there. How bad?"

"He coded, but they got him back."

Dizziness momentarily overwhelms Lila and then she moves into action. "We'll be right there."

The nurse returns, and after helping Eva open her mouth wide enough, she sipped some water and then collapsed back, passing out from the pain.

Monica fights back tears. Eva's face is so battered, and her body is a myriad of bruises. "I'll do the rape kit while she's unconscious." The nurse had already gotten the supplies, so Monica went to work, trying to move quickly as another nurse gets the blood sample.

After repairing a tear, Monica finished and they took Eva to x-ray to determine if she has any broken bones. She goes back to the waiting room where Sonny, Johnny, and Franco are standing.

Lila, Edward, Alice, Emily, Nora, Bo, and Alan arrive so she waited for them to join her.

"Evangeline is in x-ray. It's bad. She's a bruised mess and he drugged her with God knows what. I had to do a rape kit." Her anger is showing, and Alan stepped beside her and put her arm around her. "I kept thinking what if that were Emily? She looks so fragile and oh God, I don't know how she'll survive this if Jason doesn't make it."

Emily embraced her, and Bo held Nora who is crying.

"How is Jason?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. I've been with her. He coded, and the paramedic was doing compressions as they wheeled him in."

Sonny cleared his throat. "He was shot in each shoulder and was bleeding from the head also. From what I could see, his nose was broken."

Lila's hand flew to her mouth as she cried.

"And the man that did this?" Edward asked.

"He's dead. Evangeline shot him, probably saving Jason's life."

The mood is grim as Alan left the group to check on his son. Twenty minutes went by before he came back with some news.

"Is he alive?" Emily asked.

Alan nodded. "He's barely holding on. They are taking him to surgery. The bullet on the right side went clean through, but they'll have to get the other one out and he has a skull fracture and swelling. Patrick is going to try and relieve the swelling."

Alice sighed. "I'm going to go get us coffee."

"I'll help," Sonny said, knowing he is not the family's favorite person.

A nurse approached Monica and let her know that Evangeline is back in the bay.

"I'm going to go check on her condition. Nora, why don't you come with me in case she wakes up."

"Okay."

They headed there, and Monica stopped before they cleared the doorway.

"Her face is a swollen and a bruised mess. It's nothing you can prepare for."

"Okay." When she finally sees her best friend, lying there so helpless a sob flew from her lips which she tried to squelch. "Oh, my beautiful…" She closes her eyes and then takes a deep breath and moves to Eva's side, gently holding her hand.

Leo moved forward. "I'm going to go review the scans. The tech said that there are two fractured ribs. There are no broken bones in her face, but it's bruised, and it will take a while for that and the swelling to go away. It looks like he had been injecting her with Valium to keep her calm. Because it's long-acting, it can stay in her system for up to ten days."

"What does that mean?" Nora asked.

"She's probably going to be out of it for several days. If we give her other substances, it could take longer, and sedatives are out of the question for now. We need to watch her for seizures, irregular heartbeat, shortness of breath, and difficulty swallowing. My hope is that she'll sleep through most of the day."

"When are you moving her to a room?" Monica asked.

"They are preparing the paperwork now. We'll need medical information."

Nora nodded. "I have it."

"Let me take you to the nurse's station so we can get that settled and by the time you're done, she'll have been moved to a room," Monica said.

Nora wiped her face. She needs to be strong for Eva and will have to call her mother which is a conversation she is dreading.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

By the time Jason's surgery was almost done, Evangeline's mother had arrived courtesy of Sonny.

She rushed into Nora's arms. "Where is my baby?"

"She's in the room. I'll take you."

Lila cleared her throat. "Mrs. Williamson…"

Lisa turned towards her. "You must be Lila. Nora told me about your kindness. I'm Lisa."

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances. If you need anything, we'll get it for you. You're also welcome to stay at our house if you need to rest."

"Thank you. How is your son?" Nora hadn't given her a lot of details, but enough to draw the lines.

"I should find out soon."

"Please, let me know. I'm sure Eva will be anxious to get the news when she wakes up."

"We will."

Monica moved forward. "Hello, I'm Jason's mother. I helped treat your daughter when she came in."

"Will you walk with us?" Lisa asked.

"Of course."

On the way to the room, Monica updated her and by the time they got there, Lisa is overwhelmed. When she gets close enough to see the bruises, she sobbed as Monica and Nora held her. There is no way to prepare yourself when your child is hurt. The three cried together and wished they could take away Eva and Jason's pain.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A somber Patrick approached the group in the waiting room.

"How is he?" Alan asked. Monica, who had just returned, moved to his side.

"He's critical. I had to remove some scarring and drained the area where the contusion occurred. The fracture will heal in five to ten days. Due to his old injury, we can't predict what damage has been done. He lost a lot of blood, so we had to transfuse him which usually helps speed up healing. He has a few broken ribs and his nose had to be re-set. His face is swollen, and he had a cut that I had a plastic surgeon repair. He doesn't anticipate any permanent scarring. If he makes through the next twenty-four hours, I'll change his status to critical but stable."

Everyone is quiet as they processed.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Will he wake up?" Emily asked.

"He's in a coma right now. It's not a deep one, but it will take a while before he starts to respond. For now, machines are keeping him breathing and he'll be nourished via a feeding tube."

The sound of Lila's crying shocked them into action, and Alan quickly knelt next to her and held her. Jason and Lila had always had a close relationship. It was something he envied, but at the same time was glad existed because Jason needs her.

"I suggest you go home and rest. It's going to be a long process of healing and you'll need to take care of yourselves. Maybe you can visit in shifts. There can only be two visitors at a time in the room."

Lila quieted, and the family huddled.

"I'll stay here tonight," Alan said. "Monica, you've been working all day. Go home with everyone and gets some rest. Bo, do you want to go with them?"

"Let me go let Nora know. I don't think she'll leave, but I can sit with Eva tomorrow while she sleeps."

"I will sit with her too," Emily said.

"We'll be there for them both," Monica said.

Sonny started to move away and Edward stopped him.

"Did you tell Brenda?"

"Not yet."

"Make her stay home and rest."

"I will."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "You know that I don't like you, but you are apart of Jason's life and I don't want him pissed off at us because we kept you away."

"I appreciate it and would like to see him tomorrow."

Edward nodded, and Sonny left.

"I'm proud of you," Lila said.

Edward grumbled. "I still think he's a thug who stole my grandson, but I can tell by the look in his eyes how worried he is."

"Mr. Quartermaine," Johnny said.

"Yes."

"Francis and I will take turns guarding him. We can't be in the ICU, but we can monitor who comes in and out from the hallway."

"Is he in danger?"

"We don't want to take the chance given the circumstances, sir."

"Okay. I'll have Alice bring you some breakfast and coffee tomorrow."

"Thank you, but—"

Edward held up his hand. "If you are taking care of my grandson, then we'll take care of you."

"Thank you, sir."

Johnny left and most of the Quartermaines headed home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Three Days Later

Evangeline had been in and out of consciousness, never awake very long. Leo is concerned about her mental state and how it will affect her recovery.

Jason is still in a coma. The swelling is slowing going down, but not fast enough for Patrick's liking. Everyone had been taking turns sitting with them and exhaustion is setting in.

Lisa stood when she noticed Eva jerk awake. "You're okay."

Eva stared at her mother. The swelling around her eyes had gone down a little, so it's easier to open them.

Lisa held a cup with a straw up and made her take a few sips. "Talk to me, Eva." She is met with a blank look from her daughter. "Please…"

Eva shut her eyes and tried to ignore the pain in her body. She didn't want to talk or wake up. Even in sleep, the guilt is eating her alive and it hurts to breathe.

"Jason is stable, Eva. He's going to make it."

A tear ran down her cheek. She is the reason that Jason is hurting and she just can't forgive herself. All the fight is gone and she's so tired.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Thanks for the comments! They have lots of healing to do. Big twist in this chapter.

Chapter 11

Two days later, Nora had gotten back from the court hearing and had won. She joyously told Eva about it and is slightly surprised that she doesn't get more of a response given how emotionally involved Eva was with the case.

"Evangeline, you can't go on like that this. What are you doing?"

Eva averted her gaze.

Monica entered the room with a wheelchair. "We need to get you out of this room."

Eva shook her head.

"You're going to visit my son."

"No," Eva said. Her voice sounded strangled and not her own.

"The drugs are not affecting you as much and physically, your ribs and deep bruising are healing. Jason needs you, Evangeline. You can't avoid him anymore."

Eva's bottom lip quivered.

"She's right," Lisa said. It is time for tough love. Her vibrant daughter now looks haunted and withdrawn and she is scared for her. They had tried to bring a psychiatrist in, but she wouldn't talk.

"I can't. I hurt him."

"It wasn't your fault. He needs to hear your voice and know you're there. Please." She's worried because Jason's brainwaves haven't changed and being in a coma is damaging to his body.

Two nurses came in and helped Evangeline stand. Her legs gave out and when she cried out in pain, Monica gave her some pain meds and then they eased her into the chair.

She cried the whole way there, scared of what she is going to see. When they entered the room and she saw all the machines and that Jason is so still, she lost it and her loud sobs filled the room.

It is breaking Monica and Lisa's hearts, but they push forward.

"Talk to him."

"I can't."

"You can. Please, he needs to hear your voice."

It took a few minutes for her to calm. Her life had taken such a dramatic turn. Not only had she been raped and beaten, but the man she is falling in love with almost died because of her choices and it's just too much to deal with. Hesitantly, she reached out and touched his hand. "I'm so sorry. I'm scared and I need you to wake up. Please, Jason. You have to be okay." She isn't sure she can deal with the alternative.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later, Mac came to Eva's hospital room and motioned for Lisa to come into the hallway.

"I'm Mac Scorpio from the police department. The nurse said you are her mother, is she up for questioning?"

"I'm Lisa Williamson. My daughter is very fragile and barely says anything. Can it wait a few days?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want to do anything to set her back, but I can't hold off for much longer."

"I understand and will try to prepare her."

He handed her his card. "There's something else. We got the autopsy back on Lorenzo."

Lisa's jaw clenched.

"We received intel about a body found buried on the grounds of the Alcazar compound in South America."

"Go on."

"It turns out that the man who raped your daughter was Luis Alcazar, Lorenzo's twin."

Lisa gasped.

"The man found on the property in South America was Lorenzo and he had been dead for six months."

Lisa's legs buckled and Bo, who had been approaching them with Nora, managed to grab her before she collapsed.

"What is going on?" Nora asked.

"I'm a fellow police officer and friends with Evangeline. Please tell us," Bo said as he helped Lisa sit.

Mac filled them in.

"Oh my God, that means she has been sleeping with Luis for months and had no idea," Nora said.

Lisa fought back a sob. "How are we supposed to tell her something like that after all she has been through?"

Bo is stunned. "What the hell kind of person does something like that?"

"A very sick one, apparently Luis was mentally ill and had escaped a mental hospital that Lorenzo had sent him too. I guess he wanted revenge. We were able to arrest one of the guards and he said that they didn't know that it was Luis and that he became obsessed with Eva and he was also doing drugs," Mac said.

Monica walks away, barely able to contain her emotions. She drove home to face her family who is waiting in the sitting room. Sonny and Brenda are visiting with Jason to give the family a break.

Alan stood. "What's wrong?"

Monica burst into tears and he embraced her.

"Is it Jason?" Edward asked hoarsely.

"No." She tried to get herself together as her family waited. "Mac came by and said that Lorenzo wasn't the one that raped Eva. It was his mentally ill twin brother, Luis."

Gasps filled the room.

"So, she had been sleeping with him and didn't know he was someone else," Alan said.

Lila started to cry, and Emily held her as she gave in to her emotions too.

"How much is one person supposed to take?" Monica said before dissolving into tears again.

Tracy left the room unable to handle it and headed for the hospital to visit Jason. He needs to wake up because Evangeline is going to need him to cope with all of this.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

For the next few days, Monica took Eva to visit Jason twice a day. While it was taxing on her, she is growing stronger and Leo wants to release her. Her organs are testing normal and her physical wounds are healing.

Lisa watched her sleep. "I think she'll do better when he wakes up."

Nora placed a hand on her shoulder. "I hope so, but it could also have the opposite effect.:

Lisa's attention went to Nora. "How so?"

"She is running, so facing him and having to talk about it might be too much for her right now. She's not dealing with what happened at all."

"I feel like I'm failing her. I don't know how to fix this, and I hate withholding the truth from her, but I'm scared it will put her over the edge."

"You can't fix it for her. This is something that Eva and Jason, to an extent, need to deal with."

"We need a miracle."

"Amen."

Three hours later, they got one.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily wipes a tear away. Jason had been stirring the last few hours. She never thought she'd be so excited to see his limbs move.

Jason had been hearing voices and while sometimes, he couldn't understand them, he had felt Eva the last time she had visited, and he is fighting to come back to her.

When his eyes finally snapped open, Monica gripped his hand and talked to him. "Jason, please be still. You're in the hospital."

His eyes plead with her and she guesses why he's upset.

"She's being released today. It was rough, but she's healing. She and her mom will be staying at the mansion. We thought it was best that she has a lot of support and Johnny will be guarding her." Eva has an appointment with a psychiatrist named Marty Saybrooke who is from Pennsylvania and they are going to tell her about Lorenzo. Mac will also be there to take Eva's statement.

Jason calmed as he watched her intently.

Patrick and another doctor rushed into the room and made everyone else leave as they examined him. A half-hour later, Patrick stepped into the hallway.

"We're taking the tube out."

"Good," Monica said. The longer it's in the more chance of infection. She texted Alan who is at home with the news and then Sonny. Strangely enough, Sonny had been there for all of them, preparing meals and taking turns sitting with Jason and Eva.

Once the tube was out, Monica and Emily were allowed back in.

"You don't know how happy I am to see your blue eyes," Emily said. She squeezed his hand and Jason weakly squeezed back.

The doctors had told him how long he had been unconscious, and he was shocked.

"You're doing well. I mean, you'll be in here for a while, but you're awake and breathing on your own and that is a huge accomplishment," Monica said.

"Lorenzo?"

Monica sighed. "He's dead, Jason. I'll fill you in on everything when you're a little stronger."

His throat is sore, so Emily helped him sip some water via a straw.

"Tell me now, please."

Monica sat next to the bed and gripped his hand. "Mac came by and it turns out it wasn't Lorenzo who raped Evangeline."

Jason's brow furrowed. "What?"

"It was his twin, Luis, who had killed Lorenzo about six months ago. They found his body at their South America compound."

Jason is stunned silent. Shutting his eyes, the implications of Luis's actions made him sick. His poor, beautiful girl had thought she was with her fiancé when she was with a monster.

"Her mother, Lisa, is here and a psychiatrist from her home town. Marty was raped when she was in college, so they are hoping that she will be able to help Eva move forward. They are going to tell her about Lorenzo soon.

"I want to see her."

"You need to know that she's really struggling with guilt because you got hurt. I'm afraid that emotionally, she's not doing very well."

"Then I'll go to her."

He started to move, but Emily quickly pushed him back down.

"No. You have a brain injury, Jason. There is swelling and you're in no condition to just get up and walk. You've been in a coma for over a week. I'll go to her and try to convince her to come here when she's released," Monica said.

Jason is overwhelmed with emotion. It hurts that she is so destroyed and scared to face him. "I felt her."

"What?"

"She was here, talking to me and I felt her."

Monica nodded. "She was here once she was allowed out of bed."

"What else is wrong with her?"

"She was beaten pretty badly."

"I remember her face."

"Jason, we don't know everything, but she has some broken ribs, just like you and was deeply bruised. She slept the first three days and then she wouldn't talk for a while."

A tear rolled down his cheek and she wiped it away.

Emily can feel how devastated he is and wishes she could do something. For now, they will pray that Eva is strong enough to face him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Leo entered Eva's room. "Alright, you're free to go."

Lisa smiled. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. You have my card if you have any questions."

Eva stood and then sat in the wheelchair they had provided and once they were in the hallway, she nervously looked around, suddenly feeling unsafe since she had left the confines of her room.

She closed her eyes and when she finally opened them, she frowned. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

When they neared Jason's room, she knew exactly what her mom was up to.

"No, I'm not ready."

Lisa stepped in front of her. "Vangie, you have to do this. If you don't face him, it will eat you alive and he really wants to see you."

Tears streamed down her face, but Lisa is non-plussed and moves behind her again and pushes her into Jason's room.

His eyes are closed, but when they moved closer, they snap open and their gaze locks. He tries to school his expression, but it's hard not to react to the bruising and swelling on her face. "Eva."

She buries her face in her hands and it almost breaks his heart.

"I love you."

She shakes her head, unable to believe that he still does after all he has been through.

"I love you," he repeats, "and I'll say it over and over until you believe me."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything."

"All my choices led to this. You didn't deserve it."

"And you did?"

She says nothing, still not looking him in the eye.

Jason tries to get up and gasps from the pain and then her gaze fix on him.

"If you won't come to me, then I'll hurt myself getting to you."

Slowly she stood and then moved next to him. Her hand reaches out to touch him, but retreats and Jason is almost overwhelmed with emotion.

He holds up his hand and after staring at it for a few seconds, she grasps it and he is so thankful. "You are everything to me. What happened didn't change that. Let me love you, Eva. I promise I'll help you get through this. Don't run from me. I'm not the enemy."

"How did he get the upper hand?" It's hard for her to hold his gaze because his face is still bruised and swollen.

"He had a detonator in his hand and he was hurting you."

Her face contorts knowing he had seen her being raped.

"I put my gun down and he shot me. I would have given my life for you and just wanted him to stop hurting you."

"No! It's not okay for you to die for me."

He sighed. "We can't let him win."

She starts to weaken and Lisa guides her onto a chair. "You two talk," she said before leaving them alone.

"I heard you."

She looks up. "What?"

"I could feel you and knew you were talking to me. You made me fight to come back. I know you're hurting, but please don't leave me."

Her bottom lip quivered. "I'm so scared. What if I can't be the person you were falling for anymore?"

"Than I'll just love who you are now, a fighter and the most beautiful person I know."

"I don't know how to get past this."

"Neither do I, but we can do anything together."

"You really believe that?"

"Yes."

"I feel so damaged."

"You won't be forever. Give it some time."

She closed her eyes and took a cleansing breath. "I don't think I realized just how much I need you until now. This is so hard, but my heart is telling me that you're what it needs." Just feeling his energy so strongly is helping, not to mention his words.

"Will you try?"

She nods and then wipes away her tears. "I'm so tired of crying."

"I wish I could hold you, but we're both pretty banged up."

Lisa watches them from the hallway.

"I fought coming to see you and now I don't want to leave."

"I heal fast."

She slightly smiled through her tears. "You better."

The love in his eyes almost takes her breath away.

"I love you."

His heart surges at her declaration.

Lisa blows out a harsh breath and wipes her face.

"How are they doing?" Monica asked.

"I think they are going to be okay."

"Thank God. They need each other."

"I can see that. The way he is looking at her, it's beautiful."

Monica smiled. "My son loves with his whole heart. She's safe with him."

"I can't wait to get to know him."

"He's quiet, but he listens and when he does speak, it's thoughtful and reverent. Jason has been through a lot and I'm glad he found someone like Eva."

"We're just going to have to be there for them."

"Every step of the way…" Monica said. There is no way she's going to shy away from her son again. This time, the family will get it right.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After Jason had made Eva go home and rest, Johnny sat next to him.

"We found the guard that we think called 911."

"Where is he?" Eva had mentioned him briefly and asked that Jason not hurt him.

"We followed him to the airport and he headed to South America. The mercs know where he lives and are tracking him. What do you want us to do?"

"I want him back here. There are things I need to know that he can shed some light on."

"What about the business?"

"Does Eva own it?"

"That's kind of a hot mess. Lorenzo left it to her. Luis killed him and took over and then married her, but since he was posing as someone else and made her marry under duress, Diane can get it voided."

"If she does that, then what?"

"Considering murder occurred, then Lorenzo's will would probably be upheld."

Jason is quiet for a long moment. "She's not going to want that business."

"Then we sell off whatever stock they have, pay the employees, and figure out what to do with what is left."

Diane moved into the room. "Lorenzo was extremely rich. We're talking billions and that is bank accounts we know of."

"She probably won't want it."

"Then she can use it for charity. She'll have to deal with it eventually."

"I'll talk to her about voiding the marriage and the rest later. I don't want to overwhelm her."

"Alright, I'll get started on the paperwork. I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks."

Once she was gone, Johnny resumed his train of thought.

"So, are we roughing Ricardo up or leaving him intact?"

Jason smirked. "Unfortunately, she doesn't want him hurt. Bring him here and put him in the second penthouse and leave him there until I get out of here."

"Do you know when that is?"

"Hopefully, in a few days. I look like shit, but the swelling in my head is going down."

"Good. I'm glad you have such a hard head. Sonny is outside and wants to speak with you."

Jason sighed.

"He is trying. He flew Eva's mom out here and Marty. He cooked for your family and took turns sitting with you and Eva. Talk to him and hear him out and then do what you think is right."

"Okay." He isn't sure how to feel about Sonny. His concern and need to help is a little too late.

Johnny left and then Sonny stepped inside the doorway and the men locked gazes.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I really appreciate them.

Chapter 12

Monica had put Eva in Jason's old room, let Lisa stay next door, and Bo and Nora are down the hallway.

Monica placed a tray with some soup on it on the nightstand. "You have to eat and keep your strength up."

"I have no appetite."

"I know, but we want to keep you healthy."

Monica helped her sit up and put the bowl in front of her. "Your mother is taking a nap."

"Is she okay?"

Monica slightly smiled. "Yes. I like her. She has spunk and could have easily been a Quartermaine."

Eva almost cracked a smile.

"Do you need help?"

Eva nodded. "My hand is shaky."

"You're still coming off the drugs and your body has been through some trauma."

She fed her a spoonful.

"It's good."

"Broccoli and cheese soup is one of Cooks's favorite recipes."

Monica is pleased when she eats it all. "If you want to talk, you can. Sometimes, it's easier to talk to someone you don't know as well."

"I wouldn't even know where to begin. I'm just so tired."

"Your strength will come back."

"I just can't wrap my mind around any of it."

"Try not to be hard on yourself, you have a lot of healing to do."

Alice wheels Lila in.

"How is my girl?"

Eva wipes her face. "I ate some soup."

Lila smiled. "That's a good start. I had some myself. It's delicious."

Monica touched Lila's shoulder as she walked by. "I'll leave you alone."

Alice parked her and left.

"I'm very proud of you."

"Why?"

"You fought. Not only did you save Jason, but you survived."

"I don't feel like I did. I feel so broken."

"May I?" Lila asked before touching her.

"Yes."

She held her hand. "You know, after Jason's accident, he was so angry and unreachable to most. I chose to just love him instead of changing him and eventually, he let me in. I couldn't change what had happened, but I still loved him even though he was different. You're going to be different, but that doesn't mean you're unlovable or that any of us will care about you any less. What happened wasn't your fault. That was all on him. There was nothing wrong with you not wanting to be with him after what he did."

"I should have just confronted him and then Jason wouldn't have been hurt."

"But you could have been dead. Alcazar was a bad man at heart and he could have struck out when you wanted to leave. It could have ended even worse and yes, a world without you would be worse. My grandson loves you. That will never change. Do you still love him?"

"Yes, I'm just scared and feel horrible that he was hurt."

"And he feels bad that you were hurt because that is what people in love do."

Eva wiped at her face. "I sleep a lot because I don't want to face it, but he still haunts me in my dreams."

"What time are you meeting with Marty?"

"First thing in the morning."

"It's a first step in the right direction and eventually, talking about it and dealing with it will free you. Are you determined to punish yourself?"

Eva doesn't know the answer to that question, not yet.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny sat in the chair Johnny had abandoned. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better."

"Listen, I wanted to tell you something. I've been thinking a lot and trying to make amends."

"Sonny…"

"Please, let me finish."

Jason slightly nodded.

"I spoke with the five families. You're free and clear if you want it."

"What?" While he had walked out, he knew that there were things to deal with to make it happen.

"I owe you. They agreed to let you walk away under one condition."

"What's that?"

"They want you to leave Port Charles. You can visit your family, but they need to know if you do. After three years, they are willing to be more lenient." It's risky for them to let someone with Jason's reputation go.

"That's it?"

"I reminded them how much you've contributed and threw in some favors."

Jason is stunned. "Wow."

"I also deposited money you deserve into your account." The cash that Lorenzo had given him will get them through the adjustment period and there was more than enough to give Jason a nice chunk.

"Thank you."

"Johnny and Francis quit on me. They want to go wherever you do."

It's another surprise thrown his way.

"I'll talk to them."

Sonny shook his head. "No. It's done. I'll be fine. I've always managed to adapt. I got my meds straightened out and I'm thinking more clearly now. Going forward, I won't get cocky and skip appointments."

"You have a child to think about now."

"I do. Please tell me we can keep in touch. I know I screwed up badly, but I love you like a brother even if I haven't always treated you like one. Brenda is insistent on you being the godfather of our baby. We want you in our life any way we can get you and I promise, I will never discuss business with you again."

Jason swallowed hard. "Give me some time, but I do appreciate you making all of this easier on me."

"Where will go?"

Jason shrugged. "I guess back to Pennsylvania with Eva. We have a long way to go for healing."

"Just be happy, Jason. You deserve it." He stood and held out his hand and Jason shook it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Diane, Marty, Mac, Eva, and Jason meet in his hospital room.

"Eva, I know this is painful, but I need you to walk me through what happened."

She took a deep breath. "Lorenzo cheated on me and I ran. I met Jason on the plane and we fell in love. Lorenzo came to town and found me. He wanted me back and took my friend Nora hostage. I went to him because he also threatened to kill Jason. At first, he just had me tied up sometimes and made the guards wake me up, so I didn't get rest. He forced me to marry him and that's when it really started getting physical. His moods were all over the place and he began to drug me. I was tired all the time." She paused to gather her thoughts. "He would try to touch me and get me to respond and if I didn't or said the wrong thing, he'd beat me. At one point, I was moved to the motel and he ended up raping me and sent for Jason. I honestly don't remember a lot. I was in and out of consciousness, but it hurt so badly and at some point, I woke up and he was beating Jason, and I saw the gun and pulled the trigger. I don't remember anything after that."

Mac took a shaky breath. "I'm very sorry that he hurt you. Evangeline, there is something that you need to know."

"I'll tell her," Jason said.

Her focus went to him.

"Mac found out that there was a body buried at their South American compound."

"I have been there."

"Baby, it was Lorenzo."

Her jaw dropped. "How?"

"His twin Luis killed him and pretended to be him."

Her bottom lip quivered. "For how long?"

"They think six months."

She gasped and then got up and rushed to the bathroom and got sick. Marty went inside to tend to her.

Mac rubbed the back of his neck. "Jason, is there anything you want to add?"

"I don't know what to say. He took her and we had no idea where to look and basically waited until he contacted us. When he finally sent for me, I didn't tell anyone where I was going. I just needed to get to her. He was raping her when I got there and was holding a gun on her. When I saw her face, I paused and that is when he showed me the detonator and told me to put my gun down. I did and he shot me twice. I tried to fight him, but I was losing blood not to mention that it was painful. I don't remember much after he smacked my head against a piece of furniture."

Mac finished taking notes. "I think I have enough. Take care of her."

Jason is surprised that Mac didn't admonish him for not coming to the police.

Diane and Mac left, and Marty and Eva returned to the room.

"Part of me is relieved that it wasn't Lorenzo, but the other—my God, I slept with him over and over."

She is hugging herself and Jason is ready to jump off the bed and hold her.

"I just want to sleep right now."

Marty nodded. "Okay, but I will be visiting you at the Quartermaine's tomorrow."

"Okay."

She left, and Eva gazed at Jason. "This is probably going to hurt, but I need to be next to you. Please."

He moved onto his side and shoved the sheet and blanket away and she slipped next to him, laying on her back. Even though it's painful laying on his side, he doesn't care, her needs are more important.

"Eva, can I touch you."

The fact that he even had to ask hit her hard, and she nodded as she cried.

He moved his arm over her and she gripped it.

"Let it out, baby. I'm here."

She started to sob as images of Luis bombarded her and he held her until she fell asleep. Lisa moved into the room and Jason's face contorted as she moved to his side and leaned over and hugged him gently.

"I know it's hard, but she needs you so much. Have faith, Jason. She's going to get through this and so are you."

The tears burned as they moved down his cheeks and then he fell asleep too and Lisa sat on the chair and watched over them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Eva woke up, it was dark in the room.

Jason stirred. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I need to shift."

She felt around for the remote and moved the bed up and she slipped off it and Jason laid on his back.

"Are you coming home tomorrow?"

"Yes. I need to talk to you about something."

She turned on the light and sat.

"Sonny came by and he talked to the five families and they are going to let me go free and clear as long as I stay out of Port Charles for three years. I can visit my family if I clear it with them first."

"What does that mean?"

Her heart skips a few beats as she contemplates possibly losing him.

"I'm going to come with you to Pennsylvania if you'll have me."

She is struck dumb and a small smile edges onto his battered face.

"You're willing to leave and come home with me?"

"Yes. I love you and I need to be with you. My family can visit if they want."

"What about your friends?"

"Johnny and Francis want too, but we haven't talked it over yet. A guard would be necessary for a while in case someone comes after me. So, will you have me?"

"Are you sure you want to deal with all the aftermath?"

"Yes."

"My answer is yes too."

He smiled. "Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

For the next week, Jason recovered at the Quartermaines while Lisa made arrangements for some of his things to be delivered to Eva's apartment.

While they had been laying around, Jason had done some searching about Llanview, Pennsylvania and ended up putting in a bid for a bar called Roadies. It has pool tables and food and looked like his kind of place. Eva told him all about it and he was down for it. Owning a bar would have some challenges, but Johnny and Francis wanted to share the ownership and responsibility, so they split up the costs with Eva helping them. She liked keeping her mind on other things.

"Marty is here," she said before getting out of bed.

"I'll be waiting."

She went downstairs to the study.

"Hello," Marty said as she watched Eva sit. "How has it been going?"

"I've been a little busy helping Jason buy Roadies."

Marty smiled. "I love that place.

"Yeah. I think it will be good for him."

"Are you nervous about living with him?"

"Not really. I know he wouldn't hurt me like Luis did. I'm still trying to come to grips with the fact that he killed Lorenzo and took over his life."

"It's a lot to process."

"I should have known. I knew Lorenzo had changed and he'd have these mood swings where I questioned his sanity. It's just too bad I didn't push the issue with him. Instead, I was the dutiful girlfriend, perfect in every way."

"Do you feel like you have to perfect with Jason?"

"No. He accepts me as is and I love him for it."

"Good. I want you to talk about what happened in the hotel room."

"Thankfully, I was pretty out of it. I don't remember a lot. I know I was in pain, but I kept passing out. I'm also aware that I was raped and that I killed him." Some of her nightmares are of the rape and the other is her pulling the trigger of the gun or that she doesn't do it in time to save Jason.

"Do feel guilty?"

"About killing him? No. I hate that I had to take a life, but I had no choice and maybe it's easier for me to process since it was Luis. I feel guiltier that Jason was hurt, and Nora had to go through getting kidnapped. I hate that he was willing to sacrifice his life."

"Isn't that what you did?"

"Yes, but the whole situation existed because of me."

"That situation happened because Luis was unstable. You walked away and rightfully so."

"But I handled it all wrong."

"So, how long do you think you're going to punish yourself over that? Is there a time table?"

Eva tilted her head. "Seriously?"

Marty threw her hands up. "When I was gang-raped, I blamed myself for a long time because I had a lot to drink or maybe I shouldn't have been there. Trust me, it went on for eternity and got me nowhere fast. There is always a what-if but dwelling on that will just make it harder to move forward. Circumstances rose beyond your control and you can't go back and change that. You can only deal with how everything will affect you going forward."

"I get that, but—"

"Why does there have to be a but?"

Eva is exasperated.

"I'm not going to help you beat yourself up. You've been through enough. Your emotions are going to be all over the place for a while. You might have nightmares and not even feel like getting out of bed, but it's all a part of the process of letting go of all the pain."

Eva sighed. She has a long journey, but there is one thing that is keeping her from drowning and that is Jason. After all, he has sacrificed for her, she feels she needs to at least try to get beyond this. It's the only way to give their relationship a fighting chance.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Thanks for your comments!

Chapter 13

Jason watched as Eva finally gave in and slept. She had already woken up twice from nightmares screaming his name and each time he had held her while she gripped his shirt, scared to let him go. Marty had asked to speak with him before her appointment with Jason and he had agreed. He'll do anything to help her.

Her lashes fluttered and then her gaze locked on him. "Sorry I kept waking you up."

"You don't have to apologize."

She snuggled closer, absorbing his heat. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Always."

"When I had to marry him, I kept thinking that I had wished I had taken you up on your offer."

"Well, when you are ready, we will."

"What if I'm never ready?"

He kissed the top of her head. "You will be, eventually."

"Just don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

After several minutes, they took turns taking showers and then Alice brought them some breakfast. Once that was finished, Jason made his way to the study.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Marty sat across from Jason. "I know you're not comfortable doing this, but I need to see where your head is out regarding a few things."

"I'll do anything for her."

"Jason, I know you saw her being raped. Are you dealing with that?"

He shrugged. "I try not to think about it."

"I'm sure those images will never go away and neither will her memories of it. Getting raped and tortured like she did gets into your psyche. There will be days that Evangeline seems very strong and on others, she might crumble."

"She's having nightmares."

"And it makes you feel helpless, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Aside from holding her, I don't feel like I'm helping."

"But you are because she needs to know that you won't leave. You're a huge reason she's trying to deal with this. The fact that she lets you hold her speaks volumes."

"I want her to trust me and know that I'd never hurt her like that."

"I think she does know that, but at the same time, she doesn't trust herself. She's struggling over what Luis did to her and at the same time, she needs to mourn Lorenzo who looks exactly like the man who raped and took advantage of her."

"I wasn't thinking about her mourning him."

"That is understandable. Just let her know that she can tell you anything without judgment. She knows that deep down, but it's hard for her to accept."

Jason nodded.

"At the same time, she might need space and you'll need to give it to her."

"I'm dreading that, but I get it."

"You need to let yourself feel too. It's not healthy to bottle everything up."

"I had an accident when I was younger and lost all my memories. Part of how my brain works is that I can shut things off and do what needs to be done."

"But Jason, all the feelings are still there and if you don't deal with them eventually, they'll fester and could hurt your relationship with Evangeline and because you detach from them, your decision making can get skewed. I know it's hard for you to see that, but it's true."

"I know I let things eat away at me, but it's hard to break habits."

"What scares you the most?"

"That she'll run away from me, her feelings—everything and just close off."

"She's scared that you'll leave because she is too much to deal with or that you'll want more intimacy when she can't be with you like you used to be."

"I miss her, but I can wait. That isn't even on my mind right now."

Marty let out a deep breath. "If things get really hard, you need to talk to someone about it and get your feelings out."

"I'll try."

Marty gave him her card. "If she needs me and that goes for you too, please call."

"Thank you. I will."

He left and went and got Eva.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva sat in the seat Jason had vacated. "So, what did you talk about?"

Marty smirked. "You and him dealing with his feelings. He's a good man. You're very lucky."

"I know. He's great."

"But?"

"I'm not the same person he fell in love with."

"You're still in there, Evangeline. It will just take some time to feel safe again."

"When I woke up in his arms, I felt so safe and protected. I miss our intimacy and it's hard imagining us getting back the way we were."

"It won't be the same, but I have a feeling it will be even better if you stick it out. This will bring you closer if you let it."

She nodded. "I'm trying."

"You know, it's okay if some days you don't try and you just be. Trying too hard will just frustrate you. Work through your emotions. Jason isn't going anywhere."

"I'm tired of crying."

"Well, you're not done yet. It's part of the process."

"How did you get over it?"

"It took a long time. I felt a lot of shame, but eventually, I was able to open myself up again and embrace who I am. I know you can do it too."

"I hope so."

"Evangeline, how do you feel about Lorenzo?"

She got up and paced. "I loved him very much. It upsets me that he died the way he did and I'm not sure what to do about it."

"It's okay to mourn him."

"I'm scared if I think about it too long and start crying, I'll never stop."

Her eyes are brimming with tears.

"But you will. Let yourself cry for him and what you lost. You need to let it out."

Her bottom lip quivered as she plopped onto the couch and closed her eyes, thinking about Lorenzo. "It's so hard because when I see his face in my mind, it's the same face that taunted and abused me. I can't let myself go there because I hate that face." The thought of that is just too much to bear. "I can't do this. I have to go."

She ran out and Marty let her be so she can process it. If she can't deal with this, it could mess up her recovery.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After Eva ran outside towards the rose gardens, Lila signaled for Alice to push her out there. They found Eva on a bench staring at some flowers.

"They are beautiful this time of year."

Eva's focus didn't falter. "They smell nice too."

"Why did you run?"

"I didn't want to deal with my feelings for Lorenzo because when I think about his face, I see Luis and it's messing with my brain."

"That is an impossible situation, but you do need to deal with it."

"I can't believe he's gone." She hugged herself as she rocked. "None of this is fair and I don't know what to do with the anger I have for Luis."

"Then we'll figure out a way for you to deal with it. If you need to scream, then do it. We can put a punching bag somewhere."

"Or she can just hit Tracy," Monica said sitting next to Eva.

"What is the story with you and Tracy?"

Monica smiled. "She has a big mouth and so do I, so we clash. There's some respect there, but we never admit it. It's just our way."

Eva shook her head. "I think there's something I need to do."

"Do you need help?"

"No, not with that. I just—how do I separate the two men when the face is the same. Logically, I know it's Luis, but every time I think about Lorenzo and imagine him, I see Luis laying on top of me."

Monica sighed. "There is no easy answer to that. In time, you'll be able to separate it, but right now it's too raw. Would it help you to maybe have a private service for Lorenzo? We could get his body moved to Pennsylvania unless he wants it to stay in South America and even then, you can still have a plot you can visit here."

"We could plant a tree with a plaque," Lila suggested.

"Those are great ideas. Maybe if I do that, I can be at peace with Lorenzo and just focus on dealing with what Luis did."

"You give us the information and we'll do what we can."

"Lorenzo probably had a will," Eva said.

"Jason can probably have Diane talk to you about that."

"Okay."

They went back inside, and Eva felt a little lighter.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason held the blanket up so Eva could slide next to him.

"I want to see Ricardo. It's part of my healing process with Lorenzo. Your mom and Lila want to help me honor him, so I can move forward. I was having problems being able to mourn him because of Luis and how they look the same."

"I'm glad they could help."

"So, do you think I can see him?"

"I'll arrange it."

"I also want to talk to Diane and see if there was a will for Lorenzo."

Jason nodded. "There was, but I put off telling you until you were ready for it."

"Is it bad?"

"Yes and no. I found out before I knew that Luis was posing as Lorenzo, so now, I'm not sure what you'll want to do."

Her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"He left you a lot of money. There's some property too."

"He never really disclosed how much he's worth."

"It's in the billions."

Her eyes widened. "Wow. What the hell am I going to do with all of that?"

"Well, you can keep some and then use the rest for charity work or even scholarships."

"True. It would be nice to do some good with it."

"What do you want to talk to first, Diane or Ricardo?"

"Ricardo."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ricardo sat up when he heard the door jiggle. He had been in the room for a while and even though they weren't being mean, he is scared. Being abducted is never a good experience and flying across the country blindfolded had been unsettling.

Jason appeared and shut the door behind him.

Ricardo swallowed hard as he took in Jason's battered appearance and the serious glint in his eyes. He swung his legs over the bed as Jason sat on a chair.

"You're alive because my girl wanted you to be. I know you called 911, but that was after she was raped and abused." Jason paused to see if the man would try and defend his actions and is impressed when he doesn't. "She's been through hell and struggling, but don't baby her or lie. Tell her what she wants to know so that she can put the past behind her. At the same time, be respectful because you could break her easily."

Ricardo nodded.

"Why did you call?"

"I knew he would kill you and she had been through enough. I tried to protect her without him getting wind of it, but it was hard. He had ordered me to, you know, be with her."

Jason's jaw clenched. If he could dig Luis up and beat the shit out of him, he would.

"I told her and then pretended."

Jason stood abruptly.

"I just touched her hair, that's all and then I jumped up and told him that I couldn't do it and that I don't think of her that way."

Jason's fist closed and unclosed and then he sat.

"He bought it."

"Why were you willing to keep her hostage."

Ricardo sighed heavily. "I stole to feed my family and he caught me and told me that he'll kill my family if I didn't work off my debt."

"Luis?"

"Yes."

"What did you steal?"

"I took some food and jewelry."

"Did you know he was Luis?"

"No, no one did."

There is a knock on the door and Johnny pushed it open. "She's getting restless."

Jason stood. "Bring her in." He moved over to the window.

Eva entered the room and paused as her gaze met with Ricardo's. "Hi."

He couldn't bear to see her so beaten down and looked down at the floor with shame.

"This isn't going to work for me."

Jason's attention went to Ricardo.

"I'm sorry. I have brought shame to my family by what I did."

"You did what you had to do." She sat across from him.

"I couldn't let my family be hurt, but please know that I hated seeing him hurt you."

Eva wiped away a tear. "Did you know it was him?"

"No. I mean, I noticed something was wrong, but I thought it was the drugs."

"Did you work for him in South America?"

"Yes."

"So, you didn't know Lorenzo?"

"I knew of him. He did a lot for the people in town."

"I loved him and I'm trying to let him go. Is there anyone you thought knew?"

He nodded slowly. "I've thought about it a lot and there is one guard who was closest to him name Marco. May I borrow a phone?"

Jason is surprised but hands him his.

After a few rings, someone picked up and Ricardo starts speaking Spanish and it gets a little heated before he puts the man on speakerphone.

"Ricardo said you need answers."

"I do."

"Lorenzo was an honorable man. He could be ruthless, but he was fair. Luis had been slowly losing it. We were all concerned and relieved when Lorenzo put him away. He had been gone for a few months and then, he made it home and confronted his brother. It got ugly fast. Only me and another guard were there. Luis pulled out a gun and killed Lorenzo and told us he'd kill us and our family if we breathed a word of it. He was paranoid and eventually killed the other man. I fled shortly thereafter and have lived in hiding. "

"So, he died quickly?"

"Yes, senorita."

"Who buried him?"

"Me and the guard."

She held up her hand, signaling that she was done, and Ricardo spoke a few sentences in Spanish and then handed the phone back to Jason.

"I'm very sorry for your loss."

Tears are cascading down her cheeks. "Thank you. We'll send you home tomorrow. There is a will, and if you give me your information, I would like to make a donation to your village in Lorenzo's memory."

Ricardo looks down as he cried and then she shocks them by hugging the younger man.

"I need to do something good in his name," she said before pulling away.

His tear-filled eyes lock on her. "I owe you and will do anything and promise to do as much good as I can. We are in need of doctors and medicine and need a place to learn."

Eva slightly smiled. "I will make it happen. You have my word."

Ricardo wiped his face. "I do not deserve this, but I will be forever grateful. You inspire me to be a good man. I won't let you down."

Jason watched in amazement as Eva smiled and cried at the same time.

She stood and he wrapped his arms around her.

"The guard will let you know what time your flight is, just give him your information and we'll be in touch soon."

"Thank you."

Jason walked Eva to the car. "I hate that he was the one who put a smile on your beautiful face first."

"That's not true."

His brow rose.

"I woke up last night and watched you sleep and you muttered my name in the most beautiful sigh and my heart melted. I smiled because, at that moment, I forgot all my pain. Even in your sleep, you manage to convey your love and it was just what I needed."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you so much."

"Thank you. I love you too and this was just what I needed."

"You amaze me."

"Wait to you see all the good I plan on doing."

Jason smiled, loving that she is embracing it. "I'll look forward to it. Baby, can I kiss you?"

She slowly nodded, and he pressed his lips against hers and then pulled back.

"Thank you."

She grabbed his hand and tugged him forward. "Let's go home."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Thanks for comments!

Chapter 14

Evangeline hugged Lila with tears in her eyes. "I'm really going to miss you."

"You can call me anytime you want."

"Thank you for everything." Eva embraced Monica next. "You too."

"You are always welcome here."

Alan nodded. "Hope you don't mind visitors."

Eva slightly smiled. "I would love to have you."

Edward moved forward. "May I hug you?"

When she nodded, he squeezed her and then faced his grandson. "I always wanted you away from the business and happy. I think you're well on your way."

"You're not going to cry, are you?" Tracy asked.

"No, but Jason might."

Tracy snickered.

Jason rolled his eyes and then hugged his grandmother and mom.

"Thank you for having us."

"You're welcome," Monica said.

Monica and Alan walked them to the car. "Let us know when you get there safely."

"I will," Eva said.

She cried all the way to the ELQ plane.

"I never thought anyone would cry because they missed Edward," Jason said trying to lighten the mood.

She smacked his leg. "Your family has been wonderful."

He can't argue with that.

It was a short flight and they headed for Eva's apartment. When she opened the door, Bo and Nora are there to greet them.

"Surprise!"

Eva hugged her. "I missed you."

"Me too. I went shopping and stocked the fridge, so you're good to go."

"She even bought you some wine," Bo added.

Jason looked around. It's nice and is definitely his girl's style.

Lisa entered the room.

"Mom!"

"Hi, baby." She warmly embraced her daughter. It had been hard leaving her in Port Charles, but once they had gotten settled at the Quartermaine's, she felt like Eva needed time to process.

"I missed you."

"Your bed is turned down and I cleaned up a little bit."

"Thanks." Eva yawned.

"Someone needs to get some rest," Nora said.

"I'm going to head home. Call me tomorrow and maybe we can do lunch in a few days. I made a few meals for you and of course, they are your favorites."

Eva's eyes lit up.

"She could always be bought with food," Nora said.

"Very true," Eva said.

She walked them to the door and once they were gone, she grabbed Jason's hand and showed him around. Tomorrow, they are going to Lorenzo's estate where his will is going to be read.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva woke up in Jason's arms and never wanted to leave them.

"You okay?"

She sighed. "Yes. I'm just nervous."

"Johnny and Francis are coming and we'll help you pack."

"Thank you."

"I like holding you."

"I love it too. I wish we could just stay in bed all day."

"We can, tomorrow."

Her stomach growled, making him chuckle.

"I'll go make some breakfast."

"I would love an omelet."

"Then I'll make it."

She lazily observed while he put on some sweats and then disappeared into the hallway. Of all the things she misses the most, it's their intimacy. Jason is a little tentative about touching her and she wishes that the awkwardness will go away so they can just be themselves again. Can she even be the way she was before? Does she want to? There are so many unanswered questions and thoughts running through her mind. While she doesn't mind the person she was before, she had been skating through life and now, everything is challenging. Maybe she can be stronger and more focused. The idea of being in the position to give back pleases her greatly, and she can't wait to get started. It was easy just focusing on herself and Lorenzo, but her world is about to expand in ways she never would have dreamed of.

Getting up, she made her way to the bathroom and took a quick shower before joining him.

"It's just about ready."

"Thanks," she said before sipping on some orange juice. "I was thinking of starting a foundation or maybe give grants to other organizations that help victims of rape and violence. It can pay for therapy or even legal costs. Maybe I can volunteer to take some cases pro bono."

"You did a lot of thinking in that short shower."

She slightly smiled. "Yeah."

"Tonight, we can brainstorm and come up with some ideas."

"That would be great."

He slid the plate in front of her. "I'm going to go take a shower."

She nodded and then took a bite. "Delicious."

He left and when her phone rang, she grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Hello, my dear, I'm just making sure you got settled," Lila said.

"We're good. The reading of the will is today."

"Are you scared?"

"I'm a little nervous because it will all be so real."

"Were there any other relatives?"

"He has a son, but I never met him and they were estranged."

"I'm sure everything will work out. Please, call me if you need me."

"I will."

"You are loved by us to, you know."

"Thank you, and the feeling is mutual."

Lila smiled. "Tell my handsome grandson that I'll talk to him soon."

"I will."

Jason pulled down his shirt as he moved towards her. "Who was that?"

"It was Lila. She was just checking up on us and sends her love."

"I'm going to miss her the most."

"You need to learn to face chat."

Jason made a face.

"We'll do it together."

Johnny entered the room. "Be ready to leave in a half-hour."

Eva jumped up and ran upstairs.

"Are you going to change?" Johnny asked eyeing Jason's jeans and a black tee.

"Do I have too?"

"Slacks and a button-down would be fine."

Jason made a strangled noise.

"Don't be a wus."

Jason glared and then went upstairs.

"Why are you pouting?"

"Johnny said I had to dress up."

She chuckled. "Do you always let Johnny dress you?"

He muttered under his breath.

"That one," she said as his hand moved over a blue dress shirt.

He pulled it on and then removed his jeans and tugged on his slacks.

"I know you don't like it, but you look even more handsome in blue."

"Thanks."

She slipped her arms around his waist and then stood on her toes and kissed him. They hadn't gone very far physically, but she misses him and wonders when she'll be ready to start taking it further.

He gazed at her lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She grabbed her suit jacket and slipped it on and then put on some heels.

"You're so beautiful."

Their gaze met.

"Should I cover the bruises?"

"They aren't that bad. I look worse. Besides, it's just the lawyer and us, probably."

"Okay." She's a little self-conscious, but he's right, the bruises are almost faded.

They join Johnny in the car and head over there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva and Jason sat on the chairs provided and waited for the lawyer to arrive. For Eva, it was weird being back in the house. While she had grown to love it, the memories pained her. The Quartermaines had made arrangements to bring Lorenzo's body back and Eva purchased a plot.

Diego moved into the room, making her gasp.

"You must be Evangeline."

"I am. I'm sorry for your loss."

"My father and I didn't see eye to eye, but I never wanted him to die."

"I understand."

"I just came to get some of my things from the basement. At least, I'm guessing that is where they are."

Eva stood.

Diego took her in. She's beautiful, but the bruises his uncle had left are still visible making him inwardly cringe.

"Diego, do you want the business?"

"No. That is what we always argued over. I wanted nothing to do with it, so he disowned me."

"I'm sorry. If you need anything, I mean anything, I'll help."

"You'll pay my student loans?" he said jokingly.

"Yes, I will. Consider it done."

The smile left his face and he just stared for a long moment. "You seem pretty normal and not at all what I expected. How the hell did my father manage to attract you?"

"He was a charmer."

Amusement lit up his eyes. "Yeah."

The lawyer moved into the room.

"That's my cue to go."

"Not so fast. My name is Daniel Colson and you are in the will."

Diego frowned. "Really?"

Jason wondered why Diane hadn't told him.

Diego sat next to Eva.

"Alright, Mr. Alcazar's estate is vast. There is a lot of property and money, so the details will definitely take a while to iron out."

Diane waltzed into the room. "I'm Diane Miller, Ms. Williamson's lawyer."

Daniel smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Please, have a seat."

Diane sat next to Jason.

"Now, the bulk of the estate does go to Ms. Williamson, about ten billion in real estate, businesses, money, cars, and boats along with miscellaneous assets."

Eva's mouth dropped open.

He handed her an envelope. "I was to give this to you in the event of his death."

Her eyes pricked with tears.

He handed Diego an envelope too. "Diego, while your father wasn't very happy with your decision to not be in the family business, he still left you a five hundred million dollar trust. For now, you can request money in smaller increments and have a monthly stipend, but when you turn twenty-five, you can do what you wish with it."

Diego is stunned.

"He also left you an island which has a beach house, vehicles, and a small casino."

"Damn," he muttered.

"I will make arrangements for us to meet and get everything signed."

Diego nodded.

"Ms. Williamson wishes to dismantle the business," Diane said.

"I want the money from selling off inventory and business-related property to go to Diego's trust fund."

Diego started to protest.

"No. It's your family's money. Did Luis have any kids?"

"Yes, but they already read his will and Sage was given all his property and money. She's good."

"I didn't know about her."

"She went into hiding when she turned eighteen. I have a suspicion that my father helped her. Luis was unstable and threatening to hurt her. I'm sorry that he hurt you, by the way."

"Thanks. I'm dealing with it."

He really couldn't imagine how hard it must be for her.

"I'll go over some things with Daniel while you chat," Diane said excusing herself.

"Where do you live?" Eva asked.

"I have a flat in New York. I'm almost done business school. Maybe I'll move to the island and run the casino." It just dawned him that now he has a huge responsibility.

"I'm sure Daniel can tell you who is running it and you can make sure the manager is doing a good job until you're ready."

"That's a good idea."

"I'm a lawyer, Diego. If you need me to look over anything, I will do it for free. Even though you don't know me, I truly loved your father and was engaged to him. As far as I'm concerned, you are my family now."

Diego is taken aback by her kindness.

"I want to keep in touch."

"I didn't expect this," he said softly.

"Are you okay with it?"

He can tell that she is still fragile because she doesn't look him in the eyes for long and her hand is slightly shaking.

"Yes and for the record, I would never hurt you like he did."

"I'm sorry. This is all a little nerve-wracking."

"You think?"

He is pleased when she slightly smiled.

Eva opened her phone. "What is your number?"

He rattled it off and as a measure of trust, gave her his address and she did so in return.

"I can't believe you would have been my step-mother."

"Yeah, that would have been awkward. I'm just going to say you're my little brother."

He laughed.

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? My mom is cooking and it's really good comfort food."

"Really?"

"I would love it if you did."

"A home-cooked meal sounds great."

"Good."

Daniel interrupted and then Eva stood to go pack.

"Wait, what are you going to do with the house?"

"I'm probably going to sell it."

"Why not live here? It's a nice house and has a pool. Do you already have one?"

"No."

"You should think about it. I know it's probably a little tainted by Luis, but you can make new memories. Besides, I could come to visit and stay here when I get a break."

"I'll think about it."

He left and Diane moved next to her.

"If you want, I can help you redecorate. You can keep some special pieces and whatever you don't want, you can donate."

Eva turned towards Jason. "What do you think?"

"It could work." It's not as outrageous as he thought it would be. "Let's take a tour."

Eva showed him around. There is plenty of room for the family to come to stay with them and there is also a bedroom on the first floor that Lila and Edward can stay in. It reminded him of a villa and is very artsy, yet modern.

"I like his man cave. It's big enough to add a pool table." It already has a nice television and poker tables.

She smiled. "I do like this place and I probably shouldn't let Luis ruin that for me."

"I wouldn't change that much," Diane said.

"I want the master bedroom completely redone."

"Done. We can even change the master bedroom location if you want. The kitchen is already to die for."

"He spared no expense."

Jason leaned closer. "Will you be okay with the memories?"

"I wasn't so sure at first, but I'm trying to focus on the good. There's even a recording studio out back and I love the gardens. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"As long as I'm with you, I'm home."

She kissed him. "Okay. We'll redecorate a little and then it will be ours."

Diane asked her about color schemes and styles and then they wrapped it up.

"Did you want to take anything?"

"No. The maid will see to it that my things are packed up while they redecorate. Now, we just have to concentrate on my apartment."

"We'll start tomorrow after we sleep in late."

She smiled. "Deal."

On the way home, they stopped by Marty's for a therapy session.

"How are you doing?"

"A lot of things have changed since I saw you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm having Lorenzo's body returned and I met his son."

"How did that go?"

"He's great and willing to act as a family. I don't want him to be alone."

Marty smiled. "That was very nice of you."

"I'm mourning Lorenzo and realize that I can separate the men in my mind and heart. Diego wanted me to keep the house. While it has a lot of memories, I think I can be happy there. I always loved it."

"Why did you keep your apartment?"

"I just couldn't let it go and it was closer to work, so when I had a big case, I usually dragged all the files there and worked and slept."

"Just don't push yourself too hard."

"I'm not. I sleep a lot and feel like I'm finally progressing. I plan on doing a lot of charity work with the money he left me. Maybe you could write down a few rape counseling places so that I can donate to them."

Marty smiled. "That is outstanding. There is so much need. You're doing such a great thing."

"I feel like I've been given another chance and want to pay it forward."

"How are you and Jason doing?"

'We're okay. I miss him physically, but I'm scared to be that intimate."

"Have you done anything?"

"Just chaste kisses and hugging."

Marty leaned forward. "I suggest that you take things slow. It hasn't been that long and sex could send you back there."

"I'm not ready for that, but at the same time, I just want it to be normal between us again where he doesn't have to walk on eggshells and I'm not constantly thinking about what happened in that hotel room."

"It's going to take time, but you'll get there."

"What can I do to get beyond it?"

"Everything you are doing now is helping and when you decide to take it further, you'll need to be in control. Set time limits and go slow."

"Okay."

They finished up and she joined Jason in the lobby, grabbing his hand that he held out like it was a lifeline. They are so much stronger together and she's starting to own that.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Skipping forward here and there

Chapter 15

Lisa opened the door. "You must be Diego."

He smiled and handed her some flowers. "Yes, ma'am."

"Come on in. Those are beautiful."

She disappeared into the kitchen.

"Nice touch," Johnny said lifting his eyes from the newspaper.

Diego shrugged.

"Don't think you're getting extra macaroni and cheese for that," Eva said.

"I'm holding out for the collard greens," Francis said.

"I should have worn sweat pants," Diane added.

Diego's mouth is watering. "I think I'm going to like being a Williamson."

Lisa laughed. "After two girls, it's nice to add a boy into the mix."

"There's another one?"

Eva chuckled. "I have a little sister, Layla, but she lives in California."

"Wow. Is she cute?"

"Dude, you can't date your sister," Johnny said.

"That is all kinds of wrong," Francis added.

Jason entered the room. "Why are your faces all scrunched up?"

"Diego wants to date his sister," Johnny said.

Jason's gaze shot to Eva and then Diego and the younger man threw up his hands in surrender.

"Not that one, the other one. I mean, I just asked if she was hot."

The guys chuckled when Diego turned red.

"Would you guys leave that poor boy alone?" Diane said.

"And ruin all the fun?" Johnny said.

"Come and get it," Lisa said.

They rushed for the table as she laughed.

"Thank God you made enough. Johnny can eat," Eva said.

Johnny shook his head. "If we're going to be friends, you can't sell me out." He is happy that she is attempting to be lighter.

"What? It's not like I told them you like bubble baths."

His jaw dropped as Francis and Diego cracked up.

"Your secret is out, O'Brien," Jason said.

"It was one time and I was drunk and I didn't know the girl put bubbles in there."

"And why were you telling this story to my girl?"

"Because I was trying to make her laugh. I kind of slipped on my way out of the tub."

Eva chuckled. "All right, who is saying grace?"

Everyone looks at each other and then Diego slightly raised his hand.

"Thank you, Diego," Lisa said.

He bowed his head. "Dear Lord, thank you for this food we're about to receive and for the love that went into making it. Thank you for friends and family and for giving us something good to look forward to. Amen."

"Amen," everyone said.

"Now pass me that mac," Johnny said.

"Not before I get it," Eva said.

"If there is none left before it gets to me, I might have to cut someone," Diane said eyeing it.

Lisa laughed. "There is plenty for everyone."

They passed around the food and then dug in.

"Jesus," Francis said, "If you opened a restaurant, I would live there."

"This is outstanding," Diane said. "And there are no calories in it, of course."

"Let me tell you something," Lisa said, "if you're counting calories, you might as well put your fork down now and go sit in the living room."

Diane laughed. "I'm not going anywhere."

Diego smiled. "What was your life like growing up?"

Eva smiled wistfully. "Mom was strict, so I would sneak out to go see my boyfriend."

Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Layla would be the distraction. I would promise her candy."

"Vangie!"

Eva laughed. "Do you remember how cute that boy was? I only got caught once and it was ugly."

Lisa wiped her mouth. "You were grounded for a month."

Diego looks amused at first and then a little sad.

Lisa reached over. "If you're bummed that you didn't get grounded, I can do it now."

Johnny laughed.

Diego smiled. "Thanks for the offer." He went to put some macaroni into his mouth and Eva snapped a picture. "Hey!"

She sent it to Layla. "I wanted to show Layla her new little brother."

"I could have posed."

"That wouldn't be as fun, you see, the fact that you're eating mom's mac will send her over the edge."

Lisa sighed. "I should have had boys."

"But then I'd have to be gay," Jason said as his face contorted, making everyone crack up.

"I think I'm going to have to get used to the fact that you are so literal."

Jason shrugged.

Layla texted back, making Eva laugh.

"What did she say?" Lisa asked.

"She said that he looks cute, but he needs to step away from the mac and cheese or she will be forced to hurt him."

"Take a video," Diego said before filling up his fork.

Eva laughed as he dramatically ate the food making sure to moan. She sent it and Layla called and Eva put her on speaker.

"Look, little bro, you can't just come rolling up into Vangie's house and eat up all the mac and cheese."

He laughed. "What does she look like?"

Layla switched over to a face chat app and Eva held it up.

"Hi," Diego said.

"Hey! How do you like the family so far?"

"It's great. I don't feel so alone anymore."

"Good. We like to tease a lot, but there's always love behind it."

"Good to know."

She smiled. "Pass me to Jason."

Diego handed the phone over.

They stared at each other. Layla didn't like seeing the bruising, but she pushed it aside.

"So, you're Jason?"

"Yeah."

"Vangie, he is fine!"

Eva grinned as Jason blushed.

"Thank you for watching out for her."

"I love her."

She smiled. "Good. Welcome to the family too."

"This is Johnny and then Francis," he said turning the phone so she could see them.

"Yummy."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Diane said.

"And that is my lawyer, Diane."

"Hey, Diane."

"When you come home, we'll go shopping. Eva said you like Jimmy Choos too."

"Girl, I love them."

"I might have to move to Pennsylvania. I don't want Jason missing me."

Jason slightly smiled.

"You should. Nora and I are partners, but we wouldn't mind a third," Eva said.

Diane's eyes grew wide. "I might have to think about this."

Jason gave Eva the phone and she left the table and went into her bedroom.

"I miss you," Eva said.

"Ditto. Mom told me everything. I'm so sorry. Do you need me to come home?"

"No. It's okay, just come back when you're done filming." Layla is an actress on a soap opera.

"Okay. Jason is dreamy."

"He's just as beautiful on the inside."

Layla smiled fondly. "You think he's it?"

"Yes."

"I'm so happy for you."

They chatted about Layla's love life for a while and then tearfully said goodbye.

After cleaning up and hanging out with everyone for a while, once they left, the couple went to bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Three Months Later

Ricardo had reported back about the excitement Eva's donations had caused. He sent pictures and letters as well as crayon masterpieces the kids had created.

Eva is in tears as she peruses them. They had moved into the house and Johnny took over Eva's lease. Diane is going to join the firm in a few months and after a small makeover, Roadies is more popular than ever. Eva had been able to help a few local shelters and crisis centers, but not nearly enough as she wanted, so she got Lila involved since she does so much charity work and now they are working together to make a difference.

She put the items down and turned on the radio. "Dance with me?"

Jason quickly rose and put his arms around her. Her head found his chest and they swayed to the music and soon, Eva started to sing, the first time in months, and he closed his eyes as he listened. When she was finished, she leaned her head back and then slipped her hands to the nape of his neck.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

His head lowered and he brushed his lips against hers and is so surprised when she deepened it, that a moan slipped out. She took over and passionately kissed him before slowly retreating.

"Wow," he said, already missing her lips.

"I miss you."

"I feel the same way, but I can wait, baby."

She loves it when he calls her that. "Marty had said that maybe we could set time limits and I can be in control and slowly experiment."

"I'm fine with that."

"Even if you can't finish?"

"Yes." He'd take anything he could get.

"Okay."

She leads him to the couch and pushed him down and then straddles him. For a long moment, she caressed his face before kissing him languidly. Jason is enthralled as her kisses deepen and he touches her hair and angled his head.

Moving closer, she suddenly jerks when she feels him harden beneath her.

"You okay?"

"I just—I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said trying to reassure her. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his body. "My body tends to react when you're near me."

"I just have to get used to it. I'm not giving up."

He slightly smiled. "I might have to take a lot of cold showers, but we'll get there."

"I miss you. I don't want you to think that I'm always thinking about what happened when you're holding me, because I'm not." She got up and started to pace. "It's just so frustrating."

"It may not be easy, but we're worth the fight."

She nodded and then curled up next to him. "I thank God for you every day."

"I don't think anyone has ever said that to me."

"I do. I'm so thankful for your patience."

"You are so worth the wait."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Four Months Later

Evangeline is doing so much better. Her charity work has breathed new life into her and it's not only exciting for her but Jason as well. After a lot of hard work, their relationship had deepened and their bond is unbreakable.

They had decided to visit Diego on the island. The fresh air and sunshine are so relaxing, that they had spent the last few days laying in a cabana on the beach and frolicking in the water.

Eva had run inside the house to use the bathroom, so Diego took the opportunity to talk to Jason.

"How is she really doing?"

"She's amazing. Her charity work with Lila is helping a lot of people and she's more confident and open."

"Good. I just want her to be happy. My uncle Luis was such an asshole. I hate him for what he did."

"Me too, but she's getting back to herself."

"I arranged something for you tonight. You're going to have dinner brought to you here. It's going to be very romantic, so I hope you bought a ring."

Jason smiled. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yeah. You need to put a ring on it. She's worth it and I see how much she loves you. The worst is over, give her a little something more to look forward to. I think she needs a more permanent commitment."

Jason understood his implications. "I have it covered."

"Good."

She returned. "You two looked serious."

"Nope, we're good," Diego said. "I'll be back in a bit."

She got onto the bed. "It's so beautiful here. I'm glad that he invited us."

"Me too."

"What's the plan for later?"

"I'm not sure. Diego said he had it covered."

Her brow rose. "You're letting my little bro plan our evening?"

Jason shrugged. "As long as I'm with you, it will be perfect."

She smiled. "I'm going to go take a shower and put on something cute."

He kissed her before she ran off and then waited fifteen minutes and headed inside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Diego texted Jason to head to the cabana.

A waiter is there and a second area had been set up with a table and two chairs. When they approached, she smiled as she took in their surroundings. The sun is setting and there are lit torches and soft music is playing.

"Wow, he went all out," she said as she sat.

"I'll have to thank him later."

She smiled and the waiter filled their glasses with champagne.

"To us," Jason said before their glasses connected.

She sipped some. "Yummy."

The waiter sat a cold beer in front of Jason. "Mr. Alcazar thought you'd be happier with that."

Jason slightly smiled. "Thanks."

"He knows you too well," Eva said.

They ate and laughed, totally enjoying each other's company. Once the dessert was finished, Eva held out her hand and Jason took it.

"Why do you all of a sudden look nervous?" Jason asked.

"I have something I want to ask you."

"You can ask me anything, but then I have to ask you something as well."

She is intrigued. "Well, I just—you make me so happy, Jason. Are you happy?"

"I'm very happy."

"Marry me," she said abruptly.

His head tilted. "Did you just ask me to marry you?"

She's suddenly embarrassed and just nodded.

He grinned. "Can I ask my question now?"

"You're not going to answer?"

"Not yet."

She slightly pouted and he moved next to her and kissed her, before dropping to his knee, making her gasp.

He sat a black box on her lap. "You are my world, Evangeline Williamson. I love you more than anything and I was wondering if you'd let me love you for the rest of your life. Marry me, baby."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Yes. Of course, I'll marry you."

"My answer is yes too. Open it."

She took a deep breath and when she opened the box and a sparkling four-carat diamond awaited her, she starts to shake. "Oh, Jason."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes! Put it on me."

He slipped it onto her finger and then she grabbed his face and laid a kiss on him that took his breath away.

"Are they coming back?"

"No."

She stood and he rose to his feet and let her lead him to the cabana. The curtains are already down for privacy.

"Take off your shirt," she demanded. They had been more intimate in the last month, but she planned on going further tonight.

He quickly unbuttoned it and let it drop next to the bed.

Her hand lightly moved down his chest. "Beautiful."

She slipped out of her sundress and Jason almost bit his tongue.

"Now that is beautiful."

She smiled. "I want to take it further."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I trust you."

He kissed her reverently and then picked her up and placed her onto the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Thanks for the comments! And yes, this one is coming to an end.

NC-17

Chapter 16

Jason's gaze travels to the tips of her toes and then back up again. "You are stunning."

Eva couldn't look away. His eyes are so intense and full of love that she feels like she's going to burst. They had waited so long, and not wanting to disappoint either of them, she just hopes she can go through with it.

"You're shaking," he said as lay next to her and then lowered his head towards her. "If it's too much, tell me to stop."

She lets out the breath she is holding. "Okay."

"Let me love on you," he said before their lips touched, the anticipation of what's to come making her moan.

"You're so perfect," he said before sucking on her bottom lip. "I love you so much."

She whimpered as he moves peppers kisses on her neck.

"So beautiful..."

He leaves a blazing trail to her right breast and lovingly kisses around her nipple and then moans before tasting it. "So good..."

Her hands find his hair as he winds her up.

When he switches to the other side, he glances at her. Eva's eyes are shut and her mouth is slightly open.

"I want to hear you, baby."

His sexy voice is doing her in and when he sucks and then slightly bites, she gasps his name and then moans.

"You are so hot." As he sucked, his hand slid up the inside of her leg, making her tremble. "Can I touch you there, baby?"

She shudders before answering. "Yes."

His thumb swipes on the outside of her panties and her body jerked making him let her nipple go so he can take her mouth again as she fisted his hair. His tongue sensuously flicked into her mouth and then he angled his head to go deeper.

When his finger finally slipped inside, she is so wet and he moaned his approval.

Their mouths broke apart and she panted as he teased her clit.

"I want to taste you, baby."

"Oh, God," she muttered. "Please…"

He smiled before kissing a scorching path down her torso. He pushed her panties down and then removed them before diving between her thighs. When his tongue swiped against her clit, her back arched, encouraging him and he didn't disappoint. He hummed as his tongue swirled and then dove into her center as his thumb stroked her.

Sexy noises spill from her lips as he drives her wild. When her body tensed and then jolted, trembling beneath him, he continued to lap up her essence as pleasure spread throughout her body.

Slowly, he kissed his way back to her lips and they engaged in a carnal kiss as she tasted herself on his lips. Surprising him, her legs wrapped around his hips.

"Make love to me, Jason. I'm ready."

He groaned as she pumped him and then positioned him at her entrance, his hips, slowly pressed forward as she gasped and mewled. When he was finally seated deep within her, their gaze met, and she is stunned to see tears in his eyes.

"Jason?"

"I just—for you to trust me like this means everything to me."

She slightly smiled and then wound her legs tighter. "I love you." She reached up and wiped his tear away.

He rocked against her. "I love you too."

Her smile quickly disappears and is replaced with utter pleasure as he gyrates inside her.

"Baby, you feel so good. I'm not going to last."

She cries out as he hits her spot and he holds the position to give her more pleasure.

"Come for me, Evangeline."

He falls forward and she wraps her arms around him and pulls him down into a torrid kiss and then her body froze and her head fell back. "Jason!"

He sucks in a harsh breath and breathes out her name as he spilled inside her, hips still pumping. Collapsing, he caught himself on his elbows and she pulled him closer.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not. I love how you feel."

He humored her for a few minutes and then rolled to the side. "I missed you so much. Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect." There were a couple of times she flashed back, but she tried hard to keep her focus in the present and she is glad that she did. Making love to him is always so special. It's like they were made for one another.

"I'm sorry I got upset."

She rolled to her side so she could see his face. "Never apologize for loving me. It just showed me how deep your feelings are and sometimes I'm so focused on everything else that I don't stop to think how all of this affected you."

"It's okay. I wanted you to get better and you are, so no worries. I'm fine and dealing with it. I think it helps to see you doing so well."

"You sacrificed yourself for me and I wish you had never seen what you did, but in a way, it made it easier because you understood, and it kept me rooted in reality. I know that sounds weird, but sometimes when things like that happen, you try to escape it and every time I looked at you, I couldn't."

"That sounds harsh."

"No, it's what I needed, to know that despite everything you never gave up on me and you were determined to help me get better. I love you so, very much."

He slightly smiled. "I'll never get enough of you saying that."

"I'll love you forever." Her eyes went to her hand which is lying on his chest and she smiled.

"Is the future Mrs. Morgan hungry?"

"I could use something sweet."

He fetched some fruit from a basket and they fed to each other, getting so caught up in the oral sensations that he is hard again and they make love a second time before embracing each other and then falling asleep as the gentle breeze caressed them, and the sound of the waves lulled their senses.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Diego sent some breakfast and they ate and planned their day. When they finally went back to the villa, they showered and changed and joined Diego at the casino.

"I was wondering if you'd come up for air."

Eva slightly blushed. "Thanks for everything."

"You're—" His words catch in his throat as he eyed the ring and then grinned. "Damn, Jason. You have great taste."

Jason smiled. "Thanks."

"Evangeline Morgan. I think it has a nice ring to it."

She is glowing. "Thanks. I think so too."

They walked around and then Eva saw a dress she liked and Diego insisted on gifting it as an engagement present.

The casino is on the smaller side, but it's well maintained and the perfect size to keep Diego's interest. He went to take care of something, so Jason led Eva to a small table near the bar area.

"You know, we haven't been using protection," he said.

She smirked. "Yeah, I know." Momentarily, she had thought about it after the first time, but she didn't want to stop.

"Are you scared?"

"He had a doctor take the ID out so he could try to get me pregnant."

Jason's jaw clenched.

"I'm tired of being stressed. If it's meant to be, then we'll deal with it."

He grabbed her hand and gently caressed it. "If it's meant to be, then it will be a blessing."

"So, you want me knocked up?"

His eyes sparkled. "That sounds very hot."

She chuckled. "Only you would think a big belly and swollen ankles are hot."

"Baby, I can't imagine you ever not being hot."

She leaned forward and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. "I can't imagine what our kids would look like."

"The best of both of us, I hope, but it won't matter because I'll love them regardless."

"When do you want to get married?"

"I was going to bring that up, but I was scared to rush you. I'd do it right now, but I know we have a lot of friends who would be pissed."

She nodded. "One month?"

"Deal. Where?"

"Lila's rose garden."

"Done. I'm glad we had this conversation."

She giggled. "You think we're finished with the details?"

He grinned. "I'm just supposed to just show up, right?"

"You're not getting off that easily, but knowing Nora and my mother and yours, for that matter, I'm sure they will have it all handled."

"I'll let the families know ahead of time."

"You think they'll be okay with it?"

"I think so." He pulled out his phone and dialed so he could get it over with.

Dominic answered. "Hello?"

"It's Jason Morgan."

The older man leaned forward. "I wasn't expecting a call so soon."

"I know, but I want to get married at my parent's house."

He knew what had happened to Evangeline and hated that she had suffered. The mobsters in their small circle have a no woman or children hurt rule.

"I think one of us should be there. Do you mind if I attend?" That should assure that no one will step out of line.

"No." Jason likes Dominic.

"Great, I shall bring my wife who is a fan of romance. How is Evangeline?"

"She's doing very well. Thank you for asking. I'll send you an invitation next week."

"I'll look forward to it. Take care."

Jason ended the call. "Done!"

She grabbed his phone and dialed Monica.

"Jason? Aren't you on vacation? Is everything okay?"

"It's Evangeline, and yes, we're great. I'm sending you a picture." She quickly took a photo and then hit send and a few seconds later, she heard Emily yell and Monica giggle.

"Congratulations! I'm putting you on speaker because Lila wants to see it."

Eva does the same and they chuckle as they listen to everyone freaking out.

"I'm so happy for you," Lila said.

"I couldn't ask for a better daughter," Alan said.

"Oh Alan, that is so sweet. We have a question for you."

"Go ahead," Monica said.

Jason held up his hand so Eva would let him ask. "I would like to marry Evangeline in Lila's rose garden in one month."

There is dead silence and then complete chaos again as everyone talks at once.

"You think they'd notice if I hung up?" he whispered.

"I heard that!" Tracy bellowed, making him cringe.

"There's so much to do. We'll take care of everything. Just let me know the color scheme."

"Okay, my mom will want to cook, so we'd probably have to get there a few days early," Eva said.

"Cook will help her."

Edward stepped closer to the phone. "Who is walking you down the aisle?"

She smiled. "Well, I was hoping two people could do it. I was going to ask Bo and I thought that maybe you could too."

Edward gets teary-eyed. "It would be an honor."

"Emily, will you be a bridesmaid?"

"Is the sky blue?"

"Not all the time," Jason said to rile her up.

"Seriously? I'm not even talking to you right now."

Eva laughed. "I'll call you next week. We're headed home soon."

"Well, congrats again and be safe," Monica said.

"We will."

Emily yelled that she loved him as did Lila.

Jason sighed and took the phone back. "I guess I better call Sonny."

"Hurry up, cause I just texted my mother and Nora."

Before he could even dial, the phone rang, and Eva took it, surprised to hear her mom crying.

"I'm so proud and happy for you."

"Thank you, mom."

"You are the best daughter. I thank God for you every day."

Eva smiles as she wipes away a tear. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"We're having it at the Quartermaine's rose garden. I figured you'd want to cook."

"Just let me know how many."

"We'll go a few days earlier so you can shop."

"Done. We'll sit down and do some planning when you get back."

They said goodbye and Nora texted her back and said she'd call her after she gets out of a meeting.

Sonny answered after three rings. "Jason?"

"Hey."

"Where are you?" They didn't talk that much, but Brenda reached out to him at least once a week. Sonny is trying to give him some space.

"I'm on an island. Listen, Eva and I got engaged."

"Congratulations, man. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you. We're coming home for the wedding."

"When?"

"A month!"

Brenda is trying to grab the phone.

Jason chuckled. "Yeah. I'm gonna ask Johnny, Francis, and Diego to be my groomsmen."

Sonny is a bit disappointed.

"You wanna be my best man?"

Sonny can't even talk he's so emotional.

"Sonny?"

Brenda grabbed the phone. "What did you say to my husband?"

"I asked him to be my best man."

Brenda's mouth dropped open. "Wow. That is—wow. God, Jason, he is so sorry and he misses you so much."

"I thought it over and want to bury the hatchet."

She smiled. "Thank you. I think you've made his life."

Sonny took the phone back. "I don't deserve it, but I would love it."

"Then it's settled. You'll get an invitation next week."

"Thank you."

Jason ended the call.

"You okay?" Eva can tell that was hard on him.

"Despite what happened before he left, he helped me when no one else would. I don't want to hold onto any hate anymore."

"Well, you've got it all figured out. I guess I will ask Nora to be my matron of honor." She and Bo had already tied the knot again. "Emily, Layla, Marty, and Brenda can be my bridesmaids." Marty has become a good friend.

"That's sounds good."

"Call Sonny again."

Jason dialed.

"You missed me, didn't you?" Brenda said.

"Uh, no."

"Brat."

"Pain in my ass."

Brenda's hand found her hip. "Did you just call to mess with me?"

"No. Eva wants to ask you something."

Eva took the phone. "Hi."

Brenda grinned. "Hello. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful. I was wondering if you'd be one of my bridesmaids."

"I would love to. Do you need help picking the dresses?"

"No, because I'm not going too. I'll text you guys the color, length, and style and you do what you want."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Did you make yours suffer?"

"Hell yeah! There was no way in hell I wanted anyone looking better than me."

Eva laughed. "To be honest, my eyes will be on Jason, so nothing else matters."

"You're going to make me cry."

Jason kissed Eva's hand.

"I have to go, but I can't wait to see you again."

"Ditto."

She ended the call and they kissed.

"Do I need to spray you two down?" Diego said playfully.

"You get water on my hair and I'll have to hurt you."

"Damn, sis, tell me how you really feel."

She laughed as they got up and followed him to a table.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next three weeks went by fast. Everyone had contributed to pulling off the wedding and Eva had finally found her dressed.

She spotted her sister and moved forward. Their gaze locked and Layla ran towards her.

"You look so beautiful," Layla said.

"So do you," she said before embracing her. "I missed you so much."

Jason watched them curiously. They don't look that much alike, but he can definitely see the resemblance between Layla and her mom.

"Layla, this is Jason."

She grinned. "Wow—handsome."

Jason went to shake her hand but found himself briefly locked in a hug.

"Thanks for taking care of Vangie for me."

"She's easy to love."

"Seriously, do you have a brother?"

His face contorted and Layla wondered what the story was, but Eva had already looped their arms together and led her away, heading to the car.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Chapter 17

Layla ate another bite of ice cream. "So, Jason owns Roadies?"

"Yup."

"We'll have to check it out. Did he change it much?"

"No, he just did a few updates."

"Cool. You wear happiness well."

Eva smiled. "There was a time I didn't think I'd ever embrace it again, but everything has turned around. I get to be a lawyer, do good things for people, and then there is Jason."

Layla wiggled her eyebrows. "He is my new favorite person because not only did he put that permanent smile on your face, but he's a good man, Vangie. Those are hard to come by."

"I know. That is why I'm never letting him go."

"Move over, and you better have ordered me some ice cream," Nora said sliding into the booth.

Eva grinned. "I did. It should be here any minute."

Marty joined them after it was delivered. "Eat fast, we have somewhere to be."

Eva's brow raised. "And where is that?"

The women chuckled. "You'll see."

"Why am I suddenly nervous?" When they had suggested a night out to celebrate, she figured it would be pretty mild.

"The party has arrived," Brenda said moving towards them.

Eva stood and hugged her. "Hey!" They had come to town a few days before, but Brenda had a photoshoot in New York, so she had been unavailable.

"Maybe you can tell me what they have planned."

"Patience…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Across town, the guys gathered at the No Name, which Sonny had resurrected.

"To Jason and Eva," Francis said, raising his glass.

Diego smiled and took a sip of the very old Scotch. "This is smooth."

"Only the best," Sonny said.

"Where are the strippers?" Johnny asked playfully, making Jason roll his eyes.

"That comes later," Sonny said mischievously.

Diego glared. "He better not look at anyone but my sister tonight."

Jason smirked. "Have you ever seen me look at anyone else?"

"He's got a point. He's so pussy-whipped it's almost embarrassing," Johnny said.

Jason shook his head. "Wouldn't you be too?"

Johnny held up his hands. "Touche."

"Let's go into the back and play a few rounds of poker before our next stop," Sonny said.

"Sounds, good," Jason said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The girls entered Jake's which is decorated for the bachelorette party.

Eva's mouth dropped open when she spots some of the more sexually explicit decorations. "Brenda!"

She giggles. "Come on. It will fun. I invited some of my other friends too." She leads them to a table in the center. "Coleman, we need some Tequila!"

"Damn straight," Robin said before entering the room. They embraced.

"I'm so glad you could make it. Everyone, this is my bestie, Robin. She lives in Paris, but is in town for a consult."

Robin smiled as she studied Eva and her hat with condom balloons. "I take it you're the bride?"

Eva blushed. "Yeah."

"Well, I know Jason because we grew up together, but after the accident, we went our separate ways. I'm glad he found some happiness."

"He's a great man and I love him more than breathing," Eva said.

"I look forward to getting to know you. If you need any help, let me know."

"Thank you. So, you're a doctor?"

"Yes. I do a lot of research."

"That sounds interesting."

"Oh, trust me, it is."

Kelly, Emily, and Epiphany waltzed in. Brenda's delivery had been hilarious and they'd never forget how she owned her husband who they had never seen so pale. "The party is here!"

Eva smiled. "Epiphany, how are you?"

They embraced. "Fine. This is Kelly West. She's an Ob/Gyn."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"Congratulations!" Epiphany said. When Brenda had told them about what she planned, they had invited themselves.

The music is turned up and the ladies did several shots before a tipsy Eva finally notices something. "Why is there a stripper pole over there?"

Brenda snorted. "We're going to have a little fun later."

Eva looked at her like she was crazy.

"Have a few more shots and you'll love it."

Layla pulled her sister to her feet. "Let's dance first, I love this song."

Milo and Max glanced at each other. "This is going to get interesting."

"Should we tell the boss?" Max asked.

"Hell no. "

Max chuckled. "Tonight is going to be a classic."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The guys laugh as they stumble towards the limo.

"On to the next place," Sonny said.

"Why am I scared?" Jason asked. His eyes narrowed. "Does it involve glitter?"

Diego busted up laughing.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" O'Brien said.

"I do have my gun."

"And? Eva would kick your ass if you shot me."

"Eva? Since when do you call her that?"

"Since she insisted on it, besides, I'm drunk and the other one is too long."

Francis chuckled. "Get in, you lug."

They slipped into the limo and Richie drove them to Jake's.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda saw Max's signal. "Alright Robin, you slut, get off, you pole hog. It's Eva's turn."

Robin laughed and slid down.

Evangeline shook her head. "Hell no."

"Come on, sis, have a little fun. It's just us girls," Layla said as she watched Sonny enter.

"Fine," she said before downing another shot.

"Have you done this before or do you need a spotter?" Nora asked.

A sexy song comes on and Jason stops in his tracks and his jaw drops.

"I'll let my skills speak for themselves."

Eva took off and then used her momentum and latched onto the pole high and spun around and then did a split.

"Holy shit," Johnny said.

Jason is speechless and is unconsciously moving forward.

"Work it, girl," Epiphany yelled.

"She's fantastic," Robin said.

Layla grinned. "I didn't want to ruin your fun, but for a whole summer that was our workout."

Brenda smacked her leg and she laughed.

Eva does another trick, really getting into it and Jason stops next to the table as the girls notice him.

"Hey, Jason," Robin said, knowing he's in another world.

He recognizes her voice but doesn't look away. "Hi, Robin."

Robin winks at Layla. "So, Epiphany was wondering if you'd father her child."

"Uh-huh."

Epiphany threw her hands up. "Hallelujah!"

Jason blinked twice and then turned towards them. "Wait, what?"

"Too late, Morgan. You agreed and I have witnesses."

His head snapped back towards his girl as she glides down the pole, drops to the ground, turns and shakes her ass, making everyone go crazy.

"That's it!" Jason yelled.

Hearing him, she started to turn and then is pulled into a blistering kiss.

"Well damn, that was hot," Kelly said fanning herself. She held up a drink. "To Jason, for being a fine specimen of a man."

They drank.

Brenda stood. "My turn."

"Oh, hell no," Sonny said, but it was too late. Brenda is on the pole already and her husband just blinks as she sucked all the air from his lungs with one move.

Jason pulls Eva back to the table.

"While you were up there shaking your ass, very well I might add, Epiphany stole your man," Robin said.

Eva's head tilted. "How so?"

Layla snickered. "Jason agreed to be her baby daddy."

Eva tried not to laugh. "You what?"

"Baby, I didn't know what I was saying."

Epiphany's draw dropped. "Jason, you can't agree to let me have your baby and take it back."

He stuttered and then everyone laughed.

Eva rubbed his back. "They were just messing with you because everyone knows that there is no way in hell I'm lending out your…" When she paused everyone chimed in.

"Love Rocket," Piph said.

"Pleasure pump," Kelly added.

"Womb Raider," Nora said.

Emily turned red, along with her brother, and the girls burst into laughter as the guys observed with amusement. Brenda did a spectacular move and everyone cheered.

"Can we not talk about little Jason anymore?" Johnny said.

"I'm with him," Emily added.

"Little?" Kelly said. "I wouldn't have pegged you for being a Tiny Tim."

Layla chuckled.

"There is nothing tiny about him," Eva said before downing another shot as the girls clapped.

"Well, if he's going to be my baby daddy, then I'm taking him into the office and measuring," Epiphany said standing as everyone cheered. She dragged him there as he protested.

"What's this really all about it?"

She grinned. "You'll see in about ten minutes."

His head tilted.

Johnny appeared and handed him a shot. "You're behind."

Jason downed it and handed him the glass.

"Alright, Piph, do your worse," Johnny said with a smirk.

Piph chuckled and then reached into the drawer and pulled out a whip, making Jason's jaw drop and his eyes fill with fear.

Johnny took a picture. "That was priceless."

Jason is speechless for the second time tonight.

"Just kidding," Piph said, "unless you want to."

Jason shook his head. "You are killing me."

"Jason Jr. is going to be such a looker with you as his dad."

He smirked. "Is that right?"

"Uh-huh. With your glare and my stare and attitude, he'll be unstoppable."

He chuckled.

Johnny opened the door and yelled. "Jason, get off of Epiphany and get out here," as everyone howled with laughter.

He left the room and they clapped.

Layla grabbed his hand and sat him on a chair.

When Eva began to sing, a smile eased onto his face. He has no idea what song it is, but it's sexy and when she moves closer, his cock twitches in his pants at the sultry look on her face.

He sucks in a harsh breath when she straddles him and uses one hand to play with his hair as she sings into a mike.

Everyone cheers her on, except for Emily who is hiding behind her hands.

Eva gives Jason a quick kiss and then stands and dances around him.

"He won't be able to stand up without us seeing his tonsil tickler for a week," Kelly said, making Robin dissolve into a fit of laughter.

"We might need the jaws of life to get him out of those tight jeans," Nora said.

"I'm sure that Epiphany will volunteer to help," Marty said.

Piph perks up. "I'm up for the job."

Jason laughs against Eva's lips at their antics. The song has ended, and she is once again on his lap. "You are the sexiest woman in here."

"I'm so wasted."

He laughs again. It's not her normal, but she looks so cute. "You are hot straight or wasted. For the record, I'm drunk too."

"Let's go have drunk sex," she said not realizing that Brenda could hear.

"Oh, no you don't. No sex until the wedding."

Jason glared. "Nobody asked you, Brenda!"

"Don't yell at me, Jason! You will see her tomorrow night at the ceremony. Tomorrow, I'm going to spoil her rotten and then, she'll become your wife."

Jason slightly smiled. "Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

True to her word, Brenda took Eva to the spa and had her hair done.

When they got back to Greystone, Eva felt a little off and dizzy.

"Still reeling from last night?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

Brenda's eyes narrowed. "Did you get sick?"

"No, I just feel a little off. It's probably just nerves."

"Well, we have a few more hours. Sonny just texted me and they are at the cottage on the property."

Nora rushed in. "Oh, your hair is so beautiful."

The hairdresser had piled her hair on top of her head with curly tendrils framing her face. It looks like it could fall apart at any moment, but it's very secure.

"Thanks."

She eyed the dress hanging on a rack. "I can't wait to see you in it."

"I hope he likes it."

"He'll love it."

Eva sat.

"What's wrong?"

Lisa hurried inside. Cook had promised to look after everything, so she could spend some time with her daughter. "What's going on?"

"She looks a little pale," Emily said.

Marty handed her some water. "Drink this."

Eva chugged it. "Thanks."

Lisa touched her forehead as Layla hung up their dresses. "You feel fine."

"I was just a little dizzy from all of the excitement."

Lisa stared at Brenda whose brow raised and then nodded as they spoke without words.

Brenda went into the kitchen and made a call. "Kelly, can you come over and bring a pregnancy test."

Kelly froze next to her car. "For who?"

"Evangeline."

"What happened?"

"She's a little dizzy and feeling off and I don't think it's nerves."

"I'll be there in twenty."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They kept Eva busy and then Lisa gave her the garter from her wedding.

"That's something blue."

Emily handed her a box. "That is from Lila, it's your something old."

Eva opened the box and gasped as the diamond drop earrings sparkled. "They are fabulous."

Layla helped her put them on.

"They'll be perfect."

Brenda handed her another box. "That is from Jason and your something new."

Eva opened the long box to find a beautiful diamond bracelet. "Oh my God," she said as she touched it.

"Damn, he is definitely a keeper," Layla said. She took it out of the box so Eva could put it on.

Kelly arrived.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Brenda asked me to drop by."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

Kelly thought for a moment and then a wicked smirk edged onto her face. "Someone in this room thinks Long Dong Silver knocked Evangeline up."

Eva's head tilted. "Did she just say what I think she did?"

Brenda busted out laughing. "Kelly! That is a horrible way to announce it. Now, let's fill her with some more water so we can see if Jason is going to be her baby daddy."

Layla grinned. "This is priceless," she said taking a picture of her sister who looks like a guppy.

"Why do you think I'm pregnant?"

"You were dizzy and I can tell," Lisa said.

"You have lost your mind."

Emily giggled. "I think you should take the test."

"Yeah, it's probably better to know," Nora said, secretly hoping it's true.

Eva stood. "Give me that thing. I would know if I were pregnant, but I'll never hear the end of it if I don't."

She left the room and Lisa grinned. "I'm going to be a grandma."

Layla laughed and hugged her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva sat on a chair in shock. "How did this happen?"

Kelly snorted.

Emily playfully shoved her. "I'm going to the best Auntie ever."

"Second best," Layla said.

"We'll argue about that later."

Lisa snapped her fingers in front of her daughter's face.

"I need to talk to Jason."

"No!" they shouted at once.

The room came into focus and Eva's eyes flitted from one person to the next.

"Why not?"

"Because you are getting married in less than two hours. The man is probably already nervous," Lisa said.

"No, he's not. Johnny just texted me a picture. They are playing poker," Emily said thrusting her phone at Eva who shook her head.

"Don't you think he deserves to know before we get married?"

Marty shrugged. "Why does it make a difference?"

"Because we don't keep secrets from each other."

"Then tell him at the reception. You can't see him before the wedding. It's bad luck," Layla said.

Kelly stood. "Well, my job is done here. Evangeline, when you get back from the honeymoon, come see me. I'll call you some prenatal vitamins and you can pick them up or have them transferred."

"Thanks."

"See you there."

Nora hugged Eva. "I'm so happy for you. Are you happy?"

Eva nodded. "I'm marrying the man of my dreams and I'm having his baby. It wasn't planned, but it was meant to be."

"He'll be over the moon."

"He better be or mama will bust a cap in his ass," Layla said making everyone laugh.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – Thanks for the feedback and for reading this story. They are my fave, so I will always take some time to write for them. It's nice that you were willing to go along for the ride.

I recorded Can't Help Falling in Love (Crazy Rich Asians style) for this and my parent's 50th, so go to my site for this chapter or my youtube channel (see profile) to find it if you want.

Chapter 18

Jason holds his breath as Can't Help Falling in Love begins to play, and Layla starts to move forward. She looks beautiful and he can't wait to see his girl. As Eva's voice caresses his ears, he wonders when she found the time to record.

Emily grins at him making him smile and then Brenda comes into view. She winks at him before turning her attention to her husband who is showing his dimples as he gazes at her lovingly.

Bo touches Eva's right arm. "Ten bucks Jason cries."

She grinned.

"I'm going to go with tears in his eyes, but they don't fall," Edward said.

Bo's eyes narrow. "Do you have inside information?"

Edward smiled. "I know my grandson."

"I think I'm going to agree with Edward and for twenty bucks, I might be convinced to cry and send him over the edge," Eva said.

They chuckled.

The music changed to the wedding march and they moved forward.

Jason sucks in a breath as she comes into view.

"Wow," Sonny said from behind him.

The off the shoulder white dress hugs her figure and drags slightly behind her. There is some lace on the bodice, but that's about it. Even in its simplicity, it fit her so perfectly and made her beauty stand out. The roses in her hand garner a glance, but his eyes quickly filled with tears as she mouthed, I love you and then smiled. All thought escapes him as he can do more than gaze lovingly at the woman he'll love for the rest of his life. She's glowing and seems like she's floating towards him.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"We do," Edward and Bo said.

Bo kisses her cheek and Edward walks her a few steps more and places her hand in Jason's before making his way to his seat.

Nora takes her flowers and then the service carries on until it's time for their vows.

"Evangeline, you take my breath away. My life was meaningless without you and I'm going to spend the rest of my days loving and spoiling you. You own my heart and I love you so much, baby. Whatever you need, I'll give you."

Tears prick her eyes. The love shining in his eyes is overwhelming her senses.

Lila wipes a tear away and Edward squeezes her hand.

"Jason, you made my heart beat again and are my strength. I love you so much. I live to love and spoil you every chance I get. It took three little words to turn my life upside in the best possible way. The way you love me is incredible and I will spend the rest of my days making you happy and feeling loved."

"Thank you," he whispered, making the priest smile.

The ceremony continued and by the time the words were spoken to join their lips, Jason was already headed there. Even though he didn't deepen it too much, the fact that he was kissing his wife for the first time made it his favorite kiss to date.

They slightly pulled apart as everyone cheered.

She whispered something in his ear and Jason gasped and stepped backward. Everyone quieted. Brenda almost squealed, realizing that she must have told him.

"You're pregnant?"

A gasp fills the air as everyone emotionally watches them.

"Yes."

To everyone's astonishment, Jason's head dropped as a tear ran down his face.

"Baby?" she said as her hand swiped his cheek.

He tugged her against him and buried his head against her neck. "I'm so amazed and happy," he said so only she could hear.

She grinned. "I couldn't believe it either."

Lila made Alice push her closer. "Jason." She reached out her hand and grabbed Eva's.

He pulled back and wiped his face, a little embarrassed.

Dominic never thought he'd ever see the day when the stoic enforcer would break down. His wife is a blubbering mess and he couldn't help but chuckle, happy that Jason is so in love.

"Don't be embarrassed about loving your family."

Jason smiled. "That sounds nice."

Lila beamed. "I'm getting a beautiful grandbaby in nine months?"

Eva nodded. "I'm probably a month along, but I'm going to see Kelly soon to confirm it."

Edward hugged them. "You've made an old man very happy. Do you know why?"

"Does it have anything to do with heirs?" Jason asked making him chuckle.

"That's next on my list, but no. I'm happy because I never thought I'd see the day when you were so deeply in love. They were so wrong about your capabilities. In fact, you've proved so many of us wrong. You're going to make a great father."

Jason smiled. "Thanks."

Everyone congratulated them and then they headed back to the house for the reception.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason kissed his wife reverently as they danced inside a big tent.

"This is by far the best day of my life," he said as they swayed to the music. His hand slipped to touch her belly.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. I want several if you're game."

"You're going to have to help."

He smiled. "I would love that."

"We'll see how it goes."

"Fair enough."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eight months later

"It's a boy."

Jason beamed as he watched them clean off his son. "He's perfect."

Eva could barely see straight. "So tired…" It had been a very long labor.

They laid the baby on her chest and Eva started to cry. Jason kissed her forehead.

"I want to call him Jaden Alan if that's okay with you," Eva said.

"How about Jaden Edward?"

She smirked. "You don't want his initials to be J.A.M?"

Jason chuckled. "No."

"Jaden James?"

"J.J.—uh no. What about your dad's name."

"Jaden Clarence Morgan?"

"It works."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Years Later

Jason nestled his daughter against his chest. Her curly light brown hair makes him smile every time he looks at her. She has more of his features than Jaden, who looks a lot like his mother. They decided to name her Kaela which was the name Eva had gone by when she first came to town. Kaela Lila Morgan is a cutie pie and already has her daddy wrapped around her finger. She is a year old and has the most beautiful smile. Unfortunately, Lila had passed away shortly after getting to meet her.

Eva's eyes fluttered open. "I can't believe I slept that long."

"You're carrying my child."

She slightly growled. "That's because you insist on keeping me barefoot and pregnant."

He grinned. "Well, if we're going to have ten kids—"

She rolled her eyes. "There is no way I'm having that many."

Jaden ran into the room with Monica on his heels and latched onto his father's legs.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Jason said before lifting him onto his lap.

Monica smiled and then took out her phone and took a picture of Jason holding them.

"Send that one to me," Eva said.

"I will. Are you hungry?" Monica volunteered to come help with the kids since Eva was exceptionally tired.

Her eyes grew big. "Did you cook?"

Jason chuckled. He doesn't think he has ever seen Monica cook.

"No, but your mom just dropped some food off."

Eva was up like a shot, making her husband laugh.

Monica giggled. "Come on."

Eva followed her downstairs. "I don't understand why I'm so tired this time."

"Each pregnancy is different."

"Yeah." She and Kelly kept in touch and they had just spoken the night before.

Monica placed the food in front of her.

"Oh my God, mom's potato salad is to die for. Did you taste it?"

Monica shook her head.

"Grab a fork."

After taking a stab of it, Monica savored it. "That is really good."

"Did she leave more?"

"Yes."

"Get a plate."

Jason had put Kaela in the crib and Jaden in his bed for a nap. "I want some."

"You don't even know what it is," Eva said.

"It could be a weird concoction," Monica added as she spooned some out of a bigger bowl.

"If it were, then you wouldn't be eating it." He took the plate she offered and tasted it. "This is so good."

Monica got herself some and then sat on a stool. "When is your next appointment?"

"We find out what we're having in three weeks."

"Make sure you call me afterward."

"I will."

They ate and then Eva yawned.

"I swear you are feeding me sleeping pills," she said before stretching.

Jason smiled. "Once the kids get up, we're taking them to the park."

"Then I do need a nap. Later."

Monica chuckled. "She's already showing a little."

"Is that normal?"

"It depends." She has her suspicions but doesn't want to freak him out.

Jason shrugged and got something to drink.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva listened with wonder as the room is filled with their baby's heartbeat.

Jason smiled with pride.

The doctor's head tilted. "Well, that explains a lot."

"What?"

She smiled and then pointed at the screen. "There's your little girl."

Eva grinned. "Yeah, another girl."

The doctor cleared her throat. "And there is another little girl."

Eva almost broke her neck she jerked so hard to see her husband's face.

"What did she say?" Jason said.

Their attention went to the doctor who is loving their response.

"You are pregnant with twins."

Jason plopped onto a chair and stared at the screen.

"How did that happen?" Eva said incredulously.

"Did you forget?" the doctor asked playfully.

It's quiet for a long moment aside from the sound of the newest Morgan's heartbeats.

"We're having two babies," Jason said softly.

"I can't believe you knocked me up with two."

"I didn't plan it."

She sighed. "If you want more, you're having the next one."

The doctor laughed. "Well, this explains why you can barely stay awake and why you're showing so fast." She printed a copy of the ultrasound and then turned the machine off. "I'll have the nurse give you some information about multiples and of course, if you have any questions, you can call or email me."

"Thanks."

Jason came out of his haze. "Does she need to eat more?"

"Yes, and she should get plenty of rest."

"You think your mom can come back?" Eva asked. Hers is out of town on a cruise.

"I don't know, but Emily wants to visit."

The doctor left them alone.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It's a lot to get used to and it's going to be crazy when they get here."

"Call my mom."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When the rest of the family heard the news, they were stunned, but so very happy. The rest of the pregnancy was hard on Eva, but she ended up holding on and delivering them close to her due date.

Jason swore that was it for kids after seeing the toll it took on her. When their babies finally entered the world, very loudly, it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

The twins are named Sophie and Zoe. As they grew, their opposite personalities developed. Zoe was like her mom and loved to talk. She'd babble on and on and Jason loved listening to her. Sophie was quiet and always seemed to have something on her mind. Jaden and Kaela loved their new siblings even though the twins had been a big adjustment.

Three years later, Evangeline and Jason eventually had one more. It was totally unplanned, and she ended up going back on more reliant birth control. They named the baby Alan Edward. Their family thrived and were never short on love.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Twenty Years Later

They sat on a porch swing watching the sunset.

"I miss them," Eva said.

"Me too."

"We've been so blessed."

He smiled. "Yeah."

Even at his age, Jason still looks so handsome. When Alan left for college, she had cried for a week, but Jason soon showed her how they could make use of their newfound freedom.

She hummed, Can't Help Falling in Love, making him smile.

"I think I fall in love with you more and more each day."

She smiled. "If you're trying to get lucky, it's working."

He chuckled. "I wasn't, but you know I can't resist you."

"Ditto. Take me upstairs and make love to me, husband."

He gave her a quick peck. "Okay, wife."

They moved into the house hand in hand and then Jason slowly made love to her still amazed that the woman lying beneath him is his. Love had conquered all their demons and their children had healed them in ways they would have never imagined.

The End


End file.
